


My Name Isn't Mine

by OT7Author, Tezca



Series: The Samin Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Demon Deals, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Gen, Hunter Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Park Jimin-centric (BTS), Past Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Suffering Kim Namjoon | RM, Yoongi made a deal with a crossroads demon, everything up to early season 7 is the same as canon, no beta we die like men, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7Author/pseuds/OT7Author, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Everything changed for Jimin the night the hellhounds came for Yoongi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Park Jimin (BTS)/Sam Winchester
Series: The Samin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016808
Comments: 59
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic between me and [OT7Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7Author/pseuds/OT7Author) We both decided to expand on the Jimin is a hunter idea and we hope y'all enjoy the ride!
> 
> Also I want to go on record here and say I am completely on board the Samin (Sam/Jimin) ship lol
> 
> Update every week

Castiel sat up in bed, his back up against the headboard. He stared ahead at the opposite wall with a forlorn gaze. No real purpose here other than to get lost in recent memories. The only sound to be had was the soft snores of his beloved next to him. Morning sunlight lit up the room in a soft glow that promised warmth and comfort. From the little sliver of a crack in the curtains, there was the wonderful hint that the view was of high rise buildings and traffic.

This was certainly different from the standard Winchester’s choice of abode. Not that he complained mind you, he’d go anywhere Dean goes these days. But this room was different, it was more nicely furnished and looked more clean. This room didn’t try too hard to hide any potential sordid activities one might expect in a motel room. And if there was, well, the sheets would be cleaned and beds made meticulously with no evidence left behind. The air certainly wasn’t stale, and there was nary any hint that they should worry about any bedbugs and the like. No varmints allowed here.

For the cheapest hotel Sam could find in Seoul on short notice, this might as well be the Ritz-Carlton for the Winchester brothers. And him by proxy, after all, he can put a claim to one of them if you catch our drift. A certain, pie loving, green eyed Winchester.

The angel sat like this in comfortable silence amidst the guilt that still shimmered underneath. He was largely the reason why they decided to lay low in another country. South Korea if no one caught that. If he hadn’t absorbed the millions and millions of souls from Purgatory, then he wouldn't have proclaimed himself a new God. Therefore, if he hadn’t done that, then he wouldn’t not have gone on a holier than thou rampage.

(Though let’s be honest, neither Sam or Dean can say Castiel was as temperamental and unjust as the Old Testament God. Those homophobic Christian leaders had some major comueppance headed their way. And he did heal those sick people in India. You gotta be a monster to be completely mad at him for that.)

And he should’ve listened to Death about the Leviathans that were holed up inside of him. He should’ve had the grace to not be so arrogant as to ignore him so he can play God for a while longer. In hindsight, the amount of power fueled by those innumerable souls played with his mind in a negative way. By some damn miracle, there was a moment of lucidity and Castiel had the right mind to ask for help. He felt his vessel was about to break down and he wanted to do the right thing. Atone for what he had just done and expel all the souls back into where they belonged. And that was a success, but unfortunately, no one expected a hanger on that clung to Castiel like a lifeline. 

It could’ve been way, way worse, but the Universe probably felt sorry for the brothers and the angel. Wanted to give them its idea of a break in the form of just having to deal with one or two ridiculously hard to kill Leviathan instead of a couple dozen. That was the - appropriately named - Dick Roman. And it didn’t help that there was no precedent in how to kill a Leviathan. 

And unlike what those ridiculous _Supernatural_ novels would have a reader believe, Castiel did not go into a reservoir. The Leviathan, instead, decided to make his grand entrance to the world when they arrived back at Bobby’s house to recuperate. Castiel’s vessel didn’t explode per say, but it did leave him unconscious for a few worried days. For Dean especially. At that point no one knew - and yes this included Dean himself - that the Hunter started to sauntered vaguely downwards into love for the angel. 

The whole borax thing was only by happenstance, dumb luck in other words. Sam had accidentally knocked over some salsa in the process of getting a bowl. They all planned to watch some tv as a distraction from the world temporarily before they got down to business. But Sam ended up having to clean up the mess. 

To be fair, as irritating this unexpected event was, it was also a good distraction however weird as that might sound. It gave him a little taste of what non-Hunters do in their day to day life. Domesticity, a way to feel normal and pretend that maybe he lived here with his brother as a roommate. A sporadic daydream to help him cope with the chaotic and high stake life they all led. 

As the Wincester’s luck would have it, the Levithan assistant of Dick’s - Edgar - had come to attack them. It was through the back door and instinctively, Sam grabbed the nearby bucket full of cleaning solution and threw it at his face. He called for Dean and Bobby as the Leviathan abruptly screamed in agony as his face burned. The two ran in and all three tried to capture the Leviathan, but much to their dismay, gave them the slip.

The next several months was spent tracking down the two wayward Leviathans. They traveled around the country and fought hard to find a way to stop them. Along the way Dean and Castiel realized their romantic potential for one another and Bobby eventually found a way to kill Dick and Edgar once and for all. And good news is, nobody lost any life for once. 

And because the Universe just loved to be a cruel, cruel mistress, it hadn’t allowed the four to celebrate very long. Castiel’s time as God had come to bite him in the ass. A small group of angels had slipped out of Heaven bent on revenge because, as it turned out, Castiel hadn’t killed all of Raphael’s followers. 

One tattoo’d protection ward later for Castiel and here we are.

They had treated this as an unexpected vacation, a chance to just enjoy themselves and not do anything to attract any angelic attention (outside of Castiel of course). Bobby called them idjits in fact if they don’t take the time to relax and ‘for god sakes don’t you dumbasses even _think_ of doing a case while you’re over there.’

Castiel eventually felt Dean being stirred awake next to him. This has finally jostled him out of his locked gaze with the wall to face the sunniest green eyes on all of the planet. How did Dean decide he was still worthy enough to be called his boyfriend?

“I’m still sorry about all of this, it’s my fault that we’re stuck here for the time being.” Castiel said, voice apologetic and full of remorse. They had just arrived in the big city the previous night. Dean looked at him momentarily confused, then rubbed his hand over his face as he sighed in slightly weary exasperation. No matter where in the world they were, he was never in the mood for touchy-feely, Hallmark crap in at 8 am in the morning.

(Actually he was never in the mood, but that's besides the point.)

Dean sat up and placed both of his hands on both sides of his cheeks. He looked at him with tender, but firm and determined eyes. He was not gonna have his angel throw himself a pity party longer than needed, “Cas listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about anymore. Now, sure yes we can all agree that the rogue angels after you were a result of when you decided to play God. But you more than made up for all of that when you helped us take down Dick and his lackey.”

Castiel took a moment to think of the best response, his face softened at Dean’s words and he gave a small smile. As much as Dean told him as such, he still felt like it was a false positive. Even though this is what his heart desired, was it a good idea logically speaking? Dean’s response was meant to reassure, but it felt like it was all just a lie to placate the both of them. It was true he loved Dean as much as Dean loved him, but he can’t help but wonder if it was all a mistake. After all, he was the one that let all that power corrupt him. How can he be fully worthy of this relationship? 

“But Dean-” 

The blue eyes man didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence due to Sam suddenly opening the curtain. The full light of the morning sun flooded the room and Dean immediately shielded his eyes, he wasn’t awake enough for this. It took a moment for him for his vision to adjust. Cas had no problem given he was an angel of the lord. Well, fallen angel but semantics, semantics.

“Holy shit, Sam! Its fucking-” Dean checked the time on his phone on the nightstand table inbetween the beds, “-7 am!” 

“Well, unlike you, I don’t want to waste our time here doing nothing but watch tv and eat junk food. Or get drunk.” Sam declared as he turned around to face Dean, “We’re in another country, we should take advantage and see the sights. Explore and learn more about this fascinating culture.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean replied noncommittally as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t had his coffee yet, and therefore there was no right for him to start the day now. Plus he didn’t really want to leave the comfort of the sexiest angel known to mankind, “I ain’t getting up until at least 8 am.” He said as he watched Sam head into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Dean laid back down on his pillow in an attempt to have his point emphasized. His brother, accustomed to the ways of his stubborn brother, wasn’t deterred. He semi-shouted from the bathroom, “I figured we can go out for breakfast and I’m gonna need Cas’s help with the language.”

“Don’t you have a translator app?” Dean asked as he sat back up.

“I do, but it’ll be easier.”

Dean nodded and then furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait, hang on, don’t you know how to speak Korean?” Dean was in fact, not sure if that was the case or not. He had forgotten what Sam got up to in college, but damn him if he didn’t use anything at all about Sam to buy some more time to lay in bed with Castiel. However feeble an attempt may be.

“It’s _Spanish_ that I can speak Dean,” Sam’s voice rang through the air. It had a note of brotherly exasperation. Dean can hear the shower being turned on, “So how about it Cas, you want to come and help me out? You don’t have to.” He added.

Castiel beamed, “I’ll be happy to help Sam.” He took the offer, grateful about the change in topic right now. He didn’t want to worry about what he tried to say right now. All he wanted to worry about was having a nice time over here with the brothers.

Dean turned over and grumbled into his pillow. Damn Sam and his plan to get him up at an ungodly hour. He’d have to have known that he would end up missing the presence of the angel should he stay behind. And food, especially good old junk food, always sounded good to him. So with those two in mind, Dean threw off the covers and forced himself to finally get out of bed. And subsequently Castiel followed suit.

“Fine you win Sam.” Dean conceded with a sigh as he turned in the direction of the bathroom. A beat passed before he added just a bit louder, “Bitch.”

“Imbécil.” Sam called back cheekily before the sound of the shower door opening and closing can be heard. 

Dean just rolled his eyes.

_________________

  
  


There was a bar Sam had found that would suit them the best while they were stuck here. Just a short few blocks away, The Nine was a place that not only catered to guys like them, but it had the type of food Dean loved. Greasy junk food to his heart’s content. 

Castiel had helped them get their orders and eventually Sam found himself at an empty table. He wanted to give Dean and Cas their space, they wanted to treat this as a kind of date. Certainly didn’t feel right since, well, Sam came along but he didn’t want to stay at the hotel at the same time. It was a very mild version of a rock and a hard place, Sam didn’t want to be the ‘awkward third wheel on a date’, but he also didn’t know what he could do in this city at night. And Cas was the only one that could understand Korean.

So a compromise was made and he was here as designated driver of sorts. As time passed he felt like this was the right decision, only the good Lord knows what his brother would get up to when drunk. And someone needed to be there to prevent an international incident. 

And given the city’s tendency to not know the meaning of privacy, he would rather not have anything drunk Dean might do posted online forever. Seriously, with the amount of cameras here, one would think Seoul partly modeled itself on _1984_. 

This table was a good vantage point, he can easily keep an eye on Cas and Dean without any awkwardness involved. They were up at the bar and he was several tables deep into the building. People surrounded him at the nearby tables, almost like he was about to be engulfed by the dance crowd at a club.

“This table free?” A young woman's broken English broke Sam out of his concentration on his laptop. He lifted his head and there was a moment before the question registered. 

Sam gestured with his hand to invite them to sit down, “Uh yeah, you can sit here. I don’t mind.” He gave a friendly smile as the woman told him thanks as she sat across, preoccupied with her phone.

He went back to his laptop. He didn’t really want to give attention to the loneliness that threatened to crop up. Everyone around him was either trying to pick someone up or already together and he did not need to be reminded of the fact that he was single. 

He did however take a casual glance around, most of the guys here were attractive. He was not gonna lie about that, but he wanted to form an emotional bond first. Get to know someone and see if their personality was compatible before he allowed himself to play with the idea of a relationship.

Maybe it would’ve been a better idea to stay back at the hotel room. But getting his brother and his partner back safely was more important. And plus, he didn’t want Cas to drunkenly teleport them from somewhere people might see. Especially when the chance of it filmed is kicked up a dozen notches. 

He really didn’t want to get back to the States only to discover Bobby had seen the video. Bobby would be calling them idjits and other colorful words for days. 

All things considered, things went fairly smoothly. People mingled and drank all around him and he felt at ease that Dean and Cas wasn’t about to try anything stupid. Although that could change at any time. By this point, a couple had taken to sitting next to him. No one minded him too much which was all good and fine. 

And maybe he shouldn't have thought that too soon. He turned around to give a cursory glance at Cas and Dean only to find they were not at the bar any longer. He stood up in order to have a better vantage point, there was a definite pro to being one of the tallest here. The dim lights didn’t help at all, and there were plenty of people here with various dyed hair colors amidst natural black hair. He started to wonder if maybe Cas and Dean stepped outside, or just went to the restroom. The fact that there was a sudden round of cheers at a table over on the other side of the place got Sam on a new theory. Could just be a big fat coincidence, he did not discount that. But this was Dean Winchester we were talking about here.

Sam’s gut sunk on the idea that they can get through this vacation without his brother doing something stupid. Cas usually didn’t know any better so he has some leeway. He locked eyes with the crowd, there was a ring of people that stood around a table. He gave the odds of it being a coincidence an equal amount as the odds it wasn’t.

Well, only one way to see which was which. He closed his laptop, put it back in his backpack and picked it up before he headed towards the cluster of people. And here was an advantage of his height in play here. He didn’t have to push through to see what’s going on, all he had to do was look over the heads of the others. Which led to him to exasperatedly groan and look up at the ceiling as if to request for God to just kill him on the spot. 

Dean was at the table with a row of shots in front of him and across was another guy with the same setup. Castiel was standing at the side of the table between them. 

“What the hell...Cas what’s going on?” Sam asked after he managed to get between two people at the front of the ring. Dean hooped and hollered after he slammed down a shot glass. 

“Drinking tournament. I’m the translator and referee!’ Castiel joyously smiled, an indication that he was too excited to possibly see any reason why this would be a bad idea. Which, to be fair, nobody wasn’t hurting anyone over here at first glance. He didn’t want to ruin something like this for Dean in general as long as it didn’t get too far. Dean appeared to not be super drunk, so that was good. 

It was just the _very, very, very_ real chance that this is going to be filmed and posted online in the next ten minutes that got his anxiety up. 

Sam just groaned to himself and facepalmed. 

__________________

  
  


It was the final full day before they finally were able to head back. Bobby and Rufus had taken care of the angels that were hellbent after Castiel and called them the previous night. 

The boys decided to stay an extra day to get everything in order travel wise. And the fact that Sam and Dean were a bit hungover. Yes, they all decided to have a little celebration of the fact that they all don’t have to deal with any angelic dicks for the time being. Plus when Bobby called, all three were already at a bar. Though a different place than the one where Dean won an impromptu drinking contest. 

Castiel had taken upon himself to go get breakfast for the boys. And, of course, coffee for Dean. He walked out of the hotel and headed towards a nearby bakery. He walked into the store and things went smoothly. The casier also seemed to get a kick out of someone like him speaking perfect Korean.

_“I’m impressed at how well you’re speaking it, that’s...you’re pretty much fluent to me,”_ The casier laughed good naturedly, albeit a tad awkward, as she handed him the bag full of pastries and a couple of health bars for Sam, _“Sorry, I’m just...always glad to see someone else learning our language.”_

_“No, no it’s alright,”_ Castiel couldn’t very well tell her it was because he was an angel - thus he can speak and understand all languages - so he did the next best thing. Something he quickly picked up on when he started dating Dean, “ _I was adopted and my parents started teaching me at a young age. Wanted to pass down their culture.”_

_“Oh neat, well have a nice day sir!”_ The cashier gave him a friendly, sunny smile.

_“You too._ ”

After Castiel left the store, he headed to the small coffee shop on the way back for the drinks. He ordered and he decided to sit at a nearby table to wait. He noticed an abandoned newspaper as he set the bags next to him. He sat down, and for lack of anything else interesting, decided to read it to pass the time. 

Most of the things on the front page were the standard things one would find on newspapers around the world. The weather, politics, any sorts of crimes that happened locally. The prominent article on the front page was something about a trial. He decided to read it while he waited for his order. 

He didn’t get into the article at first, didn’t think too much about it until he was about a few paragraphs deep. It was about the biggest KPOP band to ever come out of Korea. The very same band that shot up to the forefront of the Western invasion. Everybody should’ve at least heard of BTS, only the second biggest act worldwide in 2018 and had millions of fans. How they sold out stadiums, broke various records, and had so much influence they even spoke at UNICEF. 

Only to have it all crash down into many unrepairable pieces just a scant few days ago. One of the members (Yoongi) had died a grisly death and another (Jimin) was the number one suspect. The trial date was set to be in the near future. 

There was something in the middle of paragraph five that had suddenly caught his eye. A claim that the suspect hadn’t seen anything, which by itself, isn’t any cause to label this as a potential Winchester case. But if he took that in conjecture with the paragraphs that preceded it, it could be. Castiel decided to reread the first four, tracing the lines of Hangul left to right with his finger as he muttered in English to himself.

“...deep lines were found gashed all over Min Yoongi’s body…..bite marks on neck, arms…” Castiel kept reading, the image brought to his mind was that of hellhounds. The pit in his stomach told him it could very well be a Winchester case. But, according to the logical part of his mind, it could all still be circumstantial. After all, there are cases where aggressive normal dogs have attacked people, “...the suspect claimed to have not seen Min Yoongi’s attacker despite evidence to the contrary. Park Jimin was found with blood on his clothes and skin….”

Yeah this definitely needed to be double checked. He didn’t want to lead them all on a wild goose chase, but at the same time, he’d hate to dismiss something that turned out to be their kind of deal. Better to have looked into a possible case on the surface level and have lost, then to waste days on what turned out to be nothing.

The abrupt sound of his name from the front startled him. Mind made up, Castiel quickly put the paper in one of his bags before he got up. 

Back in the hotel, the angel set the bags of food and the drinks down on the table. Dean was still asleep while Sam just woke up. He was stretching his arms above his head when Castiel faced him. 

“Good morning, Sam. I need to borrow your computer, I may or may have not found a case.” Castiel began, his voice calm but serious. 

Sam still felt somewhat groggy when Castiel started to speak, not fully awake, “You what?” He asked, confused.

“There is something in the newspaper,” He took out said paper to show him, “That reminded me of hellhounds, but there is a chance it might not be. I want to do some preliminary research before we go any further.” Castiel explained.

“Oh..uhh,” Sam started as he took a moment to think. What Castiel said helped him to feel more awake, there was always a good reason to give this sort of thing the attention it needed. A second later he got out of bed, “Why don’t I help you out.”

Castiel nodded, “Alright.”

Sam walked over to the table and sat down before he opened up his laptop, “What am I looking for?”

“The murder of Min Yoongi.” Castiel answered and Sam got right on it. The angel took the other seat next to the younger Winchester.

For the next ten minutes they were deep in the search. Sam had asked if the newspaper articles said anything else and Castiel explained how there was a trial within the next month. And how the former members of the Bangtan Boys were set to give testimonial statements. 

“You might be onto something Cas,” Sam said, his voice meant business. He had found an article in English that gave a more detailed rundown of what happened, “The marks and wounds found on the victim don’t seem to match up to what the police and public thinks happened. It doesn’t make any sense, how can one human being create the kind of marks and wounds on the vic? Especially since here,” Sam pointed to a line in a paragraph on the screen, “It says that there wasn’t any kind of weapon found on the suspect.”

“What are you two nerds looking at?” Dean asked as he looked into one of the bags and grabbed one of the donuts. He took a bite as he grabbed the coffee Castiel had gotten for him.

Sam tore his gaze to Dean, a solemn expression on his face. It would be an understatement to say that he started to feel bad for Jimin, “Nothing good Dean. I believe we may have a case on our hands.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patting the empty space next to him Jimin groaned. He started to pat the space again only to still feel nothing. Where was Yoongi? Forcing his eyes too open, sleep keeping them closed and everything blurry, he rubbed at them and searched for his glasses on the nightstand. 

Glasses on, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom and he frowned. Yoongi was gone. This was becoming a recurrence since June and Jimin was starting to get worried. It was bordering on three months and each night, his lover of over the past five years was nowhere to be found. Was Yoongi starting to get tired of him? Was he cheating? Why was he suddenly disappearing in the middle of the night like he was? Each night, Jimin would fall to sleep in the others arms, oftentimes making love before hand, and then would awaken to him missing. How much more of this was he going to take before he finally brought it up? 

Pushing the blankets off of himself he swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up. Stretching his arms high over his head, he groaned, popped his neck from side to side, and then begrudgingly walked out of his bedroom in hopes that the other might still be in their apartment. 

Maybe he was just making some coffee? 

Or possibly even watching some television?

It wasn’t uncommon for any of them in the apartment to sometimes wander around the kitchen or living room when everyone else was tucked in their beds, so maybe Yoongi was doing that instead of what Jimin feared. As soon as his bare feet made contact with the wooden floors of the hall he heard the familiar sound of their coffee pot beeping and his heart soared. 

Yoongi?

Speed walking to the kitchen, Jimin made a beeline for the entrance, and stopped. “What’s the rush?” It was just Namjoon, pouring himself a cup of coffee while an open novel rested on the table a few feet away. 

He slumped against the door frame, the familiar ache in his heart setting in once more, “Nothing.” 

Namjoon gave him a look, “Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it though.”

The other man hummed, “You know I’m always willing to listen when you feel like it Min.”

He nodded, “I know.” He truly did, but this, this wasn’t something that he felt like he could share with his other members. It was personal. Fragile and damaging. Something that could affect everyone, not just himself. 

“Would you like some coffee?” The other asked, a wide smile on his face, and Jimin nodded. “Take a seat, I’ll get it for you. Do you want anything else while I am up?” 

He shook his head and Namjoon smiled again, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but all it did was make Jimin feel like he was suffocating. As if his pajamas were too tight against his chest and he needed some air. Losing himself in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Namjoon pause to look at him, setting the coffee he had just made for him down, and carefully sitting back down in his own seat from before. Closing his novel, he placed it to the side of the table and grabbed his own coffee.

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Not really.” 

“Min,” Namjoon’s large hands were clasping the mug of his coffee cup tightly, his eyes peering into the dark liquid as if looking for the right words to say, “Is everything alright between you and Yoongi?” 

Running a tired hand down his face he looked away, the refrigerator suddenly becoming a whole lot more interesting. 

He didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

Not when his emotions were as high as they were. Jimin was likely to say something that he would regret and he didn’t want to place that burden on Namjoon. Especially when the other was clearly trying to help. The last thing that he needed though was for him to enter his leader mindset and try to fix this right now. He needed time to think. 

Standing up, Jimin chose to abandon his coffee that Namjoon had just made for him and pushed in his chair. “I think I am going to go back to bed.”

“Min-”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now Namjoon-Hyung.” 

He honestly didn’t know if he ever wanted to talk about it.

That night, after he marched himself back to his room and shut the door, he waited. Sat there in silence within his bedroom, no sound, no phone, no light, and just waited. Yoongi would have to return home eventually and with them not having a schedule at the moment there was time for him to lose himself in thought. 

Could Yoongi really be cheating on him? 

It just wasn’t like the other, but, as much as Jimin hated to admit it. Yoongi was changing, had been the last few months since his nightly escapes from their bed had started. He was becoming paranoid, sporadic, always looking over his shoulder and trying his hardest to not spend time with him or even the other members when they weren’t working. At first, he had given him his space, figuring that that’s what he needed since there were times when his depression and social anxiety would flare up to the max and he wouldn’t want to be around anybody. During those moments, Jimin would have to approach him like one would a frightened cornered animal. Carefully and slow. Oftentimes, he wouldn’t even be allowed to enter his studio during his episodes, or even give him a hug, and that was fine. Jimin knew what he had signed up for when he got in a relationship with the man years ago. Had grown used to them even and learned how to deal with them and how to help his lover. 

But…

This time felt different. 

Jimin just couldn’t shake that. 

Even as they made love, Yoongi didn’t seem to be fully there. It was clear in the fact that one too many times now he had caught him either finishing himself off alone or not at all after Jimin came. Tonight had been no exception. 

All in all, he was worried, he was scared, and he didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t burden the others with this until he himself came down to the bottom of this. It wasn’t just his relationship on the line after all. It was all of their futures as well. 

What were they going to do if he and Yoongi broke up? If Yoongi was really cheating like he feared? 

This was why you shouldn’t date your roommate or people you work with. Especially if the person happened to be both. 

Sadly, he never got his answer that night, because Yoongi never returned. Eventually, Jimin had ended up passing out on his bed, above the covers and crooked to his side since he had been sitting against the headboard when he fell asleep, and didn’t awaken until Jungkook gently shook his shoulder. “Jiminssi?” 

There was another shake, “Jiminssi?”

Groaning, he smacked the maknaes hand away and tried to hug his pillow but Jungkook didn’t let him. “Jiminssi, you gotta get up, come on, Jin-Hyung made lunch and you already slept through breakfast.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Once more he tried to turn over but Jungkook was persistent. 

“Nope,” Arms hooked under him and his eyes opened wide, suddenly very alert and very awake. He tried to smack them away but the younger was too strong. 

Stupid muscle bunny.

“You're going to eat whether you like it or not.”

“Jungkook,” He complained with a pout, but he was already being lifted up into the air and the younger just maniacally giggled behind him. There was no use fighting him.

With Jungkook behind him still, arms wrapped around his middle so that he couldn’t escape, Jimin tiredly dragged himself and the younger to the kitchen, his worries momentarily forgotten until he stepped inside. There, sitting at the table, already eating, was Yoongi. 

Jimin stopped, eyes locked on his boyfriend, and he stiffened. The other hadn’t even noticed him. Didn’t look over from where he was talking with Hoseok and just shoved rice into his mouth as if everything was normal. As if he hadn’t been disappearing in the middle of the night when he was supposed to be asleep. As if he hasn’t been acting strange for months. 

Jungkook must have noticed the change in his stance because he let him go, cleared his throat, and took a seat at the table himself. 

The only seat left was beside Yoongi. 

Where he normally sat. 

But Jimin didn’t want to sit there today. 

Didn’t want to have to pretend. 

Namjoon was eyeing him, and so was Jungkook, so with the fakest smile he could muster, he sat down, grabbed his chopsticks, and started to eat. He didn’t even taste the food, just shoveled it in so that he wouldn’t have to talk and be a part of any of the conversations milling around him. There was nothing he wanted to talk about anyway.

As soon as he felt he had eaten enough, Jimin excused himself, said thank you for the meal and gave Seokjin a small bow, and promised to clean the dishes before dinner as he made his escape. 

He locked the door after he entered his room, and with his heart still pounding in his chest he started to get changed. Maybe getting out of the apartment would help. Maybe being away from everyone and having a good time on his own would do him some good. 

There was a knock on his door though, and as he finished putting on his shoes, jacket in his arms, he opened it. “You're going out?”

Jimin’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I am.”

“Can we talk?” Yoongi’s head was downcast as he spoke, hands clasped together out in front of him, genuinely looking sad, and he sighed. 

“We can talk.” Stepping aside, he allowed the other to walk into the room and shut the door. 

When he turned around, Yoongi stood there, clearly nervous, looking around the room as if it was something new and terrifying despite the fact that it was both of theirs and had been sharing it for years. “What do you want to talk about Yoongi?”

He was tired, and he must have sounded as tired as he felt because Yoongi slumped even more into himself at his words. “I’m sorry,” crossing his arms over his chest, Jimin waited, but nothing else came.

“Sorry for what Yoongi?”

A sigh escaped his lips and the older man sat down, motioning for Jimin to sit next to him but he didn’t budge. He could stand. “I’m sorry for everything. I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately. I know. You don’t deserve that.”

“Are you cheating on me?” He doesn’t know where the courage came from to say it, all he knew was that at that moment, he didn’t care about anything else that Yoongi was going to say. 

“What, no!” Yoongi stood up, invading his space and Jimin took a step back. “I would never do that. Why would you even think that?”

He scoffed, anger taking over the hurt and his fists clenched at his sides, “Are you serious. You’ve been sneaking out of our bed every night for the last three months, even after you’ve fucked me, and you do it without a word. Even Namjoon was asking me about our relationship last night?” 

Yoongi’s eyes saddened, but they soon turned cold, “Wait, are you telling the others that I’m cheating on you?”

Jimin spluttered, “No I haven’t.”

“You just said that you told Namjoon.”

“That’s not what I said Min Yoongi, but that is besides the point. Are you cheating on me?”

He threw his hands up in the air, voice rising, “What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you ever think that about me?” Anger and hurt was in his voice and Jimin knew that they should stop, an argument was already breaking out, there was a word they were supposed to use that their therapist had put into place, but he just - he needed this. 

He needed to get this all out because he was hurting, he was scared, he was tired, and angry, and loved this man so much that his heart was breaking and something had to give. There was no room for rationality right now.

“What’s wrong with me,” His voice cracked, giving away the fact that he was close to tears, “What’s wrong with me? Are you serious Yoongi, you’re the one who is sneaking out at night, you’re the one who can no longer come when we have sex, you’re the one keeping secrets and avoiding the rest of us! What is wrong with you?!” 

Genuine shock spread over Yoongi’s face before he stilled it once more, his mouth forming into a thin line. Jimin kept going though, “Is it me Yoongi? Have I gained weight again? Is that why you don’t want me anymore?” The tears were freely falling now but he didn’t try to stop them, “Do I need to go on a diet again, is that it?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Yoongi crowded him up against the door, “Never say that about yourself ever again,” Jimin shrunk back, afraid as the other shouted the words in his face and flinched when his hand came up to wipe his tears away. 

“I’m sorry Jimin, I’m sorry. I never want you to feel this way. I am not cheating on you, that I can promise, but…” He looked away and took a step back, making Jimin’s heart drop to his stomach and shivers run up and down his spine. “I can’t tell you what’s going on though.”

“Why can’t you tell me Yoongi?”

“I’m sorry.”

He laughed, “Is that all you can say, ‘sorry’, you know what. Get out,” He wiped at his eyes and kicked at the door, “Fucking get out!”

“Jimin-”

“I said get out,” He was shouting now and for good measure kicked the door again, his foot throbbing afterwards, “Leave me alone Yoongi, it's what you're best at right?” A bitter laugh fell from his lips as well as another sob and he took a step towards the bed before he completely crumbled. This wasn’t a drama. He didn’t want to break down on the floor. And definitely not in front of Yoongi.

“Jimin-”

“OUT!” 

With a nod, his lips still pulled into a thin line, Yoongi walked towards the door, paused, and looked back, “I love you Jimin. Please always know that.”

As soon as the door closed behind him he sobbed, freely and brokenly, collapsing against the sheets of his bed and hugging his pillow for dear life. 

No one came to check on him and he was glad that no one did. 

He needed to be alone. 

\----

By the time that Jimin had calmed down enough to stop crying he felt numb. His entire body was practically dead weight against the bed as the last of the sobs left him, his chest tight and heaving, a cold chill setting in. 

Was this what it felt like to be broken?

Was his heart officially shattered?

Was there any way he could fix this?

Guilt gnawed at him, weighing heavy on his shoulders and despite everything, he blamed himself. Blamed himself for everything that had gone down and continued to blame himself even more for sending Yoongi away. He should have used their argument word. Should have just shut up and listened…

Does Yoongi even still love him after this?

He shivered…

Grabbing his phone, he checked the time.

It was only two. 

Looking over his notifications his heart started to race, there was something from Yoongi.

Fingers trembling over the screen, Jimin sat up, fear consuming completely as he opened the Kakao message. 

‘Jimin, I love you. I’m sorry. I know you are tired of me saying it, I would be too if I were in your shoes. But I am. I don’t know how to say it enough or express it enough other than say it as many times as I can. I wish I could tell you what is going on. I wish that I could tell everyone. But there is a very good reason I am not home as much anymore. I miss you all terribly, but I don’t want to put any of you in danger either. If anything were to happen to you, the others, I would never be able to forgive myself. I love all of you too much. Especially you Jimin. Never forget that. Never stop knowing that. I would never cheat on you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Did you know that when we started to hook up five years ago that I had never intended for it to be anything more. I didn’t want to become close to you, to any of you, but look what happened. You dug your way into my heart and these five years are something that I will always cherish. I don’t know if you will read this message. But please don’t blame yourself for what is going to happen. I love you. Please Jimin, never doubt that I love you. Everything that is me belongs to you. My heart, my soul, my everything, belongs to you. I love you.’

Jimin’s heart stopped.

This sounded like…

Grabbing his jacket he stuffed his phone in his pants, shoved his arms through the sleeves, and grabbed his keys. 

Running, he ignored everyone as they shouted for him, wondering where he was going, and didn’t stop until he was in his car, hands trembling and getting behind the wheel.

The whole time as he drove to Yoongi’s studio his mind was frantic, completely going on overpilot as he hoped he still had time. 

Once he was parked, he didn’t even bother to lock the car, just ran in, ignored the security guard and pounded his fist against Yoongi’s studio door. “YOONGI!” He kept pounding. “YOONGI PLEASE!” As one hand banged on the door, the other started to jiggle the handle when he heard it, the subtle click of a lock and there he was, unharmed, eyes red rimmed and Jimin flung himself at him. “Oh God, Yoongi,” The other’s arms wrapped around him and he sobbed, “I love you, please don’t hurt yourself, whatever is going on we can fix this together, just please…”

Yoongi shushed him, “Jimin, it's alright, I’m fine, please don’t cry.”

He just held him tighter, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lips pressed against his neck and he soaked in the affection like a sponge. He missed this. “You can’t be here though.” 

His brows furrowed and he pulled away, “After that message you sent me do you really think that I am going anywhere?”

“You can’t be here Jimin, please.”

“What’s going on?” Did he make a deal with a Khangpae? Maybe a Chaebol? “Whatever is happening Yoongi we can handle this together.”

“Jimin-” Yoongi stopped, eyes going wide and he shoved Jimin beside him and slammed the door. 

“Yoongi what-”

“Be quiet.” He was shaking, clearly terrified and Jimin didn’t know what to do. Was this drugs? Was Yoongi doing drugs? Was that why he kept sneaking off, why he has been acting strange.

“Yoongi-” He tried again but the other shushed him, “Yoongi-” This time Yoongi paced towards him and slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Jimin, you have to be quiet or it will hear you.”

He nodded, scared. 

Something was clearly wrong with Yoongi, and for the first time in their relationship he felt like he was in danger. His eyes were red rimmed and wild, his body shaking, almost twitchy, and he kept glancing at the door as if someone was banging on it when there was no sound. 

Hand pulling away from his face, Jimin stood there frozen. What was he supposed to do? Did he contact the others? Did he call for help? Not like that would do any good with how soundproof Yoongi’s studio was. But… he was scared…

Suddenly, the door shook on its hinges and they both jumped. “Jimin,” Yoongi put a hand out in front of him protectively, “As soon as it opens you need to run, do you understand, run and don’t look back. Please, baby, I need you to do this for me alright.”

“Yoongi, what’s going on?” Panic clawed at his throat and as the door shook even harder he jumped. 

“Jimin, promise me!” Yoongi practically growled out the words and in fear he backed away from him, his back touching the wall. “You have to promise me!”

“Yoongi-” The door slammed open, an invisible force behind it and Yoongi screamed. 

Jimin doesn’t recall much after that, the world going black as he sat there, huddled in a ball in the corner, blood covering him from head to toe, unable to stop screaming. 

\----

“Jimin,” Namjoon tried to touch him but he pulled away, his restraints keeping him from getting far on his bed. “Jimin it's okay, we are going to get you out of here alright, Bang PD is buying us time.”

Taehyung kneeled next to him, talking softly and Jimin relaxed, “They were able to pull up the video footage today and our lawyers say that this should be a piece of cake.” He grinned, his boxy smile on full display, but even now, locked away in a mental hospital Jimin could tell that it was forced. “We promise that it is going to be okay.” 

He knew that it wasn’t though.

Nothing was ever going to be okay again.


	3. Chapter 3

“...yeah...yeah alright thanks Bobby, we will.” 

Sam hung up and let out a sigh. It had not been more than half an hour since they had told Dean about the potential case. He still was in the chair in front of his computer, though now he faced Dean and Castiel after he put the phone down. 

Dean stood next to Sam while Castiel sat on the edge of the bed closest to them. The angel just merely observed and listened while the brothers poured over information on the screen. Or enough to declare a new case to be had. A part of him was proud that he caught this. Wasn’t enough to drive away the feeling of not being a worthy boyfriend, but it certainly helped 

For Sam, in a way, he had hoped that this vacation would be case free. But in another, a small part of him felt happy that there was finally a distraction to the lonely feeling that had increased over the past few weeks. Dean and Cas had been acting like some sickening sweet couple from some crappy reject romance movie and here he was, the epitome of the third wheel. Or so how he felt through jealous tinted glasses.

He certainly didn’t want to gleefully wish and jump for joy that a case fell on their lap as it usually meant death was involved. As if he started to get too obsessed with the hunting life. He’d hate to go down that route and lose all sense of his ethics. Yes, this was a fulfilling job that gave them purpose, but he didn’t want to be a hunter for the wrong reasons. 

A small traitorous part of Sam’s mind told him to not deny the reprieve he was given. Now he doesn't have to focus on Dean and Cas acting like some sweet, in love couple from some crappy movie. Rationally he knew that was just the loneliness talking, the faint but vice like grip it had over his soul. But there was no hard denial of the jealous feeling that increased and increased lately. Not enough to be worrying thank god, but enough to be of great annoyance and wishing he can just get rid of it. He knew it was stupid to feel this way when he very much happy for Dean and Cas. Really he was.

And it did help to remind himself that it was indeed that He wished them a happy, long relationship together. Not outloud of course, it would be weird to just say that right out of the blue. But it was all the same, he was happy for them. He had absolutely no desire to drive a wedge between them in some misguided logic of ‘if I can’t be happy, then no one will.’

But on the other side of the conflicted emotions, he still couldn’t shake the jealous feeling completely off. Which was why he looked forward to get going on this now that they decided there was worth in taking it on. He can quell down the loneliness inside and all that entailed, and just focus on something on his lifelong job.

“Alright so we should split up,” Sam began as he faced Dean and Castiel. It wasn’t until he stood up that he remembered a bigger problem here. He momentarily blanked out on where they were currently. He groaned softly in realization, “Or we would except only one of us can speak Korean.”

“I can help with that,” Castiel said matter of factly. He stood up and before either one of the brothers could say anything, he lightly touched Sam and Dean’s foreheads with two fingers. After a second he pulled his hands away and spoke in Korean as a way to prove to the brothers that it worked,  _ “You both can now speak and understand the language.” _

Sam’s eyes widened, slightly surprised but relaxed after a moment. It felt weird, in a way, to suddenly know how to speak a language without putting in actual work to learn it, but he’ll take it. It would make things a whole lot easier,  _ “Uhh, thank you Cas.” _

_ “Whoa...little freaky but-”  _ Dean said with a boyish, shit eating grin. He looked at the other two, _ “-I can definitely take advantage of this.” _ He finished with a chuckle. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Alright since that got taken care of,” Sam switched back to English and reiterated his first suggestion, “We should split up. You and Cas head down to the police station and see if you can get any footage of the attack.” 

Dean nodded as he watched Sam make his way to get dressed, “Sounds good Sammy, take it you’re gonna interview NSYNC then?”

Sam rolled his eyes for the second time today. 

____________________

The younger Winchester walked up the stairs to the apartment building where the rest of the BTS members lived. Another thing they had to figure out was who to impersonate since the usual FBI agent was out of the question. Why would the FBI be interested in a local case in another country? It would be too much of a stretch to believe. Luckily it wasn’t too hard to figure out, there was an active American Air Force base not too terribly far from Seoul. 

Which meant Sam, Dean and Cas were dressed up as military police. The only thing that might give him away was the fact his hair was long. It’ll just have to be a risk. Hopefully no one would call him out on it.

Sam knocked on the door and plastered on a genuine friendly smile when the door opened. A man around Dean’s height appeared and behind, Sam can see a couple of other members on the couch, presumably watching tv or playing a game. And another seemed to be at the table focused on something on his laptop.

And they were all practically tall, dark and handsome. He can very much see why people would crush on them. It’s the same story as with any other pop bands out there, past or present, and being this close to a band of young attractive men, well, he gets it. 

Sam had to clear his throat to get himself out of the haze he was in. No one would blame him for being subtly taken aback by the physical attractiveness of the men here, they were  _ very _ handsome alright. Dean would surely tease him for it, but he would too agree. Even if it was to himself or just to Cas.

_ “Hello, I’m Special Agent Kirkpatrick, military police. I’m here to ask a few questions about Min Yoongi’s murder.” _ Sam said smoothly, he didn’t have a badge to show, but thankfully there was a band around his arm that said as much.

_ “Oh hello agent, I’m Kim Namjoon,” _ He greeted as he stepped outside and closed the door _ , “Do you mind if we talk out here? I don’t want to disrupt Taehyung, he’s working on a new song.” _

_ “I don’t mind at all. So I’ve been told your bandmate, Yoongi, was killed a few days ago correct?” _

The other man nodded and crossed his arms,  _ “Yeah, about three or four days ago.” _

Sam continued,  _ “Was he acting strange prior to the murder?” _

Namjoon looked to the ground for a second or two in thought before he looked back up at Sam,  _ “Yeah as a matter of fact. To be honest, I have a feeling Jimin might be a better person to ask. But for what it’s worth, Yoongi did start to act more...paranoid here and there over the last few months. I mostly chalked it up to some crazy, stalker fan, we get a lot of those in our field of work.” _

Sam nodded, his voice compassionate as he listened to Namjoon,  _ “Right.” _

“ _ So I figured why not up the security? I asked and Bang PD thought it was a good idea, better safe than sorry you know,” _ A pause. Sam can tell the sadness of the whole tragedy slipped through the cracks as Namjoon’s voice broke with noticeable grief. He felt a pang of pity for the kpop singer,  _ “I never thought… _ ”

_ “We’ll find Yoongi’s killer, promise.” _ Sam reassured him. Course it’s all the more complicated since it’s all but confirmed that Yoongi had made a deal with a demon. 

Namjoon nodded this time, his arms now lazily by his side,  _ “Thank you,” _ There was another brief moment of silence before the Korean shook his head, frustrated,  _ “Some of the police here are hellbent on illegally charging Jimin with murder. So it’s admittedly a little strange to say but...I’m glad the American military are investigating as well. Objective third party and all.” _

_ “Yeah I getcha. Mind if I ask why they would want to illegally charge Jimin?” _ Sam doesn’t at all feel surprised there were corrupted cops in the world. America wasn’t the only one with those as some may believe. But it was still infuriating to hear about all the same. Jimin was clearly not at fault here.

_ “It’s because they’re trying to take us down as a group. They don’t like that BTS is popular. Unfortunately it’s nothing new, they pulled the same shit on Jungkook last year. Thankfully it didn’t work.” _ Namjoon explained, a hint of bitterness in his voice over that whole situation. And nobody was even hurt in Jungkook’s case. And he did everything right, he owned up to the car crash, and helped pay for the damage to the other guy’s car. 

_ “I honestly think anyone would be braindead to still want to convict Jimin after seeing all the evidence.” _ Sam said truthfully. Yeah he hadn’t seen the video - somehow he was damn confident there was footage this time around - but just from simply reading about the whole case, they wouldn’t have a leg to stand on to put Jimin behind bars. 

_ “I think so too. Oh speaking of Jimin, he is at a mental hospital. I can give you the address if you need it,” _ Namjoon offered,  _ “Like I said earlier, you’ll probably have better luck for any kind of leads with him.” _

Sam readily took out his phone and opened the note app for him to type it into,  _ “That’ll be great, thank you.” _

___________________

Dean and Cas arrived in front of the mental hospital. Sam had called them with the location and they all decided talking to Jimin was the next logical step. Well more than just talk to him, they were going to break him out. One thing they all agreed on, and it didn’t even need to be said, was that Jimin shouldn't take the punishment that a demon had caused. 

“You won’t believe it Sammy, I actually felt like I was back in America for a damn second,” Dean griped as soon as he and his angel reached his brother. 

“Why?”

“I almost got into it with Officer Dumbnut,” Dean explained, rather vaguely, as he took a cursory glance around. Nobody was near enough to eavesdrop, but he kept his voice down to be on the safe side. Plus speaking in English would help lower any chances of that, but one mustn’t assume. The people that passed all around them could understand English full stop, or they might not, or anywhere in between. 

Point was, the boys here didn’t want to cause an international incident that resulted from complaining about a Seoul officer or two. Plus that also brought the risk of the military discovering they impersonated members of their police force. And if that happened, they would be in water hotter than the deepest parts of Hell.

“Luckily I was able to prevent it from escalating.” Cas simply said. Dean huffed in mild indignation next to him.

“He did the freaking mom thing,” Dean complained without any real offense taken as he gestured to Castiel, “He put his arm across my chest.”

Sam just lightly laughed. The image in his head was vivid, probably helped that he had actually seen this play out once before in recent months. Dean was drunk in some bar in podunk town Arkansas, and would’ve come out with a black eye or two if it wasn’t for Castiel preventing him from getting into it with a biker guy. 

(Didn’t help any of them one damn bit that the biker looked too eerily close to Sam.)

Dean continued, “Anyways, a couple were rational enough. Dumbnut on the other hand seemed to have a vendetta out for Jimin. He kept saying he was the murderer, even though the video said otherwise. He even theorized the footage was doctored.”

“Ah, Namjoon actually told me about that,” Sam said. Ever since the conversation with the band member, he wanted to look more into that. Why did it seem like some people, in their own country nevertheless, were out to break the band apart. His curiosity peaked too high to simply be ignored so looking up stuff about the Kpop group was next on the agenda, “He probably thought he can take advantage and use this to break up BTS for good.”

“It still astounds me the amount of corrupted humans out there.” Castiel commented out loud. 

“Yeah, like I always said, monsters are easy to get. People are fucking crazy,” Dean agreed as he took a glance at both Castiel and Sam before he began to walk towards the entrance. 

The other two followed and thankfully things went smoothly. Before too long, they were in front of the room of one Park Jimin.

The orderly that had led them here told them to call for any assistance if needed before she closed the door and left. The room was lit bright enough to clearly see that Jimin was restrained. His wrists were bound to the rails of the bed by handcuffs. And there was an awkward second or two when neither of the boys that just entered wasn’t sure what next move to make. All they could do for the time being was look at the prone figure.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat, caught up in a surge of great empathy Jimin sure as hell didn’t deserve this. Nobody deserved to have a loved one killed by a demon, no matter if there was a deal involved or not. This person should be out there having the time of his life singing in front of crowds of screaming fans. Not laid up prone as if almost lifeless in some building with nothing to do.

Suddenly, before Sam had a chance to gather his thoughts, the young man woke up. A short awkward second passed as both parties stared at each other. Finally the silence was broken, it felt too long like an eternity otherwise,  _ “Hey, uhh, we just want to ask a question,” _ Sam said low and calmly as he slowly walked closer. And it wasn’t so much of a question to find out and piece together information as it was to confirm it without a shadow of a doubt.

A bitter huff,  _ “I’ll save you the trouble officer, you’re just going to think I’m crazy.”  _ Jimin said as he locked eyes on Sam. 

Sam slowly closed the gap until he was right up next to the bed. Dean and Cas stood just behind him,  _ “Actually you’ll be surprised. We’re more open minded then the average person.” _

At this close a distance, where it was just the metal railing separating them, it was easier for Sam to be unexpectedly taken off guard. Nobody told him how gorgeous and breathtaking Jimin was. It was exactly the same familiar song and dance as when he laid eyes on Jessica back at Stanford. It went like this, the boy became lovestruck, his heart skips a beat or two, and his brain needed to be turned on and off again several times before he was able to form a complete sentence. 

Which, thankfully, it didn’t take too long. About a second or two tops, new record. Don’t ask how many seconds he spent in a lovestruck haze when he first spotted Jessica all those years ago. It was an embarrassing several seconds which had just turned awkward. But, to be fair, he was younger and just your typical freshman in college. Lord knows how many of them that weren’t exactly the pinnacle of subtlety.

Sam continued onwards, he mentally kicked himself to get back into gear. It wasn’t an appropriate time to convey that he felt just as smitten as any other hormone filled teen girl who laid eyes on BTS - or any other boyband/singer - for the first time. Also was a blessing Dean seemed to have caught the memo as he didn’t say anything about it. No teasing remarks or anything. Or maybe he hadn’t noticed anything all in the first place. 

_ “Could you explain in your own words what happened?” _ Sam asked, fully attentive to the Korean in bed. 

Jimin moved his head towards the ceiling, his eyes had a forlorn, resigned look to it. He doesn't dare entertain the hope that Sam is telling the truth about being open minded. How can he not be deemed crazy after what he’d seen? There was no such way one one can be inflicted wounds by something unseen. Right? Just seemed like a hollow promise that maybe he won’t be seen as someone who should be locked up in an asylum.

_ “Not too much to say. One second I was talking to Yoongi. The next thing I know, he got hit by something I can’t see and...mostly all a blur. Scrambled to a corner, couldn’t stop screaming. Can’t recall much during that except...except I know no one else was in that room with us. The door was closed, it was just me and him.” _ Jimin explained despondently. This time Jimin looked up at Sam with sad, weary eyes,  _ “Afterwards, I turned on the lights and Yoongi was dead. No way I wouldn't have heard if anyone else was in the room.” _

_ “Well there isn’t any easy way to put this Jimin,” _ Sam began, his voice calm and eyes full of empathy,  _ “but um, Yoongi was killed by a hellhound.” _

Jimin’s eyes filled with great confusion. And it wasn’t just that either, there was also a good amount of shock and horror at the implication that the world is terrifyingly larger than he thought it was. Plus he was bewildered as well at the sincerity the taller man exuded. Only then did he allow himself to feel relieved that what he said earlier was said in truth. But it didn’t last too long before a barrage of questions entered in his mind.

Still, that relief was held tight under the cautionary part of his brain. The part that still screamed that this was too good to be true. It’ll all turn out he was being played a cruel prank and they in fact also thought he was the murderer.

_ “Hellhound?” _

Sam nodded,  _ “Yeah, they’re invisible demonic dogs from Hell. They tend to go after those who made a deal with a demon. Usually after ten years, but that varies.” _ He finished, as he remembered Dean’s one year deal several years ago to bring him back to life.

_ “But that’s...I’ve known Yoongi for a long time and he...he wouldn’t-” _ Jimin was in disbelief, more over the fact Yoongi - his now dead boyfriend - even thought to do such a thing. He found himself at a loss for words.

_ “People ain’t always what they seem, _ ” This time it was Dean that spoke up _ , “If I had to guess, he wanted BTS to become worldwide famous.” _

A half a minute passed as it took time for the news to sink it’s icy cold tendrils of truth into his mind. There was a new mess of emotions to be had. Jimin was overcome with a sudden sense that his whole career was built on a lie. Confusion, hurt and anger swelled inside him over the implication that Yoongi thought they couldn’t get this famous on raw talent alone. That their success had to be bolstered by magic. 

Were they that bad that they warranted a demon to help them? Did Yoongi truly think that they sucked in any sort of way? He hated to think that was the case. He wanted to keep believing that BTS was as famous as they were because of the amount of blood, sweat and tears they put into this career. That it was all them and their hard work that got them to where they are today. Not because some demon magically ensured their success no matter what. 

But he also can’t deny the event that started all of this. Can’t deny the utter truth. It made sense, no room for argument. There was no evidence back at the studio that anyone other than him and Yoongi were in that room. No other voices but the sound of Yoongi’s screams mixed in with his.

_ “I know what you’re going through,” _ Sam said solemnly, softly as he lightly gripped the rail. The look of despondency that settled on Jimin’s face was enough to break anyone’s heart into pieces,  _ “I lost my girlfriend and my mother to a demon named Azazel.” _

_ “Oh,” _ Was all Jimin could say, almost imperceptible.

_ “Yeah….we killed him.” _ Sam finished, a pensive sadness hung in the air between all four. 

_ “You guys aren’t really military officers are you?” _ Jimin asked after a minute had passed, a good hunch just based on the convo they had thus far. He can’t really explain why he had it, but no way these guys are from the nearby military base. 

Sam shook his head and softly exhaled,  _ “No we’re not. I’m Sam Winchester, _ ” He gestured to himself, then to Dean and Cas,  _ “And that is my brother Dean and his partner, Castiel. We’re hunters. Well, me and Dean are, Cas is gonna start training soon.” _

__________________

In the end, Jimin decided to go with the brothers and Castiel to the States. In the span of about 15 minutes, he had learned that this big old world was even bigger and scarier. So much so that there was a hidden group of people all around in every country whose sole purpose in life was to hunt down monsters. There were angels, vampires, werewolves and a whole host of other mythical beings. Enough to give one a headache.

Jimin had decided it would be more trouble than it’s worth to go back to his old life. It was no brainer really. Too many people here still thought he killed Yoongi, and sooner than later the Seoul police would catch him again. Maybe even have him illegally put in prison despite all the evidence. Given the behavior towards them as a band from those in power in the past, the odds weren’t ever in his favor.

The cold, hard reality of it all was that he now had a new purpose in life. And that was to seek retribution for Yoongi’s murder.

Right now they were all back in the hotel room. Sam and Dean were moving around packing up their things while Castiel and Jimin sat on the edge of one of the beds. The latter still had on the white shirt and pants from the mental hospital while the other three had changed out of their disguise. Silence held the air in its grip for another minute before Jimin spoke. 

_ “It still feels surreal,” _ Jimin admitted, Castiel turned his gaze from the Winchesters to the smaller man next to him,  _ “I mean I’m not denying it like some idiot, I know you teleported us here,” _

_ “I understand, most humans need time to process what they thought was otherwise a myth. Even some of those that are Hunters believe it or not. I can further prove that I am an angel if you wish.” _ Castiel offered. 

Jimin was quiet for a few seconds in thought before he answered, understandably a little carefully,  _ “How? What are you going to do?” _

Castiel proceeded to touch two fingers to Jimin’s forehead, “I gave you the gift of understanding English.”

A few seconds passed before mild awe settled over Jimin’s face, “Holy shit! This makes things easier if I’m going with you guys.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded in agreement, “Yes. I imagine so.”

“Jimin,” The sudden serious sound of Sam’s voice brought Cas and Jimin out of their conversation and their attention onto him, “I gotta ask again cause I want you to be really sure. This is your last chance to go back to a normal life. You can go back to your life as a Kpop artist and continue the life you’ve made. Are you still sure you want to be a Hunter? I’ll be honest, there’s no easy way out of it once you’re in. God knows I’ve tried, the hunting life will catch up to you sooner or later.” Sam added, ruefully as he stood in front of the shorter man.

“Last chance for us to take you back to your apartment.” Dean chimed in as he threw the last of his clothes into his bag on the side of the bed.

Jimin looked up at Sam, then at Dean. There was no hesitation in his voice a scant moment later as he looked at the both of them. His eyes full of stubborn, steely determination, “Without a doubt. I want to avenge Yoongi and kill the demon that took him.” 

Boy if that didn’t remind Sam and Dean of how their dad got into the business. Only this time around, Jimin didn’t have two sons to care for. And no fire was involved. That said, time felt frozen for the brothers as they caught the similarities in origin stories so to speak between Jimin and John. The more things change. 

A few seconds passed before time metaphorically resumed, Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby’s number, “I’ll update Bobby.” He said before he put his phone to his ear. Sam nodded and went back to finish packing up his own things. 

“Can I call Namjoon first? I don’t want the others to worry.” Jimin asked. Plus if he didn’t call, then there would be another can of worms should they discover he went missing. Better to nip that in the bud and assure them he was safe then have anyone go after him.

Sam looked over his shoulder then went to grab his phone that was on the nearby TV stand, “Sure, just be vague about it. Hunting monsters is not exactly well known among the rest of the population.”

(There may or may not be a slight inappropriate giddiness inside of Sam at the idea of a BTS member using his phone.) 

Jimin nodded as he took Sam’s phone, “Got it.” He dialed the number and he suddenly felt a sudden surge of emotion inside of him. This was all kinds of sad and heartbreaking, but it just had to be done. He can never go back to his old life. No more band, no more singing and performing with his lifelong friends. No more posting new VLive videos to brighten up many a fan’s day. He can’t even come back to South Korea due to the very high chance of being arrested the moment he sets foot out of the international airport. Not for a very long time at least. He also can’t bear the thought of BTS breaking up over all of this. He didn’t want the remaining members to lose their dream over something out of their control. 

He had to take a moment to compose himself when the line picked up,  _ “Hello….yeah well I got out...yes I’m fine. Listen, I’m sorry I can’t explain it too much, but I wanted you and the other hyungs to know I’m safe. I’m going somewhere faraway where I can lay low.” _ Jimin explained, his voice low, calm and steady. No doubt of the unbreakable sincerity and the painful sadness in his tone.

He also didn’t like that he had to lie and omit the full details to them, they didn’t deserve that, but what can he do? He was told the life he was about to partake was a secretive one. Besides, a Hunter can still travel to visit a friend for a while right? He can’t imagine that not being allowed. He just didn’t know the definite time when the whole Min Yoongi murder case would die down to the point where he can safely pay a visit to his old friends.

He continued,  _ “There’s also something I want you to promise me Namjoon. Please, please whatever the fuck you do keep the band together. Keep BTS-I know, I know...yes I get it, but Yoongi would’ve wanted all of you to keep going….I want all of you to keep going. Do this for the both of us please Joon. Tell the others I’m fine. Just promise me you’ll do this or I swear to god I will come back and double side kick your philosophical, clumsy ass.” _

If Jimin sounded adamant about it, well that was because he was. He was adamant for more than one reason. One of which was he wanted to prove to himself, albeit indirectly, that his friends had the talent and chops to do this without any sort of magic. That BTS can flourish without some dumb demon from Hell.

Jimin said goodbye and quickly hung up. He couldn’t bear the conversation any longer. He handed the phone back to Sam before he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared absentmindedly to the floor as the others finished getting their stuff together. His mind was blank honestly, mostly blank as he didn’t want to start to process all the revelations he was given. Or more accurately, he found himself taking the existence of monsters well enough. It was the revelation of the possible reason why Yoongi made a deal that he had the most trouble reconciling with. All these years he believed they earned all of this success through their own work ethics. And didn’t it feel weird to realize that. His priorities are a little screwed up at the moment, no need to tell him that, but he can’t ignore it. The simple fact of the matter was, he can’t shake the feeling there had been dirty, dirty things done in back alleyways and secluded buildings to secure their spot in the musical world. 

Damn it, here he was thinking for all this time they had actually achieved their own success by their own merits. And maybe that was still very much in play here, but he can’t help but look at his - now - old life with mildly tainted colored glasses. 

At least with hunting, he imagined he won’t feel like he had cheated all the way up to the top. He’ll become a Hunter the honest, straightforward way. 

About five minutes later, Castiel beckoned Jimin to stand up and to grab hands with one another. All four formed a closed circle with all of them holding each other's hands. It was to connect them all as they have to hold on to someone who held onto the angel. Otherwise one of them would be left behind.

A millisecond had passed and Jimin was no longer in South Korea. 


	4. Chapter 4

“ _...It has been devastating to continue… to hear the news… Both Jimin and Yoongi were dear to our hearts… our brothers… We-”  _ Jimin couldn’t watch anymore of the news feed so he shut the face of his laptop instead. He still appreciates what the others had done for him, but…

To think that everyone thought he was dead now was still… strange… freeing… insane… liberating slightly since now he didn’t have to worry about people following him constantly wherever he went. Anytime he went outside he still had to put on a disguise, but at most they just think he is a look-a-like since Park Jimin of BTS was ‘murdered’ while cuffed to his bed in the mental hospital back in Seoul. Not in Little Rock, Arkansas. Here he was just another face in the crowd. 

It had been Sam’s idea initially, and Dean quickly started pulling some strings with a man named Bobby that he had still yet to meet and Castiel finished the rest. 

This way, his name was clear, the crooked police couldn’t get what they wanted, and he was able to disappear. Well, almost. Namjoon and the others still knew, but with a well placed letter he had given to Castiel, they had made it seem like he was under witness protection in the states. Hopefully the other bought it, but he had always been too smart and too good at picking out bullshit. This time Jimin can only hope that he didn’t look any further than he needed to and took it for what it is. 

He really didn’t count on it.

Namjoon was playing his part well at least, and he and the others were clearly grieving, but they were continuing on. He had originally turned on the broadcast in order to find out what BigHit planned to do with them now that both he and Yoongi were supposedly ‘dead’, and thankfully, right out the gate they had said that BTS would live on and both of their memories would live with them. It had taken a lot for him to not tear up on that. 

“Coffee?” Breaking from his thoughts, Jimin looked up and turned towards the source of the voice. 

Sam was standing there, styrofoam cup steaming in his large hand and he nodded. “Yes please. Black.”

The giant of a man raised his brow and his lips tilted up slightly in a small dimpled grin, “Don’t like any cream or sugar?” 

“Not really.”

“You keep surprising me,” That wasn’t the first time that Sam had said that, and at first Jimin had been offended. Thinking that the American had been judging him for how he looked and for being an Idol. After talking over some beers one night though, he quickly learned that it was because he was extremely similar to Dean and it caught him off guard since not many people could keep up with the older man. Now Jimin just shrugged and softly smiled whenever he said it.

“I wonder if there will come a day where I won’t surprise you anymore.”

A deep chuckle fell from Sam’s lips as he turned back towards the coffee maker to make Jimin a plain cup of coffee, making sure to add nothing in it as he stirred in the instant pack of liquid fuel, and placed it in front of him. “I’m sure with time. You’ve only been with us for a few weeks now.”

“That’s true.” Had a month and a half really already flown by? 

It sure as hell didn’t feel like it. 

“I heard what you were listening to,” Sam gestured towards the closed laptop with a tilt of his head, his grin falling off of his face and twisting into something serious, “How are you feeling?”

He should have known that the other would have been paying attention, just like at his apartment with the others in Seoul, Jimin quickly learned that there was no such thing as privacy between the Winchesters and Castiel. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure?” Sam was leaning back in his chair, lounging really, and even from his peripheral Jimin could make out the shape of his long legs coming all the ways towards his own chair from the other end of the small table. It almost reminded him of Jungkook. 

God he missed them. 

“I’m sure.”

“It’s alright if you want to talk about them you know. Your life has changed a lot since coming with us.”

Boy did it.

Even still, “I don’t even know what I would say if I felt like I could talk.”

It wasn’t that he was trying to be aloof or dramatic, but Jimin genuinely didn’t know what to say in order to express what he was feeling. Since Yoongi’s murder, he hadn’t been the same. Bits and pieces continued to come back to him randomly, and even in the mental hospital he had been prone to night terrors because of it. Being with the Winchesters hadn’t made that change. One to many times Sam has had to wake him and literally shake him out of it because of how he was prone to harming himself in those moments. Even now his arms stung under the bandages from where his nails had cut in a little too deep. Then there was the fact that all he had ever known, all he had ever worked for, all he had dedicated himself towards… was gone. 

In the blink of an eye it was all gone. 

No more ARMY. No more Bangtan. No more Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok… no more Yoongi. His parents… the stage… the lights… dancing… singing… it was all gone…

Jimin was broken. 

Hollow.

Even if Sam, Dean, and Castiel hadn't saved him he would have ended up dead inside. 

The only difference now was that he wasn’t being locked up like a wild animal in a cage and was free to roam the earth. 

He didn’t know which was better. 

He should have just died with Yoongi that night… 

A large warm hand suddenly covered up his much smaller shaking ones that had clasped together in front of him. When had he even brought them up? 

Sam sighed heavily, tiredness in his eyes and voice as he spoke, “You’ll find the words eventually. Something that I have learned though is that you can’t focus on what you used to have. The more you do, the more broken you become, and the more problems you have along the way. Those thoughts will get you killed and in our line of work it's a lot easier then most.” 

He spoke like someone who had seen it all. Jimin supposes that he possibly had. There was still so much he didn’t know about the Winchesters, an alarming amount when he actually stopped to think about it. But… at the end of the day, they had saved him. Have saved others since bringing him on. And he was grateful to be free.

Even if he still didn’t feel like he truly was. 

“Does it ever get easier?” He found himself asking and one look in the other's eyes was answer enough. 

“I wish I could say yes,” Sam retracted his hand and Jimin almost chased after the warmth. That was also something he was having to get used to. In Korea, skinship between friends and loved ones was perfectly normal. There was no sexual undertone with it. He could cuddle with any of the members and sleep next to them, feed them, hold their hand, and no one would even blink an eye. Here in the states, however, it was a whole other ball game. He had known this during the times that they had toured here, but he had always been with the others and they still gave him all the affection that he could possibly want. 

Now he wasn’t with them and old habits die hard. The first few nights he had accidently grabbed one of their hands or even hugged since that is what he is used to doing and it had ended up being a long night of sharing cultures. 

“I wish I could say yes,” Jimin snapped out of his thoughts and returned to listening to Sam again, bringing his eyes away from his lonely hand to Sam’s eyes instead, “But you will never forget. There will always be that ‘What If’ in the back of your mind. Over time it will start to fade though, and the pain won’t hurt as much anymore over what you had lost.”

“Had it for you?” 

Sam paused, and for a moment, Jimin wondered if he had asked the wrong thing, when he shook his head, “I’m getting there.”

The door of their motel room slammed open then and in came Dean, Castiel not that far behind, always sticking close to his human lover like the literal angel that he is. “Can you believe this?”

Dean slammed a newspaper down on the closed laptop, nearly knocking over both Jimin and Sam’s coffees in the process if it wasn’t for the long haired hunter grabbing them before it landed. “Can you please be a little careful?” Sam scolded and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Relax princess, your precious laptop is safe.”

“You almost knocked over our coffees.”

“I didn’t though.”

“You could have.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Jimin giggled, the sound strange to his ears since he hadn’t giggled like that in so long and he was surprised by the genuine warmth that spread in his chest when watching the two men bicker. They were brothers after all, so it shouldn’t surprise them, but it did, and now both were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

“What?”

“For a moment there I didn’t think you could laugh, and here I was cracking all of my best jokes the last week just to see whether you could or not.” 

“Those were jokes?” Castiel said from behind him and Jimin laughed harder, a full bodied laugh that sent him almost falling to the floor. 

“Be careful there.” He needed this, needed this feeling again. 

It had been so long since he had last laughed.

While Dean and Castiel were bickering now, the couple clearly messing with each other for what the angel had said about the humans jokes, Sam was eyeing him. An unreadable look on his face while his eyes spoke volumes. If Jimin didn’t know better he would say that it was fondness, maybe something else if he was reading it right. 

He didn’t want to go there though. 

Not when Yoongi was still fresh in his heart and in his mind. Not when he still was in love with a man that was no longer alive. And definitely not when he could still feel his touch at night, even if it was in his dreams. 

It felt wrong even thinking that way. At even thinking that Sam was checking him out or showing him affection. Almost as if he was cheating. 

Was he really though?

Yoongi was gone, he was dead. There was no coming back from that, and it was the only reason that he was here right now. To avenge his boyfriend's death. Once the demon was dead that was when Jimin could move on. 

Looking back, it was clear that Yoongi knew that the hellhound was coming for him. That he was going to die soon. It's why he had been distancing himself as well as acting as strange as he was. He was also trying to protect him and the others by not being at the apartment when he knew that the hellhound was supposed to arrive. That’s why he had been disappearing at night like he was, not because he had been cheating like Jimin callously had assumed. 

If Jimin would have known.

He doesn’t know what he would have done, but he would have at least done something. But now, there was no turning back. There was no changing things. Yoongi was gone and the last moments that they had had together were of them fighting… 

The look on his face must have changed dramatically because soon all three men were staring at him. Everything felt stuffy and warm, his skin crawling and clothing feeling like it was too tight and he needed some air. 

“I need -” 

They just nodded and he got up from his seat and rushed outside. 

It was dark out, crickets playing their tunes in the air, and there was a soft breeze. Placing his hands on the hood of the impala that was parked right in front of their door, Jimin took in deep breaths of air in order to try and get the tears to go away but it didn’t work. Tears, hot and heavy, raced down his cheeks and even biting his lip wasn’t keeping the sobs from coming out. 

He had been afraid of Yoongi in those last moments. 

He couldn’t save him all while Yoongi was still trying to save him.

Fist coming down onto the car, Jimin tried to release all he was feeling in that moment, but it didn’t work. His hand just hurt and he was pretty sure he was going to be scolded for leaving a small dent in the hood once Dean saw it. 

Small trickles of blood fell from his knuckles and down his wrist as he put his hands in his hair and walked backwards until he was leaning against the wall, sliding down it before his trembling legs gave out.

Yoongi didn’t know how much he loved him before he died.

“I loved you…” He spoke the words to the air, not for anyone in particular, just to say them and get them out of his heavy heart, his hands in his hair and eyes shut tight, so that he never saw Sam standing in the doorway watching him. 

They had had their suspicions, Sam wasn’t going to lie, he and Dean had done a thorough investigation into both Jimin and Yoongi once it had been decided that he was going to be a somewhat permanent member of their team. Some of which included going through his phone before they hawked it and got him a burner. Even then they couldn’t get any hard evidence despite how much Dean kept saying that the two Idols were clearly a couple. But, Sam had been persistent in the fact that they didn’t have any real solid proof and a few pictures together and coded messages didn’t equate to being in a relationship. 

Jimin had that with all of his contacts. 

Now though, it was completely clear. 

Yoongi and Jimin had been a couple, and that was why he had been so willing to drop everything in order to avenge him.

Jimin and John just had one more thing in common then.

Closing the door, he allowed Jimin to have his privacy, wondering what had just happened in order to trigger this and if it had been anything that they had done or said and went back to the table. Dean and Castiel were looking at him, his brother with a raised brow and arms crossed over his chest while Castiel was more puzzled. 

Before he could even get a word out though, Castiel nodded and made a ‘Ohhh’ sound. “They were a couple.”

“How did you-”

“I just looked into his thoughts.”

“I thought I told you to stop doing that,” Dean turned to him, “It’s creepy.”

Castiel merely shrugged, “He had apparently noticed some of the looks that Sam has been giving him and started to feel immensely guilty for even noticing. He seems to think that he is cheating. You humans are strange beings.”

“You really shouldn’t be telling us this.” Sam countered but Dean huffed.

“I told you they were fucking.”

“You should probably refrain from checking him out Sam,” Castiel cut in and it was his turn to groan. 

“I wasn’t meaning to,” He really hadn’t either, one moment he was getting onto Dean for the millionth time about not being careful around electronics and the next thing he knows the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his life suddenly graced his ears. It was like a twinkling fairy. Beautiful and angelic, well, not in the real angel way but the television version. And it was hard not to be mesmerized. Sam truly couldn’t help it. 

“You got the hots for the Backstreet boy?”

“Idol Dean.”

“He’s in a boyband, there is no difference.” Sam kinda wishes that he would say this in front of some of their fans, but he loved his brother and didn’t want to see him come to an early death again any time soon. 

“Whatever you say.”

“Still,” Dean continued, “You have the hots for him?”

“I do not want to talk about this,” Not when he knew that the other clearly was not going to be interested in him any time soon. While others sought out comfort easily when a loved one died, lord knows they had run into a few freaky widows over the years who needed a little one-on-one time beneath the sheets in order to forget about their newly deceased husband, but Jimin wasn’t like that. He was mourning hard, and it was clear that this was the only reason that he had decided to join them in the first place. 

Much like their father had before them for their mother, and he for Jessica years later. 

It was the never ending cycle for a hunter and he really shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Oh come on, why not go get your lonely ass out of here and go comfort him?” Dean said with a wiggle of his brows and he just rolled his eyes.

“Jimin isn’t like that Dean.”

“Sam is right,” Castiel interjected and he smiled in relief, at least he knew that he could count on him for this, “Any advances right now would likely get him rejected.”

“See.”

“Which is why Sam must wait and make Jimin come to him.” Castiel nodded sagely and Dean was back to wiggling his brows and giving him a shit eating grin.

“Can we just move this along. What made you so pissed off with the newspaper earlier?”

“Oh yeah that,” Dean picked it up and handed it to him, “Front page.”

It was a local paper, not something that was spread nationwide, just something for the people of the town to get the news about what was going on in their neighborhoods. At first, Sam didn’t see anything strange. That is, until he looked inside and in the bottom right hand corner was an article. An article with Jimin’s face plastered all over it. 

They were saying that the singer wasn’t actually dead and this was all just a hoax and publicity stunt. Much like one would say for Micheal Jackson or Tupac. Thing is, this really was Jimin, and now they were probably going to have to hurry and leave. 

“Well shit.”

“What did I mess,” Jimin walked back inside then, eyes puffy from crying, but masking it well. 

“Looks like you’ve been spotted,” Sam hadn’t been wanting to tell him but Castiel had beaten him to the punch before he could come up with an excuse, at least Dean had the forethought to whisper a harsh ‘Cas’ afterwards. All Sam could do was watch as the ex-singers eyes grew wide with fright and his posture stiffen to that of a board. 

“What?”

“Just an article,” He didn’t want Jimin to worry, “Not a big deal at all. People do this for all ‘dead’ celebrities.”

“Yeah,” Jimin licked his lips and it took all of his self control in order to not follow the movement, “But I’m not exactly dead.”

He had a point.

“Looks like we are going to have to leave soon or you're going to have to hide out here.”

Jimin pouted, “We just got here though.”

“That’s the life man,” Dean said, “Make sure to pack up and be ready by morning in case we need to scram, me and Cas are going to our room. Don’t need us.”

With that his brother marched towards the door with Castiel following not far behind. Unlike Dean though, Castiel lingered for a minute to whisper something in Jimin’s ear and then promptly left.

“What did he say?” He was curious.

“To stop blaming myself.”

That was better said than done. 

\----

Scream after scream erupted shrilly from his throat and Jimin flailed in his sheets, nails reopening the wounds on his arms and despite the fact that his eyes were completely open, he felt like he couldn't see. Everything was a blur. 

Strong arms were lifting him up, pressing him against a solid chest and like a bucket of cold water being thrown on him, Jimin stilled. 

It happened again. 

Another night terror. 

It felt so real.

“You're okay, you're not there Jimin, you're going to be alright,” Sam was whispering the words into his ear and Jimin allowed himself to take in the small comfort. 

He couldn’t stop shaking, tears falling from his eyes as small sobs passed from his throat to his lips. His arms burned, and he knew that they were going to have to treat them again, and when he looked down he could see the small tendrils of blood against his and Sam’s skin, and if the other was bothered by it he didn’t let it show. He just continued to keep Jimin’s wrists pinned in his hands, wrapping him completely in his arms, and kept him from moving until his breathing evened out just like he would every night since he had arrived here. 

This would be a hell of a lot easier if Jimin just allowed Castiel to use his grace on him in order to fall asleep, but… he didn’t want to have to resort to that. Not after magic had been blindly leading his life this whole time. 

So he chose to suffer instead. 

Thankfully the Winchesters understood. 

Sam especially. “Are you feeling better?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good,” The other let him go and once more Jimin found himself chasing after the others warmth. He wanted that affection so badly, but he didn’t know how to ask. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up then.” 

“Can I go outside for a moment, to get some fresh air?” Jimin knew that Sam and Dean didn’t like him doing this, especially since the monster of the week could be lurking around any corner. But it soothed him. Back in Seoul, with the others, they used to find peace and solace at night by the Han River, just watching the small waves and the moon. Whenever he saw the moon now, part of him felt whole again. 

So he needed it.

He heard Sam sigh and he knew that the other was going to let him, “Just for a minute and then I will come get you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t tell Dean.”

He giggled, watery and sad, “I won’t don’t worry.”

With that, he got up and walked outside, his legs unsteady because of the position he had been in. Now that he could see his arms better, he could see the long lines of blood pouring out from his pajama shirt. They were going to have to get him another one, and at this point, he was really considering just not wearing one at all if it wasn’t for Sam being in the room with him. He still wasn’t sure on how the other felt about him, and none of them were extremely close yet so he wasn’t that comfortable either. 

“ _ Jimin...” _

Freezing, his blood suddenly ran cold. 

“ _ Jimin...” _

Head shooting up, Jimin frantically looked around him. He had heard him. Just now. 

“Yoongi…” He called, but there was no answer, so he had tried again, “Yoongi…” Still nothing.

But he had heard him. There was no doubt about that in his mind. Jimin would know that voice anywhere. Maybe he was finally going insane from everything, because he possibly couldn’t have heard him… could he? 

“Time to come inside.” Sam called from the door and Jimin shook himself from his thoughts. 

Yoongi was dead. 

That couldn’t have been him calling him. 


	5. Chapter 5

It kept happening. The little moments where Jimin thought he heard his name being spoken in the air around him. Not when it would be obvious who spoke his name. No, it’ll be when he was alone, either during his one minute alone time outside of the motel room he and Sam shared. Or whenever he was on a case and he was searching around a room of a house or an office for any sign of the supernatural. It had to be fake, just an auditory hallucination cause...how the hell can the voice be Yoongi?

Because again, Yoongi is dead. Never coming back, decomposing in the ground, absorbed back into the Earth to act as fertilizer for some tree or plant dead.

He saw his lifeless body on the floor of the studio with all sorts of morbid wounds. Nobody could survive that. It was just an impossibility that seasoned Hunters like Sam and Dean would agree would be weird if it was. Or probably would, he hadn’t actually asked. But he didn’t really need too, didn’t take a damn rocket scientist to figure out what the answer would be. 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t confide in Sam and the others about it. The amount of times it had been happening had unfortunately increased, it was getting harder and harder that it was all in his head. Sam understood though, the same thing had happened when he lost Jessica. He always told him that with time it’ll eventually get better. That soon his imagination would stop playing tricks.

But the thing was, it wasn’t getting any better. Not with him. It’s been about five months since he joined the group and the amount of occurrences have gotten worse. To the point where he could swear he heard his name called by a familiar voice of a bygone life at least once per day. And everytime when he brought it up, it was all the same, Sam - or Dean - telling him it was all in his head. 

He wanted to believe. Wanted to believe so bad because that outcome would make the most damn sense with what he knew, what they all knew. Would make the most damn logical sense. And yes that accounted for all the weird things he’d learned while as a Hunter trainee. Never once as someone killed by a hellhound came back as a ghost. Or so from what he gathered when he looked it up one day after he asked Sam if he could borrow his laptop for five minutes.

He resolved to ignore the voice at this point and repeat the same reminder in his head as though it was a religious thing. He really didn’t want this to turn this whole issue into a bigger issue than it should be. Because the more he’d do it, the more he’ll feel like he legitimately needed to be admitted into a mental asylum. 

_ Yoongi is dead. Yoongi is dead, you’re just hearing things. It's all in your head Jimin. It’s all in your head. Nothing but a cruel hallucination. _

He would repeat those simple phrases over and over in his head, sometimes with his eye closed shut in an effort to speed the process. Rinse and keep it up until he felt his mind was back on track with reality. He can’t afford to get distracted on the job. This wasn’t something one can work from home like say graphic design. No leeway lest you wanted to get killed easily or possessed by some ghoul or demon. One must have absolute concentration because a Hunter meant life or death on two levels. You and the people you’re trying to save.

Jimin, as of right now, stood in front of the bathroom mirror in childish awe. This was many of the dingy motel rooms he’d been in since he joined the team. Luckily, there was some down time today, and it was much needed for all of them really. And well, to paint a fuller picture, it was more like they couldn’t do anything but wait until they can fix their current predicament.

“I’m taller than Namjoon,” Jimin said to himself before he let out a bright boyish laugh, “I’m finally the tallest one in the room for once.” There was a fleeting urge to call said leader of BTS up to tease him all to hell about it, but in no way was that a viable reality right now. 

So instead he just imagined it. He imagined himself at 6’4 and being dubbed the tallest member instead of Namjoon the world over. He imagined the other six members asking for help because something was on the top shelf and they can’t reach it. And he, as the good hyung he was, would gladly do so and grab whatever they wanted with ease. Although he pictured himself as this in his own body rather than stuck inside Sam’s body. But he’d take it, there might have also been an image or two in his mind of Namjoon's reaction to him like this. And indeed the whole body swap implied here was nothing but the truth, the reflection shows Jimin as a man with longish brown hair and, admittedly pretty, hazel colored eyes.

Which, of course, meant Sam was inside his body for the time being. Well, no, actually it could’ve been equally Dean or Cas. But it was him and Sam that were in the same room as the witch when she had casted a spell one last time before she died. Which wouldn’t happened if he wasn’t distracted by Yoongi’s stupid voice in the wind.

He was all poised to take her out when he suddenly heard a whisper that eerily sounded like his name. He automatically turned his head to the voice just as the witch came into the room. From there everything was a chaotic blur. He was thrown into the wall and down onto a table with various odds and ends. The witch was about to monologue her plan to enslave the small town when Sam burst in and finally - to put it in Dean’s words - ganked the bitch. 

Jimin let out a small exhale, the slight high feeling he had finally left the building. Replaced by guilt that he allowed himself to break concentration and give some figment of his imagination his attention. It was supposed to be an open and shut case. But now because of him, they have an unneeded mess to clean up. He stared at the man in the mirror for a second longer before he put his hands in his - Sam’s - jean pockets and walked back out.

Sam was at the small desk by the window, naturally in his own body due to the whole...swap situation. He was in front of his laptop with recently bought headphones on. There was a moment where Jimin was struck again by the surreality of it all. His own body across the room and he was over here as a third person observer.

The curtains were opened, which revealed an overcast Oregon sky. Was probably gonna be like that for the next couple of days according to the weather. There’ll even be rain later on, but that wouldn’t matter too much. They’ll be on the road by then.

Unless they still haven’t fixed this by then. 

But they weren’t too worried about it because Castiel went on an errand to track down a book with the needed body swap spell. Sam had figured that would work just as well as any reversal spell in this case. The mechanism would be the same wouldn’t it? Jimin and Sam would be simply swapped back into their given bodies with no nefarious intent behind it.

Sam only noticed him when he sat down across from him. The younger Winchester finally took his headphones off and tore his gaze from whatever was on the screen, “Hey Jimin. Dean just called ten minutes ago. Castiel is not gonna get back until tomorrow.” He said apologetically. They were handling this well all things considered, but the sooner they fixed this the better.

Jimin shrugged, “It’s fine.” He leaned back in his chair before he moved Sam’s lanky legs in as he leaned on the table with his arms. Sam’s arms but whatever, “Actually I should be the one apologizing. It’s my fault we’re in this mess...I-I got distracted again.” He sighed as he looked aimlessly down at the table. He was still angry at himself for not being focused 100 percent back at the house.

“Hey it’s ok,” Sam put his hand over Jimin’s arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. His voice was soft and affectionate despite the timbre being all wrong for the person stuck inside. He looked up to find two deep brown eyes in his direction. He would giggle at the weirdness of it all if it weren’t for the tender moment between them right now. “Everybody makes mistakes, this is not your fault. I remember being distracted like you were on a simple ghost hunt while Jessica’s death was still fresh in my mind several years ago. I almost ended up being possessed.”

“Oh,” Jimin said before he fell silent for a moment, the air pensive “How long did it happen for you?” Jimin asked softly, now curious as he paid full attention to Sam. He wanted some frame of reference to go by,

“I’m not sure exactly, but it was a while. I gradually stopped imagining my name being called and...as bad as it sounds, things got better. Like I said before, things will never be the same, but it does get easier. I can promise you that at least.”

Jimin nodded, he understood that completely. He just wished his mind would get with the damn program already. Sam gave him a warm and empathic smile as he gave Jimin’s hand another quick squeeze before he pulled it away. He continued, a light smile on his face “And hey, if it makes you feel any better, Cas also messed up on this case too. Dean told me over the phone.”

Jimin couldn’t help but crack a smile of his own and a laugh, most of the tension and guilt already left his - temporary - body. He was now too curious to not ask. The angel and Dean were good sources of laughter. Sam too, especially with how he reacts to the other two, “What did he do?”

“You remember the vic’s sister, Lily Purnell?” Jimin nodded. She had a big house in the countryside where they have all been that morning. He and Sam had looked around for any hex bags while Cas and Dean interviewed her. “Apparently she made a joke about how her brother might as well be the smooth talking devil while drunk. Well, Cas took that literally and threw holy water on her to make sure she wasn’t, in fact, a demon.”

Jimin burst out laughing, his head down in his arms as Sam chuckled along with him. He felt grateful for this, he was able to relax more and let that guilt quell down to the point where it’s not front and center anymore. He had to admit, where was Sam all his life. He knew just precisely the words needed to make him feel better. He was similar to Namjoon like that, compassionate, sympathetic and always strived to help those he cared about. 

(Of course there was the whole book thing too. He also can’t forget to mentally list book nerds in comparison between the two.)

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the laughter faded away as Jimin got up to open the door. It was Dean and he immediately walked into a spot in front of the table.

“Alright since Cas is gone for the day and there’s nothing else for us to do,” Dean began as he faced both Jimin and Sam, “I figured we can go and get Jimin inked up with an anti-possession tattoo.” Dean looked directly at Jimin, another pause as the older Winchester was momentarily caught up guard. Yes, vessels being occupied by angels and demons are an actual thing in this world, but humans swapping souls was not exactly a common occurrence. But he wasn’t that surprised, mind you, magic did also exist after all so it wasn’t that much of a stretch. Still, this was something else to see played out. “Unless you want to wait until you’re back in your own body.” 

Jimin thought for a second before he shook his head, “No, it’s fine as long as Sam is. I should probably get it sooner than later anyways.” 

Dean nodded, he can agree to that. He turned over to Sam who had just shut his laptop and got up to his full height. Well, temporary height. Dean had to take another moment to savor the fact that he was once again taller than Sam.

He couldn’t help but make a good natured tease about it, “I’m gonna miss this come tomorrow. Been years since I was the taller brother.” He sighed with exaggerated nostalgia.

Sam rolled his eyes. Jimin giggled once again.

____________________

The three walked into the tattoo parlor, Dean was in front while the other two were behind him. He looked around for a second before he walked up to the guy in charge, “Excuse me, my brother Sam-,” He pointed to Jimin’s actual body, “-is here to get this tattooed on him.” He explained as he fished out the picture of the pentagram from his pocket to show.

(Thank god they were able to find a place where walk-ins were welcomed.)

When the guy looked at the picture then back up at Dean in confusion. However, a second later, realization dawned, “Oh right, I talked to you earlier.”

Dean gave a nod in confirmation, “Yes, I’m Dean and that’s my other brother Jimin,” Dean gestured to the taller person on his right. Something to be said about not giving one fuck about any sort of inane societal expecatations. If people don’t blink twice about an Asian dude with a Western name, then the same should be the case vice versa, “We’re both here for moral support.”

If there was any moment here where the guy was hung up on the name, it thankfully didn’t last too long. A quick death glare that left no room for questions, courtesy of Dean, took care of that. The tattooist awkwardly nodded and rightfully moved along, “S-sure can do.” He ushered Sam to one of the seats there while Dean and Jimin stood off to the side.

After several minutes Dean leaned in close to Jimin before he whispered, “You have some neat tattoos.”

“Oh uhh, thanks,” Jimin matched the same level of volume as he faced Dean, it wouldn't be good to have others overhear them. This all sounded pretty weird out of context. Plus he wanted to avoid the sight of his old Nevermind tattoo. That specific word had just grown more bittersweet in recent months. A reminder of what once was before the incident that changed everything. A reminder of his old life and how marred it was by magic in actuality.

He could have erased it, destroying the final link between now and how tainted their musical success was all along. It would help for him to fully move on from his old life, there was good logic there. But at the same time he didn’t want to lose a reminder of the good times he did have with the band. 

Jimin continued, “I got the number 13 on my wrist there, for my birthdate.” He inconspicuously pointed to his - actual - wrist. There was also a Hangul script going down on the left side of his chest.

“Oh yeah, you’re a Friday the 13th baby ain’t ya,” Dean remembered coming across that date when he and Sam did a background check. He chuckled with a rueful smile at the memory, “I only remember that day because I made the mistake of thinking Sammy was ready to take on a tougher case together without dad. He was 12 at the time, I was 16. We went after a vampire nest and barely made it out alive. Dad whooped my ass good as per the usual.”

“You guys had it rough growing up,” Jimin said with sympathy. He knew the general gist of their childhood by now. The boys grew up with an asshole of a dad obsessed with revenge and Bobby took up the role as surrogate father. The comment was met with only a simple nod and a short, solemn reply, “Yeah. In that respect I’m glad you’re coming into the hunting life as an adult rather than as a kid. You had more of a childhood than I did.” Jimin nodded, he felt sad that was the case for him.

Dean rolled up his shirt sleeve on his left arm after several seconds. He wanted to move onto something lighter which was very understandable, “I would’ve gotten a few more tattoos by now. But I either didn’t have the money or was too busy saving people and the world. Didn’t get around to it until I fell in love with Cas.” He explained as the angel’s full name, adorned in a simple script, was fully visible.

Jimin’s smile in awe as he took a good look at it, “That looks cool and meaningful. I like that.”

Dean smiled as he covered it back up, “Thanks. Castiel has my name tattooed with Enochian script on the inside of his left wrist.”

____________________

They decided to drive all night. There would’ve been no reason for this except a couple hours after the fix it spell, Dean received a call from Bobby. An urgent case in a town about six or seven hours down south from where they were at. Apparently Bobby had gotten the call first but he was already deep in a case of his own so he had sent the second one their way. 

And this was the next day when Jimin and Sam were finally back in their well worn given bodies. It would’ve been nice to go with the original plan and drive in the daytime, but it is what it is as a Hunter. 

(Dean also may or may have not have taken a picture of him and Sam prior to the spell. He clearly got a kick out of being the tallest Winchester for a short while. Jimin rolled his eyes lightheartedly with a laugh that denoted his true reaction. Castiel however just looked plain confused at all of this.)

Jimin was in the backseat with his head on Sam’s lap, he was fast asleep with Sam soothed him by rubbing his free hand up and down arm while glued to the phone. Dean was also fast asleep in the shotgun seat. The only ones awake at the moment were Castiel and Sam himself. The former had no need for sleep so naturally he drove, and the latter wanted some time to brush up on his BTS history without anyone potentially teasing him more about it. 

Course he couldn’t listen to the music right now but he sure can look up the lyrics. The first one he went to was one of Jimin’s old solos. Castiel’s gift of Korean to him and Dean had helped quite a bit, here he was memorizing the original version of Lie. 

After that, he plowed through old Korean articles on BTS. Back when they just debuted and getting their start in the kpop world. He won’t tell Jimin, not now at least as he didn’t want to upset him. But there was an undercurrent of resentment towards Yoongi that increased the more he read. He really didn’t like the fact that all of their success was mired and ultimately controlled by magic. 

It should be more impressive, he should feel more impressed, the highest level of impressed it would go. The highest in the world, but the knowledge of magic just cheapened it. So Sam just pretended there wasn’t any involved. He really wanted to learn all he could about the band. Especially after checking out their songs, music videos and performances on YouTube whenever he could here and there over the past few months. And this pretend magic-less scenario has helped on his downward spiral into the rabbit hole. That and the avoidance of anything about Yoongi as much as he could. 

Eventually though he had to take a break. The more he read, the more he felt a surge of sadness that pooled out over his chest for the other members. They all thought they got this far by plain honest work, never knew the real reason for their fame. He put his phone in his shirt pocket before he laid one hand on his shoulder and ran the other through Jimin’s soft, black hair. 

Yeah, that was another thing. He now has a full blown crush on Jimin now. Just falling more in love everyday but he made sure to keep himself realistic about it. He was still following Cas’s suggestion though, letting Jimin come to him. He knew better than to screw it up by going too fast. He had watched Cas do practically the same thing with Dean in the time since they’ve met. And he didn’t even know the angel had a crush until shortly after Dean confided in him that he had a crush himself on Castiel. 

Still, despite the magic, it was all still impressive with the sheer singing talent and how intricate their choreography was. And that’s not to discount the amazing meaningful music videos they have put out. Sam had fun deciphering what some of them have meant.

After ten minutes of nothing but the rumble of the road beneath the Impala, he was abruptly broken out of his thoughts by a sudden shriek from Jimin. Sam immediately looked down in concern as he soothed him by rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder. Another thing to add to the impressive list was Dean still dead to the world. Must’ve been extra exhausted after that last case. Castiel, however, was startled and he immediately pulled to the side of the road before he turned his head around.

“Is everything alright?” Castiel asked, worried as Sam whispered to Jimin that he was completely safe and he was fine.

A cold, shiver went through Jimin’s skin and his voice shuddered. He noticed Castiel looked at him and felt bad once he realized a second later that they must’ve stopped, “Y-yeah I just had a nightmare. I’m sorry I distracted you.” Jimin added after a few seconds passed. 

“No, it’s quite alright.” Castiel reassured him.

“Whatever the nightmare was, it wasn’t real Jimin.” Sam said, his voice full of warmth and a fond tone.

“I’m not completely sure to be honest...I dreamt Yoongi’s deal controlled me and the other members all our life. Not just during our musical career.” Jimin explained quietly with a horrified shudder in his voice. By now, he twisted his body to where he laid upright with his head still on Sam’s lap.

“I don’t think that would’ve been possible. Yoongi would've had to be two to make a deal that affected you from birth.” Sam pointed out, “Plus he would also have to be older than Seokjin.”

“I agree with Sam.” Castiel said matter of factly, “Highly improbable for a baby human to accomplish.”

Silence passed as Jimin took a few deep breaths to calm down. The presence of Sam had helped a great deal with grounding him in reality. Meanwhile, satisfied that things seemed to be ok, Castiel turned back around and resumed the drive.

“You’ve been doing your research haven’t you?” Jimin teased with a small smile, the moonlight outside casted Sam’s face in a soft glow that only just added to how much of a comfort he already was. Warm, compassionate, he had been there every time he had one of these night terrors and had been the one who was there to help bring him in.

Sam chuckled warmly as he felt a bit of heat in his cheeks, “Yeah, what can I say? I got the bug. Been even thinking about registering to join your Army.” He beamed at his little joke.

Jimin laughed which faded into a warm smile of his own, he felt more relaxed now. He didn’t really want to be lulled back into another potential nightmare so instead he just peacefully laid his head down as he gazed up above at the ceiling. 

For once, tonight he didn’t hear his name be called in the faint recesses amidst the background noise so he was thankful for the reprieve. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Jiminie,” Taehyung looked at him nervously, “Do you ever wonder if there is more out there?” _

_ Jimin looked at him in confusion, his brows pursing together, “Like aliens?” _

_ The other boy chuckled, pulling at the grass with his fingers as he looked out towards the Han River, the moonlight their backdrop, “No,” He grew quiet, the silence stretching out calmly around them, “Like Angels. Do you think they exist?” _

_ He didn’t know, wasn’t even sure if he believed to be honest, sure he had grown up Buddhist, but after leaving home to become an idol he admittedly hadn’t put much thought into any religion. “I’m not sure.” _

_ Taehyung frowned, his voice barely above a whisper against the sound of the moving river, “Would you think that I am crazy if I said that I believed in them?” _

_ Shaking his head, unconsciously he leaned against Taehyung’s shoulder until he was resting against him, “Why would I think you are crazy if it's something you believe in TaeTae?”  _

_ He shrugged, “I don’t know,” Placing his head against Jimin's, they sat there like that, watching the Han River pass by in gentle waves until it was time to go.  _

_ \---- _

_ Warm and comforting smells wafted from the kitchen in tendrils of delicious smoke. It was one of their rare days off and Seokjin was cooking for them. Now that they were known world wide, it was harder for them all to eat together as a family, let alone for any of them to enjoy their eldest Hyung’s cooking.  _

_ The other was dutifully at the stove, smiling and cracking jokes, feeding a hungry Jungkook who continuously came in and wrapped himself around his back until he was given a treat. Much like the oversized puppy dog that he was, despite his rabbit nature.  _

_ Jimin was sitting on the counter, much to the elders' distaste. While Seokjin grumbled good naturedly about him sitting there, there wasn’t any real bite to his words and he didn’t truly mind Jimin being there. Watching and soaking up whatever wisdom about the proper way to dice an onion or boil pasta. Not to mention the wide array of dad jokes that he kept shooting his way since Jimin was one of the few who truly appreciated them. Always laughing and eager for more.  _

_ Today though, there weren’t many jokes.  _

_ Seokjin was quiet and while Jimin didn’t mind too much, part of him was worried.  _

_ So he waited.  _

_ Hung out in the kitchen and waited for the other to finally open up to him and thankfully he didn’t have to wait for long. “Jimin-ah?”  _

_ Turning his attention fully onto the older, Jimin gave him a wide smile, his eyes smiling with his lips and nodded, “Yes Hyung?” _

_ “The other night,” Seokjin paused to lick his lips, hands continuing to stir the food in the pot as he talked, “It was a little intense right?” _

_ Jimin nodded, “It was.” He knew exactly what the other was getting at as well. They hadn’t gone public with the information, and they probably never would. Sometimes it was just better to handle these things privately then blast it all over the internet for the world to pick apart. But the other night, when they had been coming back from rehearsals for a broadcast that they were going to perform on, something strange had happened.  _

_ Something none of them could explain and attributed to being a little too overworked, a little too stressed, and a little too tired to comprehend.  _

_ They couldn’t have seen what they thought they had seen right? _

_ “Do you think it is going to show up again?” _

_ He didn’t know. _

_ \---- _

_ “Jimin…”  _

Eye’s shooting open, Jimin startled. Everything hurt. From his lungs, to his ribs, his entire chest was in shooting pain that throbbed and burned. 

_ “Jimin!”  _

He knew that voice, and looking around him, he became frantic. 

Suddenly, hands were on him, hands that felt warm and familiar, his heart racing at the touch, and he was being dragged out of the burning building. All of the rubble that had collapsed onto him from the case gone wrong lifting away as he was brought outside to safety. 

Dots danced before his vision, and despite the fact that a hand was caressing his face, smacking at his cheek in order to keep him awake. Jimin’s vision swam. 

_ “JIMIN!”  _

Why couldn’t he place the voice?

He knew who it was?

But right now, with everything hurting and his mind muddled, he couldn’t think properly. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong had gone wrong. They had been fools to trust Brady and Erwin. Complete and utter fools. The two other hunters had led them into a trap, having recognized who Jimin was and not liking the Winchesters since they had a grudge against their old man. 

Jimin being famous and thought to be dead was just the icing on the cake for them because they figured they could get some good money for ransoming him off to people in Korea. 

What made everything worse was that the only reason that the brothers had even trusted the two, despite their misgivings, was because they had been so nice to Jimin and he had convinced them to trust them in their investigation. Now Sam and Dean were being led to a coven of hungry vampires, Cas was nowhere to be seen, and Jimin well… He had put up a fight. More than one that they thought was possible coming from him.

Apparently they assumed he didn’t know how or that he only knew how to bar fight like the Winchesters did, but no. Jimin was a trained martial artist as well as sword fighter. He held his own. Even then though, it was hard going against two men who not only had height and weight on him, but years of killing in their arsenal as well. 

While he had been able to hold them off, using the sword that Dean had recently bought him from a local Gun Show, things had turned weird really quick. 

For some reason though his memory was spotty when it came to the details. 

Maybe it was because of the smoke, maybe it was because of the fire, maybe it was even because of a rafter falling on him as he tried to escape, but he could have sworn that he had seen… That hadn’t been possible though. 

It couldn’t be possible.

There was no way that Yoongi could have been there.

And there was no way that Yoongi could have been the one who had saved him just now either. No matter how familiar those hands felt. 

“Jimin!” That was another familiar voice, and this time when he blinked his eyes open, the image of Sam flooded his vision and he coughed. 

His chest really hurt. 

\----

_ Hoseok was smiling awkwardly at him, the two of them sitting side-by-side in their shared bedroom on Jimin’s bed. “So,” He cleared his throat, “You and Yoongi huh?” _

_ The other had caught them together earlier this morning kissing in the producers studio. Jimin knew that he was going to have to explain things too him once they were alone, and while he didn’t think that Hoseok would hate him for being gay, he was also extremely nervous. He hadn’t even come out to his parents yet.  _

_ “Yeah,” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other as he admitted it. Too scared to see how he would react.  _

_ “Hey Jiminie,” Hoseok grabbed his hand and spoke softly, “You know we love you right. That it’s okay.” _

_ That’s when the tears fell and his Hyung wiped them away.  _

_ “We will all still love you both. I promise.” _

_ \---- _

_ “You know I’m,” Namjoon was flushing, unable to meet his eyes as he shifted from foot to foot in front of him, “I’m actually surprised you know.” _

_ Word had finally gotten around that he and Yoongi were seeing each other now and while everyone had had their rounds of encouraging him and supporting their new relationship, Namjoon had sat back in the wings. Waiting, and silent. It really worried Jimin at first, and while anxiety still persisted inside of his heart, he knew that Namjoon didn’t hate him. The rapper wouldn’t be able to hate anyone.  _

_ “God I’m horrible at this.”  _

_ “You know you can tell me anything Moni-Hyung.” Jimin meant it to. _

_ “It’s just that,” Namjoon sighed, looking completely dejected, “I thought that for a moment there. That maybe you,” He gulped, looking down at his shoes with his hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket, “That you and me were possibly going to become a thing. So when you and Yoongi announced that you two were going out, I,” He met Jimin’s eyes then and guilt ate at him completely, “I was hurt a little. But I promise I won’t come between either of you. I want you two happy and we are friends first.” _

_ “I’m so-” Namjoon held out a hand for him to be silent. _

_ “You can’t help who you fall for Jimin.”  _

_ Still didn’t stop Jimin from feeling like shit. Until a month ago, he hadn’t even seen Yoongi as a possible romantic interest, and had even been flirting with Namjoon, considering a relationship with him and everything since he knew that the older was bi and interested. But, something had changed. He doesn’t know what it was, but for some reason, like a light switch inside of his brain, he had started to see Yoongi differently and his feelings for Namjoon went away.  _

_ They had even kissed a few times. Making out in the solitude of his studio since there was no privacy back in the dorms. Almost going all the way if it wasn’t for Jimin being too shy to lose his virginity. Only going as far as to grind on each other messily. _

_ “I want you two to be happy.” _

_ \---- _

Memories from the past flashed before his mind's eye as he slowly came back into consciousness. Jimin wasn’t sure how long he was out for, but he knew that it had to be a while considering the fact that he was now laying down in a comfortable bed in what looked like a house. For a moment, panic overtook him, but before it could even affect him there was a poof and Castiel was in the bedroom with him. 

“You are awake.”

He nodded.

“I will let Sam and Dean know.” He paused, giving Jimin a lopsided smile, “We are happy you are awake. I had been giving you my grace, but only in little amounts.”

With that, Castiel poofed again, and once more Jimin was alone. 

Where was he though? 

The sound of footsteps running up stairs caught his ears, and sitting up, Jimin barely made it into a comfortable position before Sam was barreling into the room. He was puffing, hair a little sweaty, skin red and glistening, shirtless as can be, and Jimin’s eyes practically bugged out of his head at the sight. It wasn’t often that he got to see the brunette shirtless, but when he did,  _ oh boy _ was it a sight. 

“You're awake.”

He was starting to doubt that a little bit, but instead brought a pillow to his lap so he could hug it as well as hide his growing arousal. “Yeah,” Licking his lips, his eyes caught on a sweat trail that was falling from Sam’s chest to his navel and nearly choked, “What happened though?” 

Sam, completely unaware of his dilemma, came fully into the room and sat down on the bed. “Brady and Erwin tricked us. Thankfully the trap they had set for Cas backfired and he was able to get us in time, and then he had warped us to you. They were dead, so good work there, but you were unconscious outside and had massive injuries to your chest. If Cas hadn’t,” He looked away, hands gripping the sheets of the bed like a lifeline, “He said that you were almost dead.”

“Oh.” Well, that explained his life flashing before his eyes.

“Jimin, I-” Before Sam could finish what he was about to say, his hazel eyes melting into his own, Dean and a man Jimin had never met before were walking into the room.

“So this is Jimin.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and the man beneath the trucker cap smiled warmly at him from beneath his beard. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to wonder if you were a figment of these two idjits' imaginations.”

Sam cleared his throat and leaned away from him, having leaned close while he was speaking, “This is Bobby.”

He figured by the sound of his voice, but it was nice to finally put a face to the man, “It is nice to meet you.”

“I wish it was under better circumstances. How are you feeling?”

Truthfully, he felt alright, nothing was wrong with him. In fact, he felt better than ever even. But… the image of Yoongi in that barn still haunted his memory. 

Should he tell them… 

Would they even believe him… 

Maybe it was better to keep this to himself. 

“I feel alright. A little sore, but good.”

Bobby nodded, “I’ll cook some lunch then. You missed breakfast, so come down when you are ready.”

“Thank you.” With a nod, Bobby left the room and there was only Sam and Dean left behind. 

“After lunch we need you to tell us what happened there alright.” Dean sounded serious, using a tone he hadn’t really used with Jimin before and he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

Did they somehow know… 

“Brady and Erwin weren’t working alone, turns out they had some other hunters working with them who have it in for us so we need to make sure that word doesn’t get out that you are who you are.”

Oh.

Well, that made sense.

“We will get them, don’t worry.” A shit eating grin suddenly passed over Dean’s face, “Oh and,” He gestured with a finger between him and Sam, “Sorry for interrupting.”

With that, he left and Sam grumbled out an exasperated, “Dean,” As the other exited with a chuckle. “I’m sorry about him.”

For once, there was a shy smile on Sam’s otherwise confident face. It looked good on him, made him appear younger than what he was. Jimin had to admit, in the almost year that he had known the Winchesters, he had had many moments with them and slowly, ever-so-slowly, Sam had been weeding his way into his heart.

After Yoongi’s death, he didn’t think that he would ever feel this way again. He had given up everything for him after all, choosing to avenge his love rather than go one more day forward with the knowledge that his killer was out there still. But… Sam was making him feel things. 

Butterflies raced in his heart whenever he saw this smile and Jimin wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

Was it wrong for him to feel this way?

Should he spend more time mourning Yoongi?

Was he even allowed to date now that he was a hunter?

Jimin wasn’t sure. 

All he knew was that he was starting to like Sam, maybe even love him, and he was almost certain that the other felt the same as him. 

“Jimin,” Breaking him from his thoughts, Jimin suddenly noticed that Sam was in his personal bubble again.

“Sam,” Their eyes locked and it felt like the world stood still. 

Before either of them realized it, their lips were touching and his hands were in Sam’s long hair, pulling as the older male deepened the kiss. For the briefest of seconds their tongues grazed each other and then they were each pulling away. A little pink in the cheeks and panting for breath. Their eyes stayed locked, silence heavy in the room, and as their eyes closed they both leaned in again. This time softer, less hurried and more passion. 

“Lunch is ready!” 

Bobby’s voice rose from down the stairs into Jimin’s room and pulling apart, Sam took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Would it really be so bad to move on?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me and ended up being the longest chapter of this story so far lol 
> 
> Also virtual belated Christmas cookies to whoever can catch the small part of a line I borrowed from That Scene in 15x18 for a character in this chapter.

As far as Jimin was concerned, there was the normal way to go up the ranks in Taekwondo. The path that would take many years to achieve black belt status and above. Complete with forms, many hours of training and belt tests. A way to not only build up your strength and stamina but your confidence levels too. All interspersed with two hour long, maybe three, tests that included the form and all the kicks you learned at whatever belt rank you were. Board break would be involved too for the higher ranks, first it would be with kicks and eventually, you would use your hand. At the end of the day you would get a certificate written in Korean and English, hopefully with a new belt as you leave with a happy sense of accomplishment.

And there was the hunter’s way, or TKD: Abridged Edition as Jimin jokingly puts it. The kind not made for the average person with the white picket life. The kind that would probably piss off many a Taekwondo sabomnim and - probably - any martial art traditionalist on Reddit. It was really just everything minus the forms and ceremony of the whole thing. Maybe board breaking if they can get their hands on some scraps of wood. All in all, it was meticulously designed to only teach the practical moves a hunter can use. 

(And by meticulously designed, it really meant Jimin had basically winged it.)

Another benefit, which Jimin was admittedly eternally grateful for, was that this wasn’t some McDojo. There was no contract to be had, no way to suck every last bit of money from gullible people who think they are getting the genuine deal. No monetary obstacle to advance to the next round, no fee of any sort. No corporate nothing to taint this Korean martial art if you ask him. 

Just pure, unadulterated desire to learn another way to fight monsters. And since it was his new boyfriend that asked about it, well, certainly was a motivator to be the best teacher he can be. Not that he wouldn't have taught him otherwise, but it gave him an extra dose of giddiness to be the one to lead him with this. 

And on the aforementioned note, fuck...it still felt surreal to finally say he has an boyfriend. Like a weight has been lifted off his chest, finally allowed to just be in the present. This proved it wasn’t bad to move on, one can still remember the good times with their long lost past lovers while being in love with another. Yoongi and Jessica both would want them to be happy with each other and in the present, not mired in depression stuck in a foregone life. Sam told him as such. 

The Park Jimin School of Taekwondo doesn’t even take place in any one sport. Just anywhere where they could that’s a big enough space. There have been a time or two where all four teleported to some out of the way area. Sam and Jimin would train while Dean and Cas either watched or took a little stroll around. 

(Also how Dean found out Cas liked bees. The angel would easily be distracted by them as if they were the shiniest thing on Earth. Dean would have to rope him back on track down the path as they enjoyed the moment together.)

They started this about four months ago, Jimin may not be an official instructor but he knew where to start Sam with. Front kick, roundhouse kick, axe kick. Little by little they added more kicks to the repertoire while going over the previous ones. And they’ll throw in the punch techniques as well, though Sam already got  _ that _ part down well enough. Still, can’t shirk on it. Won’t kill anyone to have two styles of fighting under their belt, punches and all. 

And currently, this session was out in Bobby’s backyard. The temperature was perfect to etch in another round of training before the cold of autumn hit full force. They wanted to use up as much time as they could when it was actually warm. Right now, after they had finished reviewing the previous kicks he learned (both the side and double side kick), they moved onto the back kick. 

It’s been about four or five months since Sam started to learn Taekwondo. Two weeks since they arrived at Bobby after the whole Brady and Erwin incident. Two weeks also since they decided to quietly declare themselves boyfriends. There was really no sense there in beating around the bush like Dean and Cas did for a short while.

_ “I’m impressed you two figured it out quicker than those two idjits,” Bobby had commented when they told him before he stalked off to the kitchen. _

______________________

_ The bar was called the Empty, nestled inconspicuously in the city of Lawrence, Kansas. It wasn’t an high end bar by any means, but a dive bar where the air was filled with smoke, booze and the cologne of overconfident young men who tried too hard to pick up girls. Music filled up the background noise, mostly a mix of classic country and classic rock.  _

_ At one of the tables sat a sober Sam in front of his phone. He was the self proclaimed designated driver so he limited himself to two beers max. Wise choice as his brother had more of a predilection for alcohol than him. Said brother and Cas were on the other side of the table engaged in a contest. Various shot glasses littered the space between them, all of them filled with vodka and ready for the first round. _

_ Sam looked up from his phone and sent a questioning look his way, “Dean, you seriously think you can outdrink an angel?” _

_ “So?” Dean was eager to feel a buzz as soon as possible. He couldn’t care less right now if it took longer for Cas to get drunk. They had just come off a case where they ended up fighting two wendigos. Idiot intel only told them there would be one.  _

_ This other hunter wasn’t the best around, a good shot and a good person sure but unfortunately wasn’t the keenest on observation. If he said there were one or two monsters around, then expect the actual number to be higher. The brothers had a sinking feeling this hunt would be more complicated than it was made out to be. _

_ “Sam has a point Dean.” Cas spoke at the eldest Winchester, “My intolerance levels are higher than a human’s.” _

_ Dean let out an impatient sigh followed by an eye roll. The sooner they can get the show on the road, the sooner the events of the day will be forgotten, “Fine how about we play this to see how long I last.” _

_ A beat, then the angel nodded, “Alright that’s doable.” Cas grabbed one of the shot glasses followed by Dean, “On three.” _

_ Several hours passed, there were now empty and half empty bottles of vodka and various other liquor littered around among the shot glasses. See what transpired, much to Sam’s exasperation, was that Cas began to essentially rob the bar. He and Dean had gone up to the counter at some point, both drunk at this point but not full on out of their minds drunk. Just enough for Cas to think that using his grace to cajole the bartender to give them all the alcohol they wanted was a great idea. And for Dean to go along with him. _

_ For Sam’s part, he didn’t realize that’s what they were doing since he ran into some old hunter friends of Bobby’s. One minute he followed Cas and Dean, the next he was distracted by two old guys that were sitting on one end of the bar. They hadn’t seen him and Dean since they were young so they wanted to catch up. Otherwise, Sam would’ve stopped Cas from continuously hypnotizing the poor bartender. _

_ By the time Sam turned around from Dale and Rocky and walked over, there appeared to be a drunken confession in process. And all from a - now - very drunk angel. Three sheets to the wind, plastered as all hell D.R.U.N.K drunk. And apparently, a very drunk Cas also meant a more weepy angel. _

_ “....you changed me De..Dena-” Castiel leaned on one side against the counter, his words clipped as he struggled to look serious towards Dean. This was a confession of a lifetime and it should’ve been given the gravitas it deserved. At least if you asked Sam’s opinion on it. _

_ Course it would work better if there wasn’t an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. And if he said Dean’s name correctly, which Dean didn’t mind in his inebriated state. Castiel slurred, “-You are the mo-most selfless, caring h-humanity...human I’ve known. I care ‘bout this...this…” Cas ungracefully moved his arms to visualize the planet. His voice emotive “...place ‘cause of you. I love you Dean.” _

_ Cas set his bottle on the table and with one hand on the countertop, the other on the stool, he stood. Or tried too, but one wobbly step forward and he passed out right into Sam’s arms. Meanwhile, Dean stared in shock. His eyes now watery as he stared at the angel, overcome with emotions. His current state of mind didn’t allow him, most likely, to register that Cas was in fact out for the count. _

_ “Alright I think you two had enough. Let’s head back.” Sam declared before Dean could even respond to Cas’ admission of love. _

___________________________

Bobby and Dean were outside in the garage while Cas and Jimin decided to spar out in the backyard. It’s been a couple of days and so far no new cases. Which wasn’t a bad thing, they sorely needed some time off. But at the same time, a prolonged period of stagnation can lead them to itching to work on a hunt. Still, they all knew to take advantage of it because who knew when the next opportunity would be for what amounted to a vacation. There was no set schedule to the life they lived.

And Sam surely was, he was in front of his laptop with headphones on and the Army lighter that just arrived days ago. He had it shipped to Bobby’s house for obvious reasons. That also had the caveat of being subjected to a good five to ten minutes of Jimin and Dean teasing him. By now, those two and Castiel knew the extent of his full blown healthy obsession with BTS.

Although the resentment towards Yoongi was still there. And of course it would’ve been more enjoyable if he didn’t know about the magic behind it all. Damn it Yoongi. Despite all that though, he was able to get through all four documentaries by now in no time flat.

He might’ve also watched a lot of Jimin’s vlogs more than ten times. Maybe 15 give or take, but who's keeping track. 

Right now he decided to watch through a Youtube playlist he created of nothing but BTS concert videos. His lighter in one hand as he used it to drum it into his other hand to the beat. It was the closest he was going to get to a concert. Well, he could ask Castiel to take him back in time to a concert, but he didn’t want to worry about that now. He didn’t want them both to be gone and suddenly there was some high stake case out of the blue. No, it would be better to just wait until they had more of a permanent base of operation. If that ever happened that is. For now he’ll just visualize being there while he pretended Yoongi didn’t do what he did.

Sam sang along to the songs into the lighter with as much passion as he could in both Korean and English. After 15 minutes of being caught up in the moment, he eventually stopped. Not cause he was tired or anything, in fact he would put on an imaginary karaoke show if he didn’t think there was a chance of anyone walking in. It was simply the video had ended, and it was great. Electrifying as all out, and it just made him yearn to be able to go to a concert. Oh why didn’t he get into BTS any sooner?

With a regrettable breath over a lost opportunity to see the band live, Sam decided to take a bit of a break from the concert videos. He wanted to check if there was anything new on Vlive and there were. One from Namjoon, and the other from an actor named Kim Yoonwoo. He decided he wanted to check out the former’s vid first. He hovered the pointer over the video and was about to click when he suddenly heard the back door open.

He turned his head towards the kitchen to see Jimin who walked up and sat down next to him. Sam spoke just as Jimin laid his head on his shoulder, he was obviously worn out from the practice. “Hey, how was sparring practice?” He smiled warmly at him and Jimin took his eyes off the screen to share a mutual smile back. Anytime the shorter man smiled, it was as if the world had gotten ten times brighter. 

“It went great, we went through a few scenarios. I kicked Cas’s butt, he kicked mine. I kicked his last round last minute cause Dean showed up and distracted him.” Jimin finished with a bubbly laugh.

Sam chuckled before it faded into a smile, “Me and Dean should watch the next time you two decide to practice.”

“Yeah, but then we have to endure hearing you two placing bets and bickering,” Jimin teased with a smile and Sam let out a casual laugh. That was definitely a prominent thing months ago when the Winchester brothers put both Castiel and Jimin through more rigorous training. It tapered off naturally as the two became more adverse in the art of hunting monsters.

That didn’t mean Sam and Dean had stopped watching them and gambling away up to a hundred bucks over who would win. Nor did it mean that the brothers stopped sparring. In fact, nowadays, half of the matches would be two on two, the scenarios would be more rigorous and all the skills they continuously learned would be put to the test. 

“Hey we can’t help it if we want to root for our biases,” Sam comically defended himself as he moved his other arm around Jimin and laid a kiss on his forehead. 

Jimin smiled as he looked back towards the screen in front of them. This time his mind fully registered who the video was from with the still image behind the play button and the username. This brought a swell of mixed emotions over him. It had been a while since he watched any of the livestreams from his former bandmates. Sad because he missed them, angry because Yoongi was the reason his life had permanently changed, and bittersweet because, well, he wouldn't have met Sam otherwise. 

The fact was set in stone for all eternity. He loves Sam. He loves everything about him. His soft face, his cute smile, picture perfect hazel eyes. How he was so compassionate and caring about not just his friends and family, but other people. How he is so protective of everyone else. Not to mention how smart and knowledgeable he was too. 

Sam caught Jimin’s gaze on the screen, his fingers immediately touched the touchpad, “Oh right, I was about to watch this when you came in. We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” He didn’t want to upset Jimin with reopened memories of a life that’s done and buried.

“Actually I would like to watch it Sam,” Jimin interrupted softly as he looked up into his eyes. It already helped his decision that he was snuggled up against his boyfriend in his loving embrace.

“Oh, uh, alright.” Sam gave a single nod before he clicked play.

The video started out as nothing too special to note. Namjoon talked about how his days were going, said hello to all the viewers and answered some questions. It was reminiscent of the old videos Jimin would do before all of this occurred, and honestly that was one of the things he missed from his old life. Just the interaction with the fans and how it would all make their days brighter. A reminder of why he was a performer and living out his dream in the first place. That is, to express himself creatively and share it with the world. To bring joy to millions of people and lift their spirits up through the medium of song.

But, as with all good things, it came to an end. A closed chapter on his life as he moved onto a new one full of things he didn’t know he wanted. Like Sam for instance, and it is very nice for once to be in a place where he doesn't have to worry about the police. But, unfortunately, they do to watch out for equally just as bad hunters who looked to get back at the Winchesters for once reason or another like Brady and Erwin had. For all that he had to be thankful about not being illegally arrested, he still can’t freely be Park Jimin. 

There was a reason they all decided on the name Christian Novak for his public alias. They even made up a vague backstory of him being Jimmy’s cousin from Pocahontas, Illinois should the need ever arise. 

_ “....yes actually we are planning on going on a final worldwide tour starting early next year. This was a hard decision for us and the company to come too. We had discussed-err me and the other members-had discussed this a lot over the last several months. And we’ve determined that it..it just wouldn’t feel the same doing this for...however long without Yoongi and Jimin…and-and we’ve tried honestly but...and I want to be real with you fans...it’s just not the same without them. Never will be. So we decided on a farewell tour and a final album-” _ Namjoon explained around halfway into the video.

Jimin’s - and Sam’s - eyes widen. He didn’t want them to quit their dream. What his lifelong dream used to be. And ok maybe the last part sounded a little selfish, like he is some parent who lived through their kids. But he had gotten a sense of pride from the fact the band was still strong despite being controlled like puppets for the better part of their career. His knee jerk reaction was to respond one sidedly to mutter something like  _ No don’t.  _

But then again, it was their choice if they wanted to continue or not. It wasn’t up to him to play God with the band the way Yoongi had. It would be hypocritical if he stooped to his level just to stubbornly prove his point. And, really, they already did anyway. Honestly. They went the whole past year putting on shows and whatnot. The fans still flocked to them in roughly the same amount of numbers as before, and it warmed his heart to see evidence that Army would still be around. 

Because truthfully, when it came down to it at the end of the day, an ending doesn’t always mean it’s over.

Nothing else in the world right now can grab their attention at this moment. That was how focused Sam and Jimin were on the words said from the video. It was heartfelt and they can tell this weighed heavily on the leader’s mind. Namjoon continued,  _ “-and then after that, um, well who knows where life is going to take all of us. I’m sure both Jimin and Yoongi would’ve liked to see us continue, but, um….I believe they ultimately just want us to be happy with whatever path we choose. Live our lives to the fullest, achieve the reality of whatever other passions we have....happiness is just in the being isn’t it? Being in the present despite the circumstances you find yourself in.” _

There was another pause, this time for a few seconds as Namjoon took a deep breath. He looked off camera, deep in thought before he returned his gaze back to the camera,  _ “No matter what we do, you will forever be a part of us. You and Yoongi both. And we hope that wherever you are...you two will watch over us.” _

By now Namjoon’s eyes were visibly full with tears, plainly obvious that he tried hard to keep it all together. To be strong and not go full blown sobbing in front of his fans, though anyone who watched this livestream wouldn't admonish him for it. Jimin on the other hand felt silent tears run down his face midway through Namjoon’s speech. It was only when the video abruptly ended and several seconds passed that either one of them moved from their spot. Sam wrapped Jimin up with both arms into his and held him against his chest in a warm embrace. The taller man gently ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair as the latter cried softly into his chest. 

_________________________

Misha walked along the main path through the set of  _ Supernatural _ . They had just finished the last shot of the day and he had just left his trailer. His first day as director - not just as an actor - went well. No major hiccups, the vibe was great and pranks were had which was as expected considering who two of his co-stars were. He just can’t believe he got pie’d in the face. Twice. And he wasn’t their only target anymore since they started targeting Yoonwoo just a short couple weeks after he arrived on set to play the role of Jimin. Hence why he got the same treatment as well.

And that was great in the big scheme of things, it meant that Jared and Jensen were comfortable with the new actor. And so was he, he had a good feeling all four will become more than just friends by the time this show - however cheesy it was - finished. 

But just because they were all best buds, it didn’t mean they were all exempt from a good old revenge prank. And that what went through his mind at the moment, a plan to get both Jared and Jensen back. He just wasn’t sure what he should do exactly. 

Maybe repay a debt in nothing but pennies? That would be a good one and can see no real harm coming out of that. If anything, Jared or Jensen would probably get him back for that. He wasn’t completely sure he’d go with that, however, he’ll have to mull over the possibilities later. Right now it was time to have some fun at a bar with his castmates. 

The plan was to have him and Yoonwoo meet up with J2 at the aforementioned bar after they were done. The other two actors had finished for the day a couple of shots before the last one. So they went home and had some time to themselves so to speak. 

Misha walked up to the Korean actor’s trailer with a spring in his step. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later there stood the relatively new actor. Only something was a bit off as the actor before him had seemed tensed before he let out a transparent display of relief. It wasn’t anything too major, but it was enough to cause worry.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, concerned as the other actor stepped out and closed the door.

“Yeah, I just got startled for a moment,” Yoonwoo replied with a dismissive laugh. Although judging from his body language, he was still somewhat on the rattled side. He zipped up his light jacket as they both started walking, “I could’ve sworn I heard my character’s name from...nowhere...again.”

“Oh?” Misha turned to give him a slight curious glance before he returned his gaze forward. It sounded like some character bleed might’ve been going on. Or his mind decided to play tricks on him. They both already knew Jared had woken up thinking he was Sam for a split second more than once before. The most recent being just this morning, “Well, that just comes with the job. I wouldn’t worry.”

“It’s annoying. You know I was giving myself yet another review of my lines for tomorrow and then out of the blue I heard ‘Jimin’ for the second time today.” The new actor exclaimed, irritation present in his voice.

“I admit that is concerning,” Misha said honestly as he stopped in his tracks. He also took good measure to sound as calm about it as he could. He didn’t want to freak him out, the kid was young and a new actor to boot. But, as a good friend and a more seasoned actor who wanted to genuinely help guide him, he didn’t want to sugarcoat things either.

“But I still wouldn’t worry,” Misha continued with a reassured voice, “Character bleed comes with the job. You and Jared are getting it much tamer than I did.”

“Really? With Castiel?” Yoonwoo asked, his eyes now filled with curiosity, his full attention now on Misha. However the older actor shook his head and a far off look in his eyes that spoke of secrets.

“No, a previous character I played years ago. Rather not go into detail about that right now.” Misha added just to negate any possible attempts for Yoonwoo to prop any further on that. 

Instead Yoonwoo gave an understanding nod as they resumed walking towards Misha’s car. A few seconds of companionable silence passed before he spoke up again, still somewhat bewildered by the whole ordeal, “It was just...freaky, it sounded so real.” He paused then he let out a conceded sigh as he pointed out, “I’m probably more stressed out than I thought I was. This is my first role.” 

Misha nodded, “You’re probably right. I’ve been here a little longer than you and I still worry over how I’m acting.” He empathized. And as he was about to add on to his train a thought, there was a sudden whisper in the air. Actually, no, it was more than a whisper. It was audible enough to the point where there was no mistaking it as some fleeting figment of one’s imagination.

So unexpected and abrupt that the two actors froze right on the spot. 

_ “Jimin?” _

For Yoonwoo, this was grounds for panicking, full mode. But, somehow, he managed to not pathetically freak out. He kept his cool despite the heat being drained from his blood. Or as cool as someone who shot out one arm to grab Misha’s arm in fright can be. At least he didn’t jump into his arms, that would’ve been embarrassing. Fic fodder for the shippers though.

_ “Jimin?” _

“Misha…” Yoonwoo’s voice shuddered, unsure if this was all real. It can’t be right, but here they were with someone obviously behind them. Probably a crazy person who couldn’t tell the difference between fiction and reality, “Please tell me you heard that.”

Misha nodded. Whoever was behind them uttered the name again. No doubt that this wasn’t a collective auditory hallucination. The two slowly turned their head and then everything moved a bit quicker. Misha immediately pushed Yoonwoo to stand partly behind him. His arm in front of him at an angle. 

The voice had been indeed real and the source stood several feet away. A man who looked similar to Yoonwoo in skin tone and hair color. Something was off however about the stranger, he felt the hairs on body stand up. Misha didn’t know what or why that was the case, but it was enough to send him into protection mode. 

“Alright, who are you?” Misha demanded. He didn’t want to show how freaked out he was on the inside. This guy might be dangerous and he didn’t want to show any sort of weakness. He wanted to do what Castiel would do, be brave and strong in the face of any unknown.

“You do realize Jimin is a fictional character from a book do you?” Yoonwoo shouted, he also didn’t want to give this potential madman any ins to use to his advantage. What was his endgame? He really didn’t want to live out the plot to  _ Misery _ . 

The man walked closer a few steps and the tension in the air increased. Pity there wasn’t anyone else around them. Did this person wait until the perfect moment when they were alone with each other? That probably wasn’t too much of a stretch from the truth. 

“Should I?” The man laughed before he grinned, amused, “Come on you have to know it’s me. I’m Yoongi, your one and only, don’t you remember. Is this your sad attempt to hide from me Jimin? Did you think I wouldn’t eventually find you? Being together with me once more appears to be too much to ask.” He scoffed in disbelief with a roll of his eyes.

“His name is not Jimin!” Misha suddenly shouted as he shot a death glare at the delusional stranger. 

The man's eyes were all of a sudden dangerously locked towards Misha. A sharp wave of the hand and he flew into the air and down onto the hard concrete. 

“Dmitri!” 

Yoonwoo immediately ran over to where he landed. He didn’t care one shit at the moment if his mind latched onto Misha’s actual name just then. Right now he was focused on making sure Misha was alright. Thankfully nothing worse than a cut on his forehead. But he still felt a surge of protectiveness towards Misha and anger towards the other man. He didn’t know how he was able to throw Misha into the air like that, but the fact that he hurt him didn’t change his feelings one bit. He helped Misha up to his feet before he turned around, ready to give the man a piece of his mind. But there was one problem with that.

The strange man was gone.

_________________________

They were on the road to Vancouver, British Columbia. To the set of  _ Supernatural _ where apparently there was evidence of a demon causing havoc around there. The things that were said in Yoonwoo’s video were enough to trigger their hunter senses. As expected of someone that didn’t know the world’s biggest hidden secret, Yoonwoo had tried to dismiss it all as some dream brought on by exhaustion. But it was also very hard to reconcile that with the very real wound Misha received.

“I still can’t wrap my head around there being a damn tv show based on those stupid books.” Dean complained as he drove down the highway at a slightly illegal speed of 85mph. 

“Hey the show is actually pretty good Dean,” Sam replied as he faced him from his usual spot in the shotgun seat. Cas and Jimin were in the backseat.

“Pretty good? Can’t wrap my head around you saying that about a show based on our lives either.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. What can he say, the cheesy little show was a guilty pleasure for not just him, but for Cas and Jimin as well. It was a great day to be had when all three discovered and binge watched the first several seasons. That had been about a month and a half ago, “Just give it a chance sometime. The dynamics between the characters are different enough. Ditto on some of the situations,” Sam said in defense of the show.

“What do you mean? You’re saying some of the shit in the show is fake?” Dean looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah. Some episodes are more loosely based on the novels than others. And some episodes are even original. Stuff that isn’t based on anything we’ve done.” Sam explained, a little excited. Meanwhile, Cas was more intune to the conversation than Jimin was. The Korean hunter was mostly staring out the window as the scenery passed them by while Cas watched the brothers up front.

Dean let out an annoyed huff, “I still don’t like it Sammy. I said it once when Balthazar sent us to that bizarro world and I’ll say it again, why would anyone want to watch our lives?!” He said incredulously. A beat of silence went by before Dean conceded, “I will admit that they made a good casting choice for, err, fictional me.”

“I would agree, but Jensen is nowhere near as handsome as you are Dean.” Cas complimented matter of factly. This in turn caused Dean to blush a bright shade of red. This, in an arrogant sort of way deep down, he can agree.

“I think they made an interesting choice with casting my bias-” Sam piped up with confidence in his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes, only annoyed in that brotherly sort of way, “You can just say boyfriend Sam.” 

“Well he’s both Dean. Not only is he a great person to know-” Behind Sam, Jimin smiled to himself as he leaned against the door. Sam obviously could’ve picked another member for his bias. After all, it wouldn’t mean the younger Winchester was in love with that member. Far from it, just meant that the member was his fave in the same sense as ‘so and so is my favorite actor’. But still, knowing that he was both his boyfriend and his bias, well, Jimin felt stupidly happy at that. 

Sam continued, “-Jimin is an amazing dancer, amazing songwriter, amazing singer, hits those high notes like you won’t believe. Great vocal range, seriously you have to listen to his song Lie sometime...wait hold on,” He said with a big enthusiastic smile as he took out his smartphone. He unlocked it and opened up the music app to browse for said aforementioned song.

“Whoa hold on there Samantha, with all due respect to Jimin, if we’re listening to any music right now it’s gonna be Kansas.” Dean said. Sam groaned and it was his turn to roll his eyes, “My car, my rules.”

Dean moved his hand to turn on the radio only to have Sam turn it off just as fast. The result was a mutual glare between the brothers, “You know Dean would it kill you for once to be more musically open minded? There is nothing wrong with listening to kpop.”

“Not in Baby Sam, Baby like classic rock.” Dean pointed his finger at Sam in a firm, authoritative voice. 

“Baby doesn’t give a crap about whatever music is being played, Dean.” Sam retorted in defiance, “Besides, if I’m being honest, I’m starting to get a little tired of hearing Carry On My Wayward Son a million times.”

Dean actually sounded just that much offended when he gasped. It was more funny really than actually anything serious. Well, ok, irritating too but this was Dean we’re talking about here. Sam was used to his brother’s ways.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing and from my own baby brother no less?!” Dean reacted with no serious bite to it. Sam just made another roll of his eyes as he leaned back into his seat and stared out onto the road ahead, “It is impossible to get tired of that song. It's one of the greatest songs of all time and the best song Kansas ever recorded, Sam.” 

By now Jimin had turned his head towards the conversation, the voices from the front being just loud enough to scatter any thoughts to himself. Castiel, meanwhile, just looked up to the roof of the car and groaned in exasperation. Jimin barely heard it, but it was enough for him to move his gaze from the brothers to the angel next to him.

Castiel turned and gave him a weary look, a look that Jimin had since learned to understand as ‘I am so very done with Dean’s utter and complete bullshit.’ With an unspoken agreement, as if by telepathy, Castiel and Jimin decided to drown out the Almost Annual Tradition of the Bickering of the Winchesters by listening to music on their iphones.

___________________________

Thankfully for everyone involved, it was a quieter day on set. Perfect to walk around looking for any signs of any possible demons without too many questions asked. The idea that Yoongi’s soul had become so corrupted in a relatively short amount of time was becoming more plausible by the second. But they kept the notion that it could be just a random demon that is cruelly fucking with them at the forfront of their minds.

The four had split up, and under the guise of inspectors from a nearby gas company, they set out to solve this Yoongi thing once and for all. Dean and Cas went in one direction, while Sam and Jimin went in the opposite direction. They weren’t sure exactly what book this episode might be based on, or even if it was based on one of Chuck’s novels. Whatever the case was, there was a warehouse involved. 

It had already been two hours and by this point they all started to wonder if it was a fluke. They didn’t want to quit early however, it would really not be good if they had declared it all good only to find out some godforsaken demon had caused havoc. So better to be really thorough than half ass it. 

Another lesson learned when it comes to this life, one can’t afford to be complacent. It was a matter between an innocent that lived through the ideal or not. To be complacent while you defended the world against monsters is to risk more blood on your hands.

So here they were, Sam led the way to the door into the building. Inside there were lights, cameras and cables on the ground. All set up to film whatever scene this would be, they didn’t get a whole lot of information. But just from seeing Misha Collins (the guy cast as Castiel) and Jared Padalecki hanging around, they gleamed that the scene most likely will include their characters. 

The lights were turned off though, maybe that’s why they didn’t notice anything amiss at first. It was dim inside, not helped by the fact that it was an overcast day. All it did was exemplify the off feeling that cropped up almost the moment they both stepped inside. It was enough to freeze them in their tracks. It didn’t seem to be possible right off the bat that someone else was here lurking in the shadows. Sam and Jimin looked around, eyes trained to spot anything out of the ordinary.

So far, they only learned that the dark ominous shadows took up half of the place. Just dead silence and the weird, still every present idea that it wasn’t just the two of them here. They stayed together as they crept through, the unsettled feeling more prominent which caused their senses to be on high alert. Never pays to not be cautious, even if you’re half thinking it may be nothing.

As per usual for a Winchester, and, well, frankly anyone that got swept up along for the ride, the odds shifted completely into the opposite. They only only made it two more steps deeper when a sudden sound froze them completely in place. It sounded a lot like Jimin’s name in the form of a question, so faint that if they weren’t hyperware already, they would’ve missed it. 

“Jimin?”

The soft whisper of a voice caused Sam and Jimin to jump out of their skin. 20 feet into the air, a new record. It sounded real enough and the startled reaction from Sam confirmed it too that all this time he wasn’t going crazy. The pure relief, and the urge to tell his moose of a boyfriend ‘I told you so’ was short lived. Quickly filled with a barrage of questions.

They turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Immediately they both just about broke the previous record only set a few seconds prior. There was a spot, a clearing just a few feet away from the camera where a young man stood barely able to move. This can’t be real, this can’t very well be real, but yet it was. Someone whom they all thought long dead was standing several feet away from them. It’d really be foolish to deny this stark reality. 

“Yoongi?!” Jimin exclaimed, both shocked and confused. He was unable to process anything else, his mind went blank and needed an emergency reboot.

Meanwhile, something in his gut told Sam to lift his eyes up towards the ceiling. His intuitive voice honed from his long experience of hunting monsters and demons. His stomach suddenly dropped as he felt his blood run cold. There was a bonafide devil’s trap painted onto the ceiling. Either the prop department got unintentionally lucky in its accuracy or they’ve done their research.

“He’s a demon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals which two characters has the most braincells

Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes. Yoongi was alive. “He’s a demon.”

“What-” He turned towards his boyfr- His stomach dropped. If Yoongi was alive…did that mean? Was he...

“Look there,” Sam pointed upwards and that’s when he saw it as well.

“A devil’s trap.” So Yoongi wasn’t entirely alive. He was a demon, and as his eyes locked onto his again, his heart sank. They were completely black. They weren’t human. But, they still held the same depths of emotion in them that they always had. 

“Jimin…” Yoongi called for him, his arm outstretched and without realizing what he was doing he took a step towards him, tears already falling from his eyes. 

He was alive.

“Baby,” A sob fell from his lips then and as much as he wanted to go towards him, Jimin was now being pulled in two directions. There was Sam, the man he has grown to love during this new part of his life. Then there was Yoongi, the man he had loved for years. The man who he had watched die before his very eyes, ripped to pieces by hellhounds… 

He was the man he gave up being in BTS for, who he became a Hunter for, who he was now seeking revenge for. It didn’t matter that he had made this deal. All of the pain from that was disappearing as he looked at him, alive and breathing. Looking exactly as he had before their relationship started to go down hill.

It had all been because of the deal. Yoongi had only pushed him away because he hadn’t wanted Jimin to see him die.

He…

“Jimin,” Sam was pulling him back, sometime during his thoughts he had started to blindly walk towards Yoongi. “It’s not him. Not really. The Yoongi you once knew is gone and he is now a demon. You can’t trust him.”

He knew what he was saying was true, that Sam wasn’t lying to him. During his training he had had many moments of figuring this out first hand, and not just from the weird lectures that Cas would give him that barely made sense. He knew that demons were liars, tricksters, evil, but Yoongi- 

Looking at him, standing there, hope in his dark eyes, trapped and reaching towards him. Jimin couldn’t stop himself. 

All the feelings, all the hurt, all the pain, all the guilt and misery that came from surviving. All the times he had told himself that he hated Yoongi for making his deal… for dying and leaving him behind… were coming at him at full force and he broke away from Sam to go to him. “Yoongi!” 

“Jimin, baby, I came back for you.” 

Still weary despite the feelings rushing into his heart, Jimin stopped right outside of the devil’s trap. “Is it really you?”

Yoongi moved to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he pulled away, “I need to know Yoongi. Is it really you?”

“Who do you think stopped those two Hunters? Who pulled you from that fire?” 

There was an audible ‘Shit’ from behind him signalling that at some point Dean and Cas had poofed here, but he didn’t turn around to look at them. His eyes were completely on Yoongi and Yoongi alone. 

“It was you…”

“Who do you think has been watching out for you all of these months, protecting you, keeping you safe even when those two Hunters over there and that angel couldn’t? You may not have seen me, but I was always there Jimin. I never left your side. I ranked up in Hell so that I could be with you. So that I could take care of you again. We can be together again baby.” 

“How did you end up here though? Why didn’t you appear where we were?” He paused, Yoongi’s words registering in his mind past the thunder storm of emotions already clouding his head, “What do you mean that you ranked up in Hell?” He took a step back, suddenly afraid. “Yoongi, what did you do?”

“What I had to do in order to be with you again.”

“You have to tell me. You can’t-” 

“None of that matters now that I’m here and so are you. Break the devil's trap baby, break it so that I can be free and we can be together again.” 

Jimin stopped then. “Why did you come here instead of where I was then?” 

“Jimin-”

“Yoongi answer me,” He was pleading, hoping for something, anything, to prove that he wasn’t like all the other demons he has encountered so far, “Please.” 

He sighed, “I promise to tell you everything soon,” He hung his head, “I know it is probably hard to trust me right now, but,” He licked his lips, turning his dark gaze from Jimin to the others behind him as he spoke, “The Winchesters here should be able to tell you that not all demons are bad. They’ve worked personally with quite a few from what I’ve heard.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean stepped forward and pushed Jimin bodily towards Sam who caught him before he could fall. 

“Dean, what are you-”

Castiel stopped Dean before he could grab onto Yoongi’s shirt, standing between his boyfriend and the demon like an impenetrable wall. “I will handle this.”

“He’s a demon Cas,” Dean was pissed, and based off of the type grip on his forearm, Sam was as well. “He’s clearly fucking with Jimin, getting into his head.”

“Did that stop you from still trying to save your brother after learning he was the vessel for Lucifer? Or what about when you were torturing souls down there for the sport of it? What about then? Or did you forget when your boyfriend over here pulled you out of Hell and brought you up top again.”

“How did you-” Dean looked surprised and Yoongi cackled in a way that Jimin had only ever heard when he was pissed. 

“I know a lot of things. A lot of things that you two have kept hidden from Jimin and haven’t been telling him. Baby,” He turned his attention back to him and Jimin stiffened, suddenly uneasy with the current situation, “Didn’t you ever wonder why the Winchesters are hated by even other Hunters? Why are they always on their own? Why does no one ever want to work with them? Why were you almost killed because of their association with them?”

He hadn’t thought about it actually.

Jimin just thought that that was how Hunters were. That they trusted no one, not even each other. 

“Did you even know that Sam here,” Yoongi had spit his name out with venom, “Used to not have a soul, that he even killed innocent people, that he was addicted to-”

“ENOUGH!” Sam yelled and Jimin startled, pulling away from his grip. 

“Did I strike a nerve?” Yoongi smiled his trademarked gummy smile and Sam looked like he was ready to commit murder.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank you right now?” Sam took a step towards him and without thinking Jimin stood in front of him. 

“Is it true?”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Jimin…”

“Sam, is what he is saying true?”

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, clearly irritated with Jimin’s questioning, “Look, Jimin, there’s a lot we haven’t talked about, but-”

“So it’s true then.”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yoongi scoffed from behind him, “So he could take advantage of you clearly.”

Was Sam taking advantage of him? Was Yoongi lying to him right now in order to get into his head? Jimin didn’t know. All he did know in that moment was that he was pissed, beyond pissed even. There were too many secrets, not enough answers. 

“That’s it-” Sam made to pull out the gun that Jimin knew that he was hiding and he snapped. 

Without warning he disarmed him, hating the look of hurt that he saw in his eyes as he took him down, but he couldn’t just…he couldn’t let Sam kill Yoongi. Not when he was alive again. “What the hell are you doing!”

“None of you are going to kill him.”

“Oh I don’t think you are in the right state of mind to be telling us that.” Dean was inches from his face now and Jimin bristled. 

“I don’t think you have the right to be telling me that.”

“Lover boy over here is not your dead boyfriend! Sam, who you just threw to the ground, is the one you're currently dating or have you forgotten how just this morning you two were cuddled up with each other in my car!” 

“No one is killing him!”

Before they could yell at each other anymore then what they have, there was a loud crack and all three of them whipped their heads towards the source of the sound. Castiel had broken the devils trap. “Enough!” 

“Cas what the fuck man!” 

The angel bristled, “If Jimin doesn’t want him dead yet then we should respect his wishes. What Yoongi said is correct. We have dealt and worked with many demons before and there is no reason that we should kill him when there have been no deaths from his hands.”

“That we know of,” Sam muttered under his breath angrily as he pushed himself back up from where Jimin had taken him down. He felt bad that he had to do that, but he was going to shoot Yoongi. 

Castiel continued as if Sam hadn’t said a thing, “The least that we can do is hear him out. See what he has to say, and then pass judgement. Jimin is only with us because of him, so it is only right.”

At least one of them remembered that. It wasn’t like he had joined because he suddenly wanted to give up his life of being an Idol in order to be a Hunter. He had to give up everything. While it had been willingly of course, he still couldn’t speak to his parents, his brother, to his band mates, to ARMY.

Jimin was never going to get any of that back, and that was fine. He had been willing to pay that price at the time in order to avenge Yoongi’s death. To get back at the demon responsible for killing him. Now was his opportunity. All he had to do is find out who Yoongi made the deal with, then find a way to kill him. That was it. 

Before he could react though, two familiar arms were wrapping around his body and Jimin was being pulled into an embrace. Yoongi was holding him, hugging him to his chest as if Jimin was the most precious thing in the world. It felt like the old times. Back before he had died, before he had started to pull away because of his imminent death. Despite how much he wanted to resist, to pull away, he couldn’t. Jimin was only human. He fell into it without question, allowing Yoongi to hold him and suddenly all the pain he had been feeling for nearly a year overcame him and he bawled. 

Tears fell freely from his eyes, his entire frame shaking as he fisted the back of Yoongi's shirt and held him tightly against him. Returning the hug completely. 

“I missed you Jimin.”

That only made him cry harder.

“While I was down there I never stopped thinking about you. Never stopped thinking about the day that I could finally hold you in my arms again.”

His heart began to break all over again.

“Yoongi, I-” He hiccuped over a sob.

“Yes baby.”

“I’m with Sam now.”

There was a pregnant pause, no one saying a word. 

\----

Namjoon wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. He was pretty sure that it wasn’t, but he had to know. Had to find out for himself. 

Ever since that day when Jimin had left that cryptic phone call, Namjoon had been researching. Actually, scratch that, he had been researching long before then. For months in reality. Ever since Yoongi had first started to act strange. He would hear him muttering things, speaking under his breath, being shifty in a way that was completely unusual from his normal behavior. It worried him. And when he started to see that Jimin was affected by this behavior as well, he couldn’t just leave everything as it was. 

They were both his friends, and he loved them like family, most of all though. As the leader, it was his job to make sure that BTS ran as a well oiled machine and that’s exactly what he planned to do. 

Well… 

Initially… 

Things started to take a strange turn after he really started to pay attention to what the older rapper would mutter about. Things that, to be quite honest, made him think that he was either having an affair, or Jimin was, in which case they were all about to have some major problems to work through as a group. But then, things started to get weird. 

Yoongi would talk about summoning things. About a deal. Sometimes even about Jimin. 

Namjoon was becoming really confused. 

Then the incident happened and all of them were left with more questions than answers and Jimin was getting blamed for it all. It was impossible. Jimin had clearly not murdered his boyfriend. It was obvious. The police wanted a cover up though, and wanted to take their name down with it, and while they had lawyers involved, Namjoon legitimately feared that the government would take this opportunity to get rid of BTS for good. That’s when those MP’s came by. 

He knew that they were fakes from the beginning. 

Namjoon wasn’t stupid. He was clumsy, but not an idiot. He knew what the American soldiers looked like in their uniforms, knew that they would never have their hair as long as one of the guys, but something deep in his gut was telling him to trust them. Maybe it was desperation, maybe it was his need to save Jimin, but either way it had worked and that’s when he got the call. 

To everyone else, even the other members, Jimin was dead. 

Namjoon never told them otherwise out of fear of revealing his identity to the wrong person. He trusted the other’s, but sometimes, the less people know, the better kept the secret. Jimin had told him to believe him. To trust him. Had even used the code word they had in place in the event that they were ever kidnapped or missing to show that they were safe and fine. To not worry. That they managed to get away. It was sad that they had to come up with that, but after the events of ‘American Hustle Life’ none of them were up for taking chances anymore. 

Luckily it had come in handy. 

Since then he hadn’t heard from him. But Namjoon was doing his research. Putting that big brain of his to use. 

They would be in America again soon, and then, he would go to him. 

The Winchesters and Jimin weren’t as slick as they thought when it came to cyber security. Especially the one called Sam. 

It had been a little too easy. 

Now all he had to do was wait. 

Namjoon would have his answers soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

A loud bang can be heard coming from the gun range. Blessedly, this area of the bunker was far away enough from the main area. This meant he didn't have to hear the constant back and forth between his current boyfriend, and his former one. Seriously, a part of him felt a bit surprised that those two so easily regressed to high school levels of pettiness that reeked of jealousy. 

One would’ve thought they would be above it all, especially since, well they were older than him. And yes he knows age does not equal one’s mature level, it was just both Sam and Yoongi acted like they were the hubaes to his hyung instead of the other way around so to speak. 

This, among other reasons, was why he was pissed enough to avoid them for the time being. And it sucked cause he wanted answers. He wanted to know more about the dirty laundry Yoongi spilled back at the warehouse on the  _ Supernatural _ set. But it wouldn’t do him any good if Sam and Yoongi ended up snarking at each other in less than a minute.

And it’s been like this ever since they arrived at the bunker with Yoongi in tow. And the - demonic - former idol had begrudgingly agreed to not pull any huge shit lest he’d be thrown in the dungeon. The same attitude was had from Sam over the stipulation that he doesn’t gank Yoongi no matter how much he may want to.

And, well, actually you can include Dean in that respect. You can thank the power of love to keep the Winchesters in line over that since neither really wanted to royally upset Castiel and Jimin. That also explained why Dean kept his distance from Yoongi, he didn’t want to be egged on should Yoongi spill his dirty laundry in front of everyone. And the angel did have a point, Yoongi hadn’t killed anyone….yet. And, to be fair, the only bad thing he has done so far was just verbally attack Sam, which he can stand his own on right back. 

Unfortunately that had the effect of annoying the other three occupants in the bunker. But neither Sam nor Yoongi seemed to have realized this and just kept on acting as if they were characters in some teen drama caught in a three way romance.

Jimin took aim at the paper target about 25 yards down ahead of him. He steadied his grip as he looked down the narrow slit on top of the gun before he squeezed the trigger. Another bang emitted and the bullet landed just on the edge of the bull eye just before he heard footsteps. He turned his head and, gratefully, it was only Castiel.

“Do you mind if I join you Jimin?” Castiel asked as he stopped behind the small counter in the next space over. 

Jimin lowered his gun and began the process of reloading it, “Sure, I don’t mind. Are they at it again?” He asked as Castiel procure some bullets from a pocket and began to load his own gun up.

Castiel lets out a tired, mildly exasperated, sigh. There was an audible click that sounded in the air from his gun. He also didn’t have the protective headphones on, unlike Jimin, on account he was an angel. The loud sound won’t affect him as much as a human’s.

“A little yes. I heard Dean telling them to ‘can it with the melodramatic high school crap’ as I left.” Castiel answered, Jimin lightly laughed before he made another shot. This time it was closer to the x marked at the center.

The next shot was from Castiel, it landed right on the x. Jimin smiled and complimented him, “Nice shot Cas!”

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled, proud of himself. He might’ve been once the captain of a garrison, and that alone meant he already went through training. But he didn’t want to become complacent in his skills, he didn’t want to lose the muscle memory and become rusty. He wanted to keep improving, keep his head in the game and all that. 

(It was also why he asked Jimin to show him how to do a few of the basic kicks. Jimin was happy to oblige.)

The two fell into a comfortable, friendly silence. So for the next several seconds nothing but the sound of their guns and the twack of the bullets on the cardboard cutout can be heard in the room. 

It was Castiel that spoke up, voice casual with a hint of confusion, “I must admit I am confused on what Dean meant by melodramatic high school crap.”

Jimin was taking aim at another round, but instead he lowered it as he heard the question. He gave it some thought before he opened his mouth, “Well I don’t know about American high school specifically, but I remember some people at mine would act immature and the world was ending over some stupid relationship shit.”

“I see.”

“Probably the same here too.” Jimin added more quietly as he resumed his aim.

“I have made the observation that young humans tend to be less mature than older ones. Individually is another matter entirely.” Castiel stated just before Jimin finally made his own bullseye.

Eventually the curiosity to know more about what happened with Sam and Dean in the past caught up to him. He really wanted to know what Yoongi had meant sooner than later, but the desire to not deal with Sam and Yoongi’s behavior as of late won out. He wanted to head back when he knew for sure he was truly calmed down enough, he really didn’t want to yell at either of them. Let Dean take care of that really.

So after another round, Jimin set his gun down and took off the headgear before he faced Castiel. “Do you mind if I ask about...what happened with Sam in the past? I get it if you don’t want to answer, but...” Jimin fell silent for a second before he let out an exhale. He could explain his reasoning more but he just wanted to cut to the chase, “I just want to know the truth for once.”

A moment passed then Castiel nodded as he faced Jimin, “You may. What do you want to know?”

“I suppose for starters, how did Sam get addicted to demon blood?”

“You know how Azazel killed their mother when he was six months old?” Castiel began. He waited for Jimin to nod before he continued, “Well, Azazel fed him demon blood. He had plans for him and other children like him to lead a group of demons in the Apocalypse.”

“Oh...Sam told me that part at least, about how you guys averted the Apocalypse.”

“Yes. So with the demon blood, it allowed Sam and the others to have special abilities like telekinesis, mind control, super strength and etcetera. Well, Sam’s special power was prominitions.”

“I can see how that may be useful.” Jimin said after a bit of thought. Castiel gave a small nod in agreement.

“It can be, yes.”

“So was drinking demon blood how he boosted them?” Jimin asked, still confused but fully attentive.

“No, that was without the consumption of demon blood. Drinking it allowed Sam to exhibit other powers such as mind control, exorcism, telekinesis. If he drinks enough then he can even kill a demon.”

Admittedly the idea of killing a demon with just your mind sounded like it can be useful as well. But he also felt like this was one of those things where the cons outweigh the pros. The whole thing felt like it was a recipe for disaster, that it would be all too easy for someone to get lost in the addiction and allow themselves to be corrupted by the amount of power. And it didn't help that he felt like there was an unspoken ‘but’ tacked onto the end of the sentence. 

Castiel continued, “The big downside of it is that it can be really addictive. It is akin to drugs, only it's much more destructive and dangerous. Take too much and your soul gets more and more corrupted.”

“More...demonic?” Jimin tentatively guessed. 

“It hadn’t happened so far that I know of. But I wager if someone kept drinking demon blood for a long period of time then there is a high probability that will occur.” Castiel said matter of factly. Another moment of heavy silence passed in order for the information to settle in Jimin’s mind.

“And Dean….what happened with him? Yoongi mentioned something about torturing souls.” Jimin pressed on, still careful about his words. He didn’t want to go too far since this was all a sensitive topic, but he just wanted answers.

Castiel took a deep breath as he set his own gun down before he faced Jimin once again, “Ah yes that, well, Dean was taken to Hell because of a deal he made to bring Sam back to life a year prior. He was down there for a year, but it felt like 40 to him. After 30 he gave in and spent the next ten years inflicting pain on other souls. Then I came and raised him from perdition.”

“How did he not end up like Yoongi?”

Castiel opened his mouth then found himself at a loss for an answer that made sense. An enigma he realized just now. if Yoongi had become a demon in a short amount of time after he was killed then following the same logic, shouldn’t Dean be one as well? Castiel gave it another thought as he set his gun down. He returned his gaze back to the former idol.

“That is a very good question Jimin, unfortunately I do not know. I’m just thankful that isn’t the case.” He replied as nonchalant as usual.

Jimin nodded in agreement as he looked ahead at the bullet ridden target. Silence passed between them, neither tense but not light either. Castiel spoke up after a half a minute passed, “In full disclosure I have made my share of mistakes too.” 

Jimin swiftly turned his gaze back onto the angel, a relit sense of curiosity in his dark brown eyes, “What did you do?”

A pause then Castiel said, “Absorbed the souls of Purgatory, let the power go to my head and acted like I was God. Lost control of my vessel because, as it turned out, I had also taken in the Leviathans. Thankfully I was able to expunge most of them back to their rightful place. Only a couple got out but we took care of that.”

“I see.” Jimin said. He felt more satisfied with things now than before he came in here to blow off steam. Like the world got lighter and he felt a sense of relief that only came after finally learning the truth behind long held questions.

Jimin was grateful that Castiel tended to be straight upfront where it counts. Keeping secrets might as well be part of the Winchester family motto. At least where the brothers were concerned, he wouldn’t know about whether or not their parents would pull the same shit.

_____________

“You know I had Jimin first right?” Yoongi sat at the map table across from Sam. The younger Winchester was in front of his laptop doing his daily rounds of searching for any mundane cases. He knew what Yoongi was doing, the demon wanted to bait him into a reaction. And Sam didn’t want to stoop to his level.

Or, at the very least, he was going to try and not stoop to his level. Which, to be fair, he hadn’t been doing a very good job of lately if he was very honest with himself. He didn’t know how it was possible (ok maybe he had an idea), but somehow Yoongi was more infuriating than Meg or Ruby. Not sure in comparison to Crowley, but even then the demonic former idol was able to strike a nerve on a more personal level. 

Not even Crowley was able to do that. At least, in the way that presented itself from the whole situation.

“Yep, course.” Sam simply said objectively, he didn’t tear his gaze from the screen. As of right now, it was just him and Yoongi in this room. Dean was off cooking dinner and Jimin was still down at the gun range with Castiel. 

Surprisingly enough, Yoongi had shown good behavior so far since they got here. That didn’t mean they let down their guard, but a minute longer of him not causing any sort of shit, is a minute they didn’t have to spend dealing with it. Still, all of them knew it could change at any moment.

“I was the first to cuddle him, to kiss him. To whisper good night every day in bed.” Yoongi continue with a casual and yet rife with condescension all the same. Sam took a deep breath to steady his emotions, Yoongi continued, “I never kept anything from my little Jiminie.”

Sam let out an incredulous laugh and looked up straight at Yoongi in disbelief, “Aren’t you calling the kettle black? What about the demon deal you made several years ago huh? Nobody likes a hypocrite Yoongi.”

Yoongi dismissed it off easily and bit back with a scoff, “That was different. And I wasn’t trying to manipulate him...unlike you dear Sammy.” There was something about the way it was said that set off alarm bells in his head. As they should anyways, Yoongi was a demon after all. A Hunter as skilled as him would know not to take their words at face value. Since when they were the epitome of truth? Demons were far from it. Perhaps some were better at it than others sure, but generally far from it.

Sam wasn’t buying his bullshit one bit. 

A glare was shot Yoongi’s way from the younger Winchester, “It’s Sam and I have my reasons.” 

“Right, that’s what they all say don’t they?” Yoongi smiled, there was an air of superiority around him that annoyed Sam. The universe had apparently decided that today Sam was tested on his ability to easily let the taunts and baits a demon threw at him get left behind in the dust. Right now, he was pretty sure his grade would be a B, maybe a B plus at the most. 

Sam growled, why the hell was he pathetically letting yet another demon get to him so easily. He should just ignore him, he logically knew what Yoongi was doing. He shouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response and yet, here was the source of his resentment. The sole reason BTS was unfairly aided by magic. 

His potential grade on this metaphorical test slipped down even further. He should be better than this, even someone like his brother was doing better comparatively speaking. Though that may be just because Yoongi wasn’t targeting him at the moment.

“You know, you might’ve had him first but I was the one that helped him move on.” Sam smirked in an impulsive decision to rub it in the demon’s face. 

Sam turned back to the laptop, he intended to continue what he was doing. And for just a few seconds, it looked as though the conversation was finally over. But Yoongi was a demon, and demons tended to be little shits in one way or another. He leaned forward towards the hunter with a smug grin 

“Sure but I’m back now. So you can just move along,” Yoongi paused then added, “Winchester-ssi.”

Sam immediately slammed his laptop shut and narrowed his eyes straight at Yoongi. The air around them grew more tense, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Sam shot back rightfully insulted considering the context, his lips a hard line across his face.

Yoongi laughed behind a skeptical grin, “Oh really? You’re telling me that some American hick know all about Korean honorifics?”

_ “Yes.”  _

There may have been genuine surprise that flashed over the demon face. But it was gone just as quickly as it came. Yoongi was not deterred and Sam caught that much. The latter did feel vindicated deep down that he knocked him off balance if only for a split second. 

_ “Oh please that doesn’t prove anything.” _ Yoongi’s voice rose a bit higher, still obviously trying to trip Sam up. Catch him in his attempt to convince him that some American knew enough of the Korean language to understand it.

Sam shot out of his chair. His death glare at Yoongi never wavered,  _ “Oh I think it does! You think you’re above me.” _

_ “Only because it’s true. Or it should be.” _ Yoongi gracefully stood up. His patronizing smile never faltered,  _ “I am a demon after all. I got powers, you are nothing but a human. I can easily kill you...unless of course you drink demon blood, then you might just have a...slim chance against me.” _

Sam took a few short breaths in an attempt to keep calm. He wasn’t sure if it was a complete success,  _ “We have other ways to gank your ass Min-ssi.” _ Sam smirked as Yoongi scowled, completely offended. Two can play the honorifics game.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, bared his teeth and clenched his fists. His initial reaction was to shoot out a hand and fling Sam down to the ground. He walked around the table towards the fallen hunter.

Yoongi spat out as Sam quickly got up to his feet,  _ “You, Sam Winchester, think it’s wise to disrespect me. I may not be the King of Hell...yet, but-”  _ To emphasize his point, he flicked his wrist and Sam was thrown back first into one of the stone pillars. He fell to the ground and let out a pained groan. 

Yoongi walked closer until he loomed over Sam. He crouched down, a dangerously sweet smile on his face, “ _ I can make you relieve your time in the cage with Lucifer.” _

“Hey! Stand down and back away!” The sudden shout caused both men to turn towards the grand entrance that led to the stairway. There in the middle was Dean with a gun pointed at Yoongi. 

Yoongi immediately put his hands up in the universal surrender stance. His demeanor took on the facade of an innocent angel who didn’t just threaten Sam moments before. Sam, meanwhile, got up and sprinted closer to his brother.

“Do I have to remind you of our fucking deal?” Dean continued with a shout, Yoongi knew there was a demon bullet inside, but also knew he wouldn’t shoot. Not unless they all wanted a pissed off Jimin (and Cas for that matter) on their hands. He moved his hands behind his back and stood up straight. Infuriatingly calm with an underlying current of arrogance, Yoongi stared at Dean.

“Oh? You mean the one where as long as I don’t pull any shit, you two don't throw me in the dungeon?” Yoongi said with faux curiosity. A tense moment passed before he continued, “No, no it won’t be necessary Mr. Winchester.” He smiled as he pointedly looked at Sam, “You might want to get my Jiminie to help you with your Korean, you’re lacking with the honorifics. You used Min-ssi when it should’ve been _ Prince-nim _ .”

Yeah he might’ve acted a tad too arrogant just to rile him up.

Sam narrowed his eyes and growled, he automatically moved to go after him but Dean was quicker. He felt the force of a sudden arm across his stomach and he faced down two pairs of steely green eyes. An unspoken demand to just calm down hung in the air between the two Winchesters.

“Alright!” Dean barked. If it were up to him, Yoongi would be tied up in the middle of a devil trap. But the desire to respect his angel’s wishes had won out, “Sam, why don’t you come and help me in the kitchen.” 

Sam took a couple of moments to stare down at his brother. As if he was fighting against him to make another move at Yoongi. Finally he let out a relented sigh, though his body posture was still tensed up, “Sure, hyung.”

Sam didn’t look back at Yoongi. Instead he hurriedly walked out of the room. He wanted to get away from the demon as soon as possible. Dean just watched him leave before he turned his gaze back onto Yoongi as he put the gun away. He jabbed a finger in his direction, “And you can it! Behave.” He swiftly turned around and followed after the other Winchester.

There were two indisputable facts here. One, Yoongi was damn lucky Castiel and Jimin were here.

And two, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like how Sam referred to him as hyung. He can get used to that. 

__________________

There was a blender, a bowl of extra nuts - peanuts and macadamia nuts - a packet of ground up powder and a cup of milk. Yoongi had just grabbed some ice out of the freezer before he did another glance around the kitchen. Good, it was empty. And he needed it to be, although at this point he can still play it off as offering a traditional Korean drink to Sam as an apology. 

(And speaking of Korean drinks, he still felt put off that nobody allowed him to go to an Asian store to buy the ground up rice and mixed grain powder. Not even Jimin. Instead Dean had gone out to one roughly 10 minutes away on his way back from getting takeout for dinner. And that was easy to get him to believe nothing was going on, Yoongi just simply played it off as being homesick for his birth country.)

Jimin and Castiel were off on a local ghoul hunt so they wouldn’t be back until tonight. Dean was out in the garage and Sam was in the library doing his daily reading. Logically he should be good, but he really didn’t want to get too comfortable. Sometimes it just feels like when you do something you know you’re not supposed to, you just end up caught within two seconds.

He put the ice in the blender before he put in the powder. Next was the milk and the extra nuts. The extra nuts was just to ensure it’ll be at least a little thicker and give it more of a nutty taste. All the better to hide any detection of what his true goal was. Yoongi moved his hand down to the drawer below the counter as he looked towards the entrance to the kitchen. He opened it up and slowly took out a knife. 

Satisfied at the absence of any footsteps, he turned his gaze back to the silver blade in front of him. He gripped it nice and tight in his right hand as he held both hands over the open top of the blender. He sliced his left hand, a good size cut formed in the palm of his hand, all nice and crimson red. Yoongi smiled to himself as he allowed the blood to fall into the mixture below.

About five or so minutes - and a healed hand - later he was ready with a glass of brownish red misutgaru. 

“Hey Sam,” Yoongi greeted as he entered the library. Sam was at the table with his nose in one of the lore books. He looked up and suddenly felt himself on high alert the moment he saw Yoongi. The demon quickly put up a hand to placate the hunter. He adopted a strong facade of genuine regret and a desire to make amends, “It’s alright I’m here to offer a drink as an apology. I thought you would want to try a misutgaru.”

Sam still looked at him warily as Yoongi walked up to the other side of the table, “Listen I realized I might’ve acted immature regarding Jimin, it wasn’t becoming of someone of my age,” He began as he set the drink down in front of the taller man, “It’s clear that he moved on and it’s time I should get over it.”

“And you realized this after you became a demon?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the glass and brought up to his lip. Something told him he really shouldn’t trust a demon, but on the other hand, to be fair, this was Jimin’s long time friend. Someone that was more than just a friend before he came along so perhaps it would be good to give Yoongi the benefit of the doubt. For his boyfriend’s sake. 

Plus Castiel did have a point, Yoongi hadn’t killed anyone. 

“Hey some of us are slow learners,” Yoongi shrugged casually with a light laugh, “I guess I just didn’t realize how happy you make Jimin, how much you were there for him after my passing.”

There was a faint gleeful smile that washed across Yoongi’s face as Sam drank a good amount from the glass. Sam shook his head after he swallowed down the stuff, “Woo that’s got a kick to it.”

“Oh yeah, it’s a variation my family does,” Yoongi waved his hand half heartedly, “Passed down for generations.”

Sam nodded, “Interesting. Your culture is quite fascinating.”

“It is,” Yoongi nodded. About the only part that was actually genuine regarding his whole act, “I bet Jimin has been telling you a lot about Korea.”

“He is, yes. I do my own research too.” Sam took another sip before he set the drink down next to him. He then held up the book he had open to show the title, “In fact I’m reading a lot into Korean folklore.”

“Cool,” Yoongi turned around and started to head towards the doorway, giving him a wave with the back of his hand, “Well have fun learning, I’m going to go take a nap.”

Unbeknownst to Sam, Yoongi had a devilish grin as he walked down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the longer than unexpected wait, I just wanted to give myself a breather from the schedule cause life and wanting to work more on a SPN Big Bang WIP. I just didn't want to feel too overwhelmed about it like i do better with a flexible schedule then a hard set one lol. 
> 
> Also I finished reading Season One of We On: Be The Shield yesterday. I can see Sam bonding with Rap Mon over their similar mind based powers and all the angst that entails from that. 
> 
> And comic Yoongi might as well be Dean Winchester with that short hair of his lol

_ Notes: _

_ Heads up guys, I ended up projecting a little bit of me and my brother into this story onto Hansung and Danse. Some of the issues presented in this fic are similar to ones I’ve gone through, but that said, rest assured, every character is as IC as possible. _

_ Korean and Spanish translations will be coming in the near future. _

Sam typed away at the kitchen table late at night, busy uploading a longish one shot on one of those major fanfiction sites. So he started writing stories, sue him. As far as he was concerned, it was a natural step up in his descent into the fan life. Ever since Jimin burst into his life in the best way possible - despite the circumstances - he had gotten deeper and deeper into the Army life (of the BTS variety). He joined a couple of discord servers, bought even more merch and he totally did not have a secret Jimin bias account on twitter. 

(Spoiler alert: He did.)

And one day a few weeks ago, someone in the group chat mentioned they had finally sat down and binge watched Hwarang. This prompted Sam to mention how he planned to watch the show as well but he had just been busy. An usual number of run of the mill cases back to back but obviously didn’t divulge that. Some did ask further, but he just vaguely answered with ‘the family business’ and left it at that. The conversation quickly went back to the kdrama show in question.

(Thankfully, the others were a far cry from Becky, aka the super crazy fan of the original  _ Supernatural _ novels. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if she was now obsessed with the tv show. Point was, his new online friends were more relatively mature and put together.)

Sam watched all 20 episodes in a week. He had been meaning to watch it for awhile anyways ever since he read that Taehyung had a part on the show. That alone was enough to pique his interest, normally he wasn’t into soap operas but anything BTS related was an exception. Well, that and the fact the Korean soap opera was labeled as a historical drama. Nobody but the BTS discord servers he was in knew he cried like a baby over Hansung’s death. He’d never hear the end of  _ that _ from the usual two suspects - Jimin and Dean - if otherwise.

This prompted him to do two things, write a long twitter thread on how Hansung deserved better (He might’ve gotten a bit carried away, but how can he not when he related to the character the most). The second thing was that he immediately sat down and wrote a fix it fic. Or as immediately as time would allow it. Said fic ended up being nearly 60k and had unexpectedly garnered him a small fanbase. From there it gradually snowballed into several fics and counting. 

(And the one he just posted was based off of one of the early  _ Supernatural _ episodes. Where it had just been the fictionalized versions of him and Dean.)

As Sam toiled away behind the computer screen, Yoongi, meanwhile, toiled away in the kitchen. It’s been almost two weeks and a half since he started secretly feeding Sam demon blood. And it’s been a success as far as he was concerned. Nobody else caught on as far as he knows and yet Sam was as affected as he could be without noticing anything was off. Just a little bit at a time, otherwise he risked the very possible chance of four people shoving something sharp up his ass. Especially from the one named Dean Winchester. 

He can thank the cover of night for this success. It certainly had contributed, if he had tried to do this at a normal house then he would’ve been caught faster than you can spell out Winchester. It was already a little too risky for comfort the first time and that went well only because he and Sam were the only ones inside the bunker for an hour or so.

To be caught would’ve put a crack in his carefully laid out plans. That is, he wanted Jimin back. And to do so, there had to be a wedge big enough between them to send him back his way. He’d finally realize that he, Yoongi, would be the only trustworthy one around. And all too himself once and for all, just like old times again albeit with his new demonic status. Only this time around, there won’t be any reason for the human to leave him. Jimin was meant to be his and his only and Sam was in the way of that. 

See, to put it in more detail, the plan was this; Yoongi fed Sam demon blood little by little. Soon the power inside will reach critical mass and then it will manifest in a very public way. Who knew how long that would take, but Yoongi was patient. He estimated about a month’s time from now, give or take a week or two. So for now, he played up the friend angle. Which was too easy in that regard if you ask him. Sam was simply interested in Korean culture, he can cook Korean food therefore he can use that to his advantage. 

From there, after the initial shock of course, Jimin will think Sam was a well disguised liar all this time. How can he fall in love with such a person he may ask himself. How can he ever have allowed himself to be deceived to this degree? Utterly betrayed and confused, he will run into his arms and never look back. 

It really was all too easy to start up this midnight snack ritual. Sam had a tendency to stay up later whenever there was research to be had. Or well, also when he wanted to work on a story of his which seemed to be tied now for reasons he didn’t go to bed until roughly around 12:30 am. Point was, whatever made him stay up late into the night was fine. As long as Yoongi was able to put his plan in motion, he didn’t give a shit. 

Sam Winchester was merely just a rebound if he was completely honest. Yoongi was sure of that, how can it be otherwise? No extra confirmation needed. Jimin was his first and will always be his last. When he told himself the moment he laid eyes on Jimin that fateful day when they met, that they’ll eternally be together, he had meant it. To the point of making a deal with a demon to ensure Jimin would be a boy in love with only him. The entire rest of the world can fuck off.

(And alright, to be completely honest, Yoongi can’t deny he derived enjoyment from causing any sort of chaos. He was a demon now after all, being mischievous no matter the level is part of the job description. Even if there was no rhyme or reason other than amusement on his part.)

Oh to have the Universe work beneficially in his favor. It was the greatest feeling to be had. 

Yoongi plated the food before he turned and walked over to the small table. The smell of freshly cooked rice cake noodles filled the air and enticed Sam to immediately perk up from behind the screen.

“That looks delicious,” Sam complimented as he set his laptop aside. The plate was set down in front of him before Yoongi sat down across from him, 

Yoongi smiled, “Thanks. You know back in BTS after Seokjin, I was considered one of the better cooks. They said I make a mean tteokbokki.” He explained with an airtight facade of friendliness as he casually leaned on the table with his arms.

Sam took a bite and nodded as he looked at Yoongi, “I can see that. This is amazing.” Yoongi smiled, pleased with himself. A part of him was slightly anxious that the rice and the other usual fare of the dish wouldn’t mask the taste of demon blood. But it appeared that worry was, thankfully, unfounded.

“Nobody can’t get enough of it. Once Jungkook ate three helpings of the stuff,” Yoongi chuckled, it was a lie of course but it was needed to keep up the act. Ok maybe not a complete lie, Jungkook did get another helping but it was only seconds, and Seokjin had made the stuff. 

Sam laughed along with him and just as casual, “You should make this for lunch or dinner sometime. I think Dean will love it.” He suggested as he took a couple of bites. 

“Oh uhh well….I could but,” Yoongi paused for a moment as he absently looked down to the table before back at Sam, “Your brother might get a little too...unneededly suspicious if you know what I mean. He’s a shoot first kinda guy isn’t it?”

Sam paused then answered, slight hesitation in his voice, “Uh, yeah he can be in general,” He admitted as he continued to eat. He stopped for a second to face Yoongi, concerned, “Why? Are you worried he’s gonna do something?”

Yoongi shook his head, “No, no I mean...I don’t think Castiel will let him do anything to me behind his back. Neither would Jimin really,” The demon made a casual shrug as he explained, “Those two got you Winchester brothers wrapped around their fingers so tight you both wouldn’t dare.” He said with a neutral tone. No reason to adopt a threatening tone when he was just spitting the simple plain truth. Is what it is and all that. 

Sam nodded, it was mutual agreement, “Yeah, I know Dean wouldn’t want to piss him off.”

“Hmm, it wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest here to have a smite happy angel. And it wouldn’t be in yours to have a fighting machine pissed off at you,” Yoongi said as he rested his face in his right hand, “I’ve seen enough of you and Jimin around here to know that you don’t want to do the same with him. Am I correct?”

“Yes, I love him too much to disrespect him.”

A comfortable silence passed between the two for a few brief seconds, Sam ate another bite and Yoongi looked around the kitchen aimlessly. It probably was a little weird how quickly they became amicable towards one another Sam thought. But on the other hand, it has made everything go much more smoothly.

Yoongi looked back towards Sam, he continued with an air of resignation, “With that said, there is this gut feeling I have that Dean would want to supervise me in the kitchen. Keep an eye out just in case I tamper with the food. Or ‘enhance’ it in any way with my demonic magic. And I cook better without that sort of thing.”

“Well I can’t say he won’t be in the right to keep an eye on you.” Sam said honestly. He also can’t say that it wasn’t understanble. Anyone would feel better doing something without scrutinization. 

“Right, I get that. You two have been spurred by too many demons. But me, you know as well as Dean does that I haven’t done anything since I came with you guys.”

“You threw me into a pillar.” Sam pointed out almost immediately. Yoongi blinked for a second then dismissed it with a mildly annoyed roll of the eyes. 

“Come on, that was the old me Sam. Before I realized my mistakes, you know that. I thought you were the compassionate brother, the one who don’t see in black and white like a certain other Winchester.”

“I think Dean’s been getting better but you’re right, totally my bad.” Sam said with a genuine apologetic look on his face. He took a deep sigh after he finished up his plate, “I’ve just been burned out by too many demons.”

“Understandable, I heard about Ruby. Meg, Crowley. Whereas me? I’m a changed demon. In fact, I can see you trust me enough to keep coming back here for our daily midnight sojourn in the kitchen before you head to bed.” Yoongi pointed out with a smile. He knew Sam knew he wasn’t wrong, why else would he continually ask him to make him something to eat. 

Yoongi then noticed the empty plate. His gaze darted back up to lock them with Sam’s, “Which speaking of, do you want more?” He gestured and Sam took one look before he nodded yes.

“That’ll be great, thanks. I think I'll hit the hay afterwards.” Sam said as he handed the plate to Yoongi.

Yoongi smiled as he stood up, “Sure. Oh, do you want to try it with some of my family’s ancestral sauce? It goes well with tteokbokki. Goes well everything really, but especially this.” He said. Yeah maybe he was pushing his luck a bit, the risk of all of this falling apart was ever present in the background in his mind. But this was an opportunity to shove a little extra demon blood into Sam and he wasn’t about to back down from it.

Sam smiled enthusiastically, “Sure.”

_____________________

“Hyung are you sure you don’t want to join us in Hoseok and Seokjin room and watch a movie? We’re gonna watch Pokemon: Detective Pikachu!” Jungkook asked with a big, excited smile on his face as he and Namjoon stood in front of the latter’s room. 

They had just gotten back from a quick run to a nearby Asian store in Boise, Idaho. It was their latest leg of their farewell worldwide tour. The first one was Asia, obviously for logistic reasons. The second was North America and they had kicked it off with Seattle. And yes while he wasn’t in charge of the tour schedule as far as what cities they will hit, he was happy there were quite a few stops. Enough of them at least to hopefully track down Jimin and contact him.

And with that, naturally, it would be imperative to keep track of what city he was in. He had to be diligent about this if he wanted to make his goal a reality. He wanted to see how Jimin was doing. Was he alright? Did he have a job, an alias he was living under? Important thing was, at the end of the day, he just wanted to know if Jimin was happy despite everything. However, the caveat to his little operation was that he had to sacrifice time he could’ve used to spend with the other member in exchange to tracking ‘the dead member’ down. 

Jungkook took a sip of his newly sought after treasure, a small bottle of banana milk, as he stood in front of Namjoon. The elder man had just inserted his keycard and opened the door, “I’d love too but I’m exhausted and we got that short interview and the show tomorrow. I want to be as well rested as I can. Maybe brush up on my English a bit too so I don’t make that resign/reside mistake I made earlier.” He explained with a soft chuckle, still a little embarrassed by the mispronunciation.

Jungkook mirrored his reaction before his face fell into a smile, “That wasn’t that big of a deal Joon, don’t worry too much about it. Anyone could’ve made the mistake. Hey, didn’t that cashier say Nick Carter made a similar mistake a long time ago? Here’s the thing, he was  _ born _ here.” 

Namjoon laughed once more, the air became more relaxed and easy. Jungkook’s words have successfully dissipated the slight shame from the still recent memory. He still can’t believe he accidentally said that he ‘resign’ in Korea instead of reside. But, in a way, wouldn’t that be true? This was their last tour after all, their last foray to give millions of people a chance to escape the grinds of life. They're last hurrah as a band to spread joy, happiness and give hope via their songs. The last time they’ll continue to make their dream a reality before they head back and focus on other passions. 

Namjoon nodded, Jungkook did have a point, “True. Thanks for saving my ass though, you’re getting real good at English.” He complimented and the other man beamed.

“Thanks! I’ve been practicing a lot, me and Taehyung are even helping Seokjin and Hoseok.” Jungkook said as animated as he ever was when he felt confident in whatever progress he made. “I think I can even help you with translating if you want.”

“Oh that‘ll help me out, thanks!” Namjoon took the offer. English can be such a chaotic language so he was impressed by how confident Jungkook was. Plus he can use the extra help, no one really knows how extra stressful it can be for a non professional translator. And at the end of the day, he was not one. Not by a long shot. 

Jungkook shared the same sentiment and a split second passed before his face lit up with excitement. He reached into his pocket, “Oh this reminds me,” He took out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it before he handed it to Namjoon, “We ran into a few English words and the grammar rules still confused us a little. We’re hoping you can help us with that.”

Namjoon took a glance at the paper then back at Jungkook, “Sure, be happy too. I can join and help whenever you guys have another English learning session if you want.” He offered with a light smile. 

“Oh that’d be great!” Jungkook both sounded and felt a good amount of relief there. Namjoon can only guess, but the four of them had spent a good twenty minutes with Google trying to make sense of it all before they admitted defeat. Not that they were afraid that Namjoon would decline them help, but they didn’t want to burden their leader anymore than he already was. Besides, they can easily look up answers on the internet themselves.

“Thanks Namjoon hyung.” Jungkook finished as he waved goodbye and walked off down the hallway. Namjoon returned the wave before he opened the door wide enough to slip through.

Yeah, in all honesty, it panged him for him to lie like that but it was necessary. And it wasn’t like there wasn’t a kernel of truth in there. He really was exhausted, but that would have to be scheduled for later. In a perfect world he would join the others for movie night, plus Yoongi and Jimin would be right with them. But the world had never been perfect since it was formed 4.5 billion years ago. Never show any evidence that it ever will be either. 

So here he was in his room, door locked up and at the small table with his laptop open. The lit up Boise skyline up against a rapidly darkening sky was his only companion tonight. Hopefully he’d go to bed around midnight, but that might not be the case given that was in only a few hours. 

So far he had tracked down any and all mentions of a Korean man that suspiciously looked like Jimin. Apparently a picture or two was taken in seemingly random small towns across America. That went on for a little while but there was a point when it stopped. Shortly thereafter, there had been reports of a Christian Novak from Illinois. 

Which was, of course, bullshit. There was no such person. It was all Jimin. The first name had been his choice for an English name so it was easy for him to connect the dots in this case. Good combination of names though. But if they were really smart, he would’ve gone with a surname that wasn’t closely linked to one of them. It would ensure him a higher chance of secrecy from someone on the outside.

But either way, given what Jimin was before ‘died’, there was bound to be a slightly increased chance of a celebrity lookalike sighting. And lo and behold he had found one. Not on twitter like he thought to check first, but on Reddit. There had been a fun little question in one of the main subreddits asking if there had been anytime when you thought you spotted a celebrity. 

A comment about halfway down revealed a guy had come into her bookstore late April. He was there to buy a birthday present for his boyfriend and she posted how much he looked eerily like the late Park Jimin, even with a hat. Same height, eyes that furthered reminded her of the idol, and same adorable face when he made small talk as she made the purchase. She ended the post with a joke that Jimin must’ve had a long lost twin. 

It was just too coincidental for it to be anyone else. Then again, it could’ve been just someone who looked that similar from a casual glance. Not like being 5’8 and having an adorable face with dark hair was anything new. Nor was it exclusive to just Koreans and those of Korean descent. Case in point, a drunken Jungkook mistook a young non-Asian tourist from America with very dark hair and similar stature for Jimin from afar once. 

(Thankfully the man was very gracious and took it all in stride. Was even worried if the maknae would be alright.)

So with that said, Namjoon had definitely seen reason to be absolutely sure. Even with his gut saying it was Jimin. So he decided to cross reference it with other scant descriptions and mentions he’d found. Thank god he had a secret Reddit and Twitter account, both aptly named ‘GeniusFromTheSouth’. With this account, he was able to converse with someone on Twitter.

(Bonus point, his chosen secret online alias allowed him to be vague about where he was from. Allowed him to play around with it whenever asked because it lessens the chance of it being traced back to him. Lot’s of countries have a south don’t they? So that and using a VPN really helped matters.)

Namjoon typed a message in a Twitter DM to a Taehyung bias account, he pretended to be a fan who was just simply curious to know more. Of course he made sure to keep it all natural, that’s how he knew she was from Alabama and he picked Texas to be his fake place of abode. Thank god he picked up enough slang to make that believable. Which wasn’t too much, just enough to not be over the top.

Apparently, according to her, someone had come to her house that reminded her of Jimin. He had come with another man with a badass trenchcoat. Off tangentially, she mentioned Taehyung would rock it, and let’s be real, he would. They all would in all honesty. Anyways, they came and they were FBI agents there to ask her parents something. She admitted to him that she didn’t catch the convo because she was too busy discreetly staring at the Korean agent.

“That was inappropriate of me but I couldn’t help it. Agent Novak caught me off guard with how similar to Jimin he looks. Ugh this sounds like I’m some….racist asshole who thinks all Koreans look the same or whatever.” The fan admitted after she sent her other messages about the sighting.

Namjoon read the message and replied. The sky outside was now dark with the moon behind a partly cloudy sky, “No no, you’re fine. I’m Korean American and even I had to do a double take lol.”

“Haha, where did you see your guy?”

“Well it wasn’t in person, but I found a pic in the local newspaper that looked like him.” Namjoon still had the picture saved so he decided to show her, “Not the best quality but it’s clear enough to see the resemblance.”

“Omg! That looks just like the agent that visited my house!”

“Really? Huh wow. That’s interesting, probably the same guy who had worked in Texas.”

“Makes sense if he is with the FBI.” The fan agreed. 

Namjoon told her goodnight before he logged off. Anyone else would’ve dismissed it, but to him it was all the confirmation he needed. 

Christian Novak is Park Jimin.

So with that new knowledge, he grabbed a map of the United States and a sharpie from one of his suitcases. He laid it out on the table next to him and jotted down a new location. A very small town in Kansas. And because this was Kim Namjoon who wanted to cover all of his bases, well, he may have used a Cryillic letter to denote it all. His own private key to mean where Jimin was last seen. He wasn’t sure if it was the best way to go about it because if a worst case scenario happened, then they would be left really confused and he’d look like a bit of a nut. But it was the best he could think off. 

English was out of the question now and none of them knew Russian. Therefore, it’s perfect for hiding info from nosy members. Especially those named Jeon Jungkook (and Park Jimin if he were here).

Namjoon circled the town of Lebanon, three or four of the locations he marked were clustered around that area.

Bingo.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes, his hands shaking as he stared at the letter that now laid down on his lap. Namjoon had found him. 

He should have known. 

The other would never not look for him knowing that he was really alive. He was too smart. Too calculated. Too caring. There was no way in hell that Kim Namjoon would leave well enough alone. 

He really should have known. 

Early this morning, when Jimin had been on his daily run through the woods surrounding the bunker, he had found it. The letter was simply taped to a tree, his name written large on the envelope in hangul and he had rushed towards it. Fearing the worst. Wondering if some creature was wanting to eat him or the others when he opened it… his heart falling to the pit of his stomach.

It was from Namjoon. 

The letter simply stated that he wanted to talk, to meet up and touch base just so that he could see that he was okay. That he was really okay. An address and time and date were all written at the bottom for when they could meet because he and the guys were in the middle of promotions still over here in the West. And this would be the only chance they had. 

Part of Jimin wanted to burn the letter and pretend he never saw it. Going on with his life because Namjoon was his past and he no longer belonged anywhere near him. While another part wanted nothing more than to do this. To meet up with him. To see his friend again after so long.

All of this being a trap to lure him away from the others also ran through his mind and that is why he was here. Sitting in the living room of the bunker. Letter in his lap. Wondering what in the world he was going to do.

Sam and Dean were out, Yoongi was hiding somewhere unsupervised, and Castiel…well, Jimin wasn’t sure what the angel was doing if he was being honest. So he was alone with his thoughts and the more he thought about this, the more he realized that this was something that he probably shouldn’t do. But he was going to do. 

He just needed to make sure that no one followed him there or else this would all go to hell. Sam would insist on being with him, Dean agreeing a thousand percent. Castiel might possibly be on Jimin’s side, but he still would more than likely insist that they were nearby because of safety reasons. All of that was good and well, perfectly understandable even, but Jimin needed to do this alone. Needed the privacy to speak to his friend again and possibly reform a relationship that he thought he would never be able to have again given his new life. 

Clearly if Namjoon went to all of this trouble to find him, track him, then that had to mean something. 

Maybe the bond they all shared truly wasn’t just in their heads and they really were meant to be together forever.

Another problem though, was Yoongi.

Yoongi was an issue that he was going to have to handle soon. 

The demon was causing more problems then not even if he and Sam were somehow getting along now. There was a tension between them, something unspoken that Jimin was trying to push away. It was clear that both of them still loved each other. Still wanted each other. But… there was a major problem and his name was Sam. Jimin’s current boyfriend. 

He couldn’t just break up with him in order to get back with his ex that was suddenly not dead and was now a demon. But the guilt of not doing just that was starting to eat at him the longer that Yoongi was here in the bunker with them. The thing is though, they couldn’t just kick him out of the bunker either because he was the very reason that Jimin became a hunter. To get revenge for his death. 

They still had no clue on who had made the deal with Yoongi, and the other wasn’t exactly willing to give up that info either. No matter how many times Jimin tried to get him to talk. He would just steer the conversation towards when they were together, before his death. Talking about the good times. Bringing back memories that Jimin wanted nothing more than to forget because they only brought back pain. 

Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the person behind all of his worries had sat next to him. Yoongi wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and placing a hand on his knee. Instinctively, Jimin leaned into it, unable to deny the feeling after having had it for so many years. He did shove the letter deep into his pocket though. Not willing to share Namjoon’s plan. 

If the demon noticed him doing this, he said nothing, instead opting to lean down so that their eyes were leveled with each other. “What’s wrong? I know this look.”

Pursing his lips, Jimin sighed, “I want to find the one who did this to you. Yoongi,” His voice came out pleading, “Please just tell me so that we can try to make you human again. So that I can save you.”

The demon sighed heavily, “Baby,” Jimin wanted to correct him because he wasn’t his baby anymore, but Yoongi stopped him before he could interrupt, “Even now you will always be my baby, so don’t say for me to stop. But there is no saving me. This is what I am now. I’m dead. A demon. There is no going back.”

Feeling irritated, Jimin scowled. “There is always a way, Sam and Dean have done miraculous things that no one else has thought was possible. Even finding a way to make a demon human again. So why won’t you tell me!?”

“Even if I did this ritual, even if you found the demon I made a deal with, what then Jimin? Do we go back to Korea together, become a couple again and join the others touring the world as Idols? Do we go back to our wealth, our fame, our fans? What comes after?” 

Mouth opened in surprise, Jimin didn’t know how to answer. 

When he had first started this journey as a hunter, everything that Yoongi just suggested was what he had wanted. He wanted his boyfriend back. Wanted him alive again so that they could be together. 

But…

Somewhere along the way he had settled into just getting revenge, settled on moving on, and now he was with Sam.

But Yoongi was right here.

Hand moving away from his knee, Yoongi gently cupped his cheek, “What point is there if I no longer have you. I loved you Jimin. I still love you. Always will love you.” With each word he leaned closer, even as Jimin backed away until he was pinned against the arm of the couch. Yoongi’s arms going to either side of him. “Don’t you miss me? Don’t you still love me?”

Feeling overwhelmed, Jimin answered honestly, “I do.”

Their noses were touching, “I’m right here Jimin. All you have to do is reach out and take me.”

“But Sam…” 

“Would want you to be happy. The only reason you are here with them is because of my stupid decisions, but we have been together for years.”

“You're a demon though,” Hands coming up to Yoongi’s chest he pressed them over where his heart should have been. “You're no longer my Yoongi.”

“But I am, let me show it to you.” He made to kiss him but Jimin pushed him away.

“We can’t Yoongi.” Just as the words left Jimin’s mouth, he was being pinned to the couch on his back. Yoongi hovering over him. His eyes were black, and Jimin couldn’t move. The demon pinning him with not only his enhanced strength but his powers as well. “What are-”

“Shut up already!” Lips were being pressed to his then, hard and unyielding and Jimin struggled. 

“What the hell!” Yoongi pulled away with a smirk at the new voice entering the room.

Eyes going wide, Jimin struggled to right himself, to explain what just happened, but he couldn’t speak. There was a slam of the door and Sam was walking towards them, clearly angry, but Dean held him back from whatever he was about to do. Stunned, he sat there as Sam looked at him angrily, Dean shaking his head in disappointment behind him.

“Didn’t know that you would be back so soon,” Yoongi smirked and Jimin became livid. 

“You fucking planned this didn’t you.”

He merely shrugged. 

“How long has this been going on?” Whipping his head back to Sam, Jimin spluttered. 

“Nothing is going on!” He stood up, turning red in the face, “He just forced himself on me.”

“Didn’t look like it from where I’m standing.”

“Are you fucking serious.” 

“Now now baby,” Yoongi came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Jimin was unable to move. The other doing something that made him stand completely still, not even able to speak and he was screaming inside of his head. “I think it is about time that you told him didn’t you?”

_ CAS!  _

Jimin continued to scream out for the angel inside of his head but it was no use. The other wasn’t answering. 

_ CAS HELP! _

_ CASTIEL! _

_ PLEASE! _

As if in a trance he nodded, the actions not his own and neither the words that came next in Korean instead of English, “ _ Yes I think we should.” _

If the Winchesters thought this was strange, they sure as hell did nothing to help him. And right when he felt like he was about to cry from the angry look on Sam’s face, Castiel appeared. “What is going on?” 

_ HE’S FORCING ME! I CAN’T MOVE! _

The angel’s eyes grew wide and moved before anyone else could do anything. Pulling Jimin to himself and away from all parties. Sucking in a deep breath, he clung to the angel, pressing his face into his chest. “T-Thank you.”

“Nice to see you Cas-” Yoongi smiled as he spoke, clearly thinking that he was going to be able to outsmart the angel but Castiel was quicker.

“You were partially possessing Jimin.”

“I did no such thing.” He glared at them. “Tell them baby.”

Against his will Jimin spoke, “ _ He is right.” NO HE IS NOT! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME! CAS HELP! _

“Alright, enough of the bullshit,” Dean stepped forward, clearly annoyed. “What the hell is going on and I want the damn truth.”

“Well,” Sam spoke then, “I already know it. I’ll see you all later.” With that he turned around and walked out the door. 

“Sam!” Dean huffed in exasperation, “God dammit. Cas,” he looked at the angel pleadingly, “handle this please.” 

The angel nodded and turned his attention back to Yoongi who had his arms crossed over his chest and smirked. “I would like my boyfriend now.”


	12. Chapter 12

One moment he heard Yoongi’s demand, the next a rustle of feathers. It only took a few seconds for Jimin to register that they might not be inside the bunker anymore. For one thing, he heard birds singing away without a care in the world. And he felt a breeze go through his hair, yeah they were definitely outside. Any dipshit can connect the dots. This prompted him to tentatively open his eyes and turn his head from being half buried in Castiel’s chest. 

First thing he noticed was the blue sky, then people at a distance who either walked, jogged or just took the time to enjoy the scenery. It was a big place here with grass, trees and pathways running throughout. And further away there was the road and buildings that surrounded the area. 

“Cas, where are we?” Jimin asked as Castiel pulled his arm away from his back. He still glanced around for another second or two before he faced the angel. Seemed like nobody noticed two people who just instantaneously appeared. Which was good, very good in a lot of ways. 

“London. St. James Park specifically.” Castiel answered in his usual matter of fact, monotone voice. He sat down on the bench behind him while Jimin took an extra second to process that information. It was still something to go from morning to what looked like late afternoon due to instant transportation. 

Jimin followed suit and sat down next to him as the angel explained further, “I figured from what I learned about humans when it comes to silly miscommunication issues, it would be sufficient space between you, Sam and Yoongi.”

“Across the pond might be a bit overboard but um...thanks.” Jimin said sincerely as he took a look ahead before he faced Castiel. It was far away enough from Yoongi at least to put his mind at ease, especially after what just happened. The pair sat there quietly for the next several minutes, just taking in the peaceful scenery with tolerable background noises that added to the serenity of the park. Castiel thought there might’ve been a nightingale or two but it was somewhat hard to hear over the traffic noise. But, sure enough, it was there, his angelic hearing hadn’t failed him. 

A companionable silence fell between them, and for the next minute they people watched. Jimin took this time to try and tried to process everything. He was shocked, speechless, and shaken into next week that Yoongi would even do something like this. Although from what he learned about demons, it did seem par the course. But the thing was, the Yoongi he thought he knew wouldn’t force himself on him. 

Wait, hold on, would've Yoongi done the same? 

That was a scary notion to be had. He liked to think he wouldn’t based on what he knew when he was alive, but since then it just appeared that the demon’s true colors was slowly making itself known. Needless to say, his mind was still a scrambled mess of confusion and conflicted information.

In less than two minutes Yoongi had fucked up everything and his beloved Sam appeared to have thought the worst. The demon didn’t help matters by using his powers on him. Speaking of, he was still pissed about that. Never in a million years did he think Yoongi would violate him like that. But then again what to expect from the guy that secured a deal with a fucking demon to make BTS worldwide famous. He was also still pissed about that as well.

(Although he reckoned Sam was more angry on his behalf over that. If one of his fics was anything to go by.) 

Had Yoongi always been this possessive he wondered. Even before he became a demon? He knew for sure it was more apparent now obviously, but if he was before then, then damn it Yoongi must’ve been a real good self taught actor. He never noticed anything was amiss in that department.

He was just grateful that Castiel didn’t take in anything Yoongi had said right before they left. That said, he was still anxious about what Castiel was thinking. He couldn’t help it, even when Castiel’s actions said otherwise. He really didn’t want all three of them thinking the worst, that he would stoop so low as to cheat just in general. It looked horribly bad, he can’t deny that, and Yoongi just had to make him spew nothing but lies.

“So wait...you believe me?” He eventually asked, his voice quiet and awkwardly confused as he faced Castiel. The angel nodded and faced him.

“Yes. To the contrary of what Sam and Dean heard, your thoughts screamed otherwise.” Castiel simply said and Jimin felt the tension leave his body before he leaned back, “I believe Sam has forgotten demons can be manipulative.”

Jimin took a breath, a forlorn look in his eyes as he aimlessly stared ahead. He remembered back when he had similarly jumped to conclusions prior to Yoongi’s death. Course, that was back when the worst he can think of was cheating. Life was simpler when one was in the dark about the existence of demons and other things that go bump in the night. 

“You think he would’ve learned by now,” Jimin chuckled softly. By now he knew the full gist of the whole ordeal with Ruby. Castiel had filled in a few more holes since the conversation in the gun range. 

Castiel nodded then he had a thoughtful expression, “I believe he is falling into the same trap. He’s being too trusting.”

Jimin can agree with that. Don’t think he hadn’t noticed how friendly Sam and Yoongi had become all of a sudden. There had been a couple of nights with Sam coming to bed and said Yoongi had made him a midnight snack. At first he felt relieved that the two weren’t trying to verbally claw each other apart, but now he felt like there was a hidden secret underneath this seemingly perfect situation. He had gotten more suspicious about it, and the feeling only increased with Yoongi’s actions earlier.

“Yeah, it feels weird to be honest. Too good to be true you know.” Jimin admitted.

“I agree,” Castiel said, and he was about to explain further when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He accepted the call, “Hello De-.”

“Cas where the hell are you and Jimin?!” Dean shouted on the other side. His voice was loud enough that Jimin was able to catch a word here and there.

“London, England. I reckoned Sam needed space before he was ready to talk.” Castiel calmly said. 

Dean was speechless for only a short moment or two. He then groaned in noticeable exasperation, “Ok you’re right, but you two couldn’t go to...I don’t know, Lawrence?”

“I suspect Lawrence would be much too close for comfort for Sam at this point. As it would be the same for anywhere within the United States. Humans in relationships need enough space when their emotions are high to the point where they can’t think clearly.” Castiel explained in his own helpful way. 

Another groan was heard before Dean continued, “That’s not...ugh never mind. Anyways, we had a problem here but me and Sam took care of it.”

“What happened?”

“Yoongi trashed the Dean Cave right after you two left, that’s what happened! He punched a fucking hole in the wall and destroyed the damn room. The freaking tv is broken. We had to put him in time out Cas.”

“Time out-” Castiel said in a second of confusion before it dawned on him. Now it was his turn to sound exasperated, “You put him in the dungeon?”

“Yes. Where the hell else are we supposed to put him?! I swear I’m gonna gank his One Direction ass!”

Castiel put his face in his hand for a second before he let out a sigh of disapproval. “I don’t recall that being a part of the deal.” 

“Well this is an exception. He isn’t coming out until further notice!”

“Dean it appears you have forgotten the terms that we all agreed on, I shall reiterate it-”

“No I haven’t.” Dean spat out impatiently from the other end.

“Yes you have,” Castiel stated once more, this time his voice sounded more firm. As Jimin watched, he was reminded of Seokjin right then and there. How the oldest member of BTS would stand firm as he scolded the others on any of their wrongdoings. Those times his status as the oldest would really show, just as it was now with the angel. Only, of course, he was extremely older than Seokjin. But that’s beside the point, the demeanor and tone was all the same.

Castiel continued, not fazed one bit by Dean’s reaction, “The terms of the deal was that you and Sam don’t put him in a devil’s trap so long as Yoongi hadn’t harmed anyone. Did he hurt you or Sam?”

A pause then Dean admitted with a conceded sigh, “No but he came pretty fucking close. We had to put devil’s handcuffs on him first before we dragged his ass down.”

Castiel let out another sigh as he looked up to the sky. Another moment passed before he came to a decision, “One hour, two at the max, then you let him out.”

Dean sputtered, “Two hours?! Come on Cas, that ain’t enough and you know it.” The elder Winchester argued.

“Two hours max Dean. I will be calling then to make sure you’ve followed through.”

“What, you don’t trust me?” Dean asked in an attempt to bring some humor. Which failed to break the mood even a little bit.

Castiel was still as serious as he was before, “I do, but I also know you well enough. I have a feeling you’re going to ‘forget’ until more than two hours have passed.”

Castiel heard the soft thunk of Dean’s head against the wall. “Ugh, fine whatever. Two hours got it.”

“Thank you. Me and Jimin will be back in several hours, how’s Sam?”

“He’s still in his room with a bunch of books from the library.” Dean replied with a defeated sigh, “I tried to calm him down, I reminded him that demons are lying pieces of shit but…” His voice trailed off and the words were lost for all time.

“You should probably give your brother some space as well.”

“Alright, I’ll go to the garage I guess and do a maintenance check on your car.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you Dean.” Castiel said.

__________________

As Castiel didn’t really need to sleep, and Jimin just practically woke up before their impromptu trip, they didn’t really need to worry about rest. Especially if they were about to head back in another hour or two. They had arrived here at around 4pm London time and it was now 8pm, which would be noon back home.

“It’s nice walking around here as a visitor instead of as a performer.” Jimin said as he looked out the window for a moment then back as Cas. The two were in a booth at a small Korean restaurant. It was kinda funny to be eating at what would be considered dinner time locally when it was more like lunchtime for him. 

It didn’t matter too much there though, he was hungry and he was going to eat some food while Cas drank a glass of soju or two. 

“I can only imagine, yes. Nice to not be on a case as well.” Castiel pointed out. 

“Yeah, just leave it to the British Hunters,” Jimin lightly chuckled, even with this morning accounted for, they both needed a short break before taking on another case. And plus they wouldn’t be here long enough to be of any actual help.

Soon his order of Korean barbecue arrived and he began to dig in. “Are you sure you don’t want some of this Cas?” Jimin asked as he gestured to the food.

Castiel shook his head politely, “No, unfortunately angels can only taste molecules. I would have a burger otherwise, or a PB&J. Maybe see what the fuss with crepes is about.” He smiled at his own little joke. He hadn’t heard about it that much, but he had. Mostly from one angel that bemoaned the fact that he couldn’t taste them nor any other sweets.

Jimin laughed as he took another delicious bite, “I haven’t really tried them. Namjoon had on our last worldwide tour.” It was only after another bite when Jimin suddenly stopped for a second then looked up ahead at Castiel with a change in topic. He remembered what was brought up before Dean called and he just thought of it.

“What do you think might be going on between Sam and Yoongi?” Jimin said. All he knew was that one night or two while he was still awake in their room, he had come back and admitted that he had a midnight snack that Yoongi cooked up. 

Castiel took a swig of his drink before he answered, “I really don’t know. I just have a feeling it isn’t anything good. And it’s not the cheating kind.”

Jimin nodded his head, he didn’t think it was that either. They were friendly but not  _ that _ friendly. It just felt weird only because they started acting like lifelong pals literally overnight. Like it was too fast to be a natural progression to friendship. In other words, it didn’t really make too much sense.

“Don’t think it’s that either. It’s more like...I feel like Yoongi may be manipulating him somehow. Either some kinda spell or partially possessing Sam like what he did to me this morning to make me lie against my will.”

“I believe you are on the right track. Now we just have to be alert and look for anything else out of the ordinary.” Castiel said. “We can’t move forward until we have sufficient evidence.”

“And we have to be careful not to let Sam and Yoongi know about our suspicions.” Jimin added before he continued eating. 

“Only question is what is he trying to accomplish?” Castiel pointed out and, honestly, it was fairly obvious even just given what Yoongi said before they left. He took another drink before he spoke again, “Which admittedly isn’t hard to figure out, it’s a classic case of jealousy and possessiveness. He is trying to bring you back to him.”

Jimin groaned to himself as he ran his hands through his hair after he just blinked at him for a second. To say he was stressed out over all of this would be an understatement. And that included the fact Namjoon has tracked him down. 

_____________________

“What if he still doesn't believe me Cas?” Jimin asked, nervous. He and Castiel had just gotten back to the Bunker. And, as figured, it was equally just as mildly surreal to go from night to afternoon in an instant. No flying required which came in handy.

“He will. Sam loves you and he’s rational about things. He’d want to hear your side of the story.” Castiel reassured him. They walked from the entranceway towards the table. Jimin placed the container of leftovers he brought from the restaurant down on the wooden surface. He had figured Sam would like one of the healthier desserts they had.

Castiel continued, “And if you wish, I will stay and help.” 

Jimin smiled at the offer, he would very much like that. The angel had the power to help prove things with ways a human couldn’t do. Which meant stronger evidence was possible if Cas showed Sam his memory of what happened. Thank fuck Yoongi didn’t altered that somehow. 

“I do, thanks Cas.” Jimin said right as Sam entered the room. The two turned in his direction and what a difference several had made. Sam looked noticeably calmer. And that he was happy to see him so that was a plus. He walked up until he was close enough to them on the adjacent side of the table. 

“Oh hey guys. Dean told me you two went to London.”

“Yes, that is correct.” Castiel replied as he looked up at Sam.

“I wanted space but you didn’t have to go that far.”

“It was deemed appropriate enough.”

Sam opened his mouth as if to explain why it was a tad overkill, but decided against it at the last minute. It wasn’t that important to wage a battle over, and London wasn’t the worst place they could’ve gone. Jimin looked between the two and took this time to speak, “Um, I got some food I thought you might like Sam.” 

Sam looked at the white box then back at Jimin with the warm smile the latter was now used to seeing, “Thanks.”

“So umm, this morning…” Jimin began after a few seconds of awkward silence filled the air. 

“Yeah, I realized I might’ve...um acted too hasty.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. He may have an easier time with apologies than Dean but that didn’t mean it was any easier or less nerve wracking. His eyes darted to the side before back down at Jimin. 

“I probably would’ve done the same, had done the same in the past.” Jimin admitted.

Sam nodded and just went straight to the heart of the matter, “Well, um, Yoongi isn’t here to muddle things up. Dean got him handcuffed to a bedpost in one of the guestrooms after Yoongi...insulted him about an hour ago.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, “I’ll have to kill him later. We need to deal with more important matters right now.”

“Right.” Sam agreed before he faced Jimin, “So was he really possessing you?”

“Yes. It was weird, I had no control over what I really wanted to say out loud.” Jimin answered sincerely, “I would think one thing and out came whatever he wanted you all to hear. Whether it was in Korean or English.”

“I heard his thoughts, Sam. Yoongi was forcing Jimin to kiss him.” Castiel said, his voice low and serious. It sends a surge of a mixture of dread and anger up Sam’s just from what the angel just said. It made him sick that Jimin, his sweet Jimin, was forced against his will like that. And his pissed off state of mind was all directed at the demon this time. 

“I swear nothing was going on! He planned all that.” Jimin defended himself as he took a few steps closer to Sam. He looked at him, voice filled with raw emotion. An unspoken plea for his boyfriend to see the sincerity and truth in his deep, brown eyes.

Castiel added, “You have to remember Sam, Yoongi is a demon which means he is not above anything to suit his agenda.”

Sam stood there as the information sank in. Eventually he sat down in the nearest chair and hid his face in his hands. A few more seconds passed, an anxious vibe in the air as Jimin awaited his reaction. Sam finally let out a regrettable sigh before he spoke, “I’m an idiot.”

Jimin moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his back, “No you’re not Sam, I’ve probably done the same if the roles were reversed.”

Sam tore his gaze to Jimin, “Yeah but, with me it’s no excuse. I should’ve known better, this is the same guy that made a deal for BTS to be famous.” He finished with a self deprecating sigh as he ran his hands through his hair before he put his arms on the table. He turned and looked at Jimin as he took his hand in his, his voice apologetic, “Everything makes sense, and there’s no real reason to doubt you. Or Cas for that matter. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, I love you Jimin.”

Jimin replied back with the same sentiment with a smile and he let himself be pulled into his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around him and laid a sweet kiss on his forehead. The both of them blanked out for a moment that Castiel was still with them until the angel spoke. 

“I’m glad that’s all been cleared up.” Castiel said as casual and straightforward as he usually was. To be frank, he thought it went smoother than expected. He had felt like he would end up showing Sam Jimin’s memory of the whole thing. He wouldn’t mind, but it was a relief in a way otherwise.

Plus there was a chat he needed to have sooner than later with a certain Winchester.

________________

The whole day was almost as stressful as a day he normally had before he chose this life. And it has only been almost an hour since he arrived back. Sam had gone back to his laptop in the library after a half hour session of cuddles. He wanted to do his usual check for any cases that any of them can do. Minus Yoongi for obvious reasons. Sam had also suggested they can do a couple of local cases together. The main reason was that they wanted to avoid the demon for the time being.

Jimin was still at the table, the letter still in his hands as he did nothing but stare at the contents. To be truthful, amidst all the chaos of the day, he had forgotten he folded up the paper and stashed it in his jeans pocket. It was a miracle he hadn’t lost it. Actually, it would be a miracle if he was Kim Namjoon, but he wasn’t, so more like half of one. 

“You knocked him out with a frying pan?” Came the faint voice from down the hallway. It was definitely the angel’s and the voice right after was unmistakably Dean’s.

“I can’t put a damn bullet between his eyes now can I?” 

Jimin looked towards the door to discern if he and Dean were headed this way. But the way the voice became more muffled and the words turned into an incoherent mess told him that wasn’t the case. Good, he didn’t want any of them to notice the letter and thus find out that he had been tracked. He wanted to do this just by himself. Besides they need to keep an eye on Yoongi. A supervised Yoongi is better than the chaotic alternative.

He reread the lines, the date and location now seared in his brain. And the more he did this, the more he leaned into actually going. It may still be a bad idea, probably was, but damn it he really wanted to see his friend. Plus, there was no way any supernatural shit would target a civilian after just a brief meeting with a hunter right? Yes they all had to be careful, but surely it wasn’t possible for something horrible to happen after each encounter right?

After all, Sam had met up with a local BTS fan just a few weeks back to exchange some merch mixup between them. So far nothing happened to her. No burning on the ceiling, no torture to lure them out by monsters or resentful hunters. It should be safe enough, and he can always hide a small gun under his clothes anyways. Can’t be too careful. 

Course it could still be a trap, he still hadn’t dismissed that possibility but he couldn’t think of how it might be one. Unless Yoongi somehow planned it, but that was as weak of a theory as any. He hasn’t left the bunker since the day they got back here from Vancouver and with how Dean’s attitude towards the demon had only increased, no way he wasn’t gonna be left from watchful eyes at all times. 

He gave it one last read before the decision was cemented. He owes this much to Namjoon, the guy went through all this trouble to track him down. Plus it was very much worth the risk anyways, the leader was one of his best friends, a brother from his previous life. Plus he just doesn’t have it in him to completely cut him off. Or ghosting someone as the kids nowadays would say. Namjoon did not deserve that at all. 

Two days later, Jimin snuck out and drove off to their rendezvous point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There's a smut scene towards the end if any of y'all feel like skipping that part

Getting away from everyone had been a challenge. Jimin had to not only pass by Dean and Sam who had been switching between being his chaperone since he returned, but Yoongi who was equally as watched as him. Then there was Cas who loomed over everyone like an overprotective mother waiting for her children to act up so that she could break them apart. Which, in a way with how things were going, they kind of were.

They still had no idea how Yoongi had managed to get through his ward, but somehow he had, and that just made everyone even more paranoid than the Hunters and Angel already were before. 

Somehow though, they had managed to get away, even if Jimin suspected that Cas knew exactly where he was going and allowed him to get away regardless. 

Either way, he was on his own for the first time in who knows how long, and on his way to the place that Namjoon had wanted them to meet at. 

It was a little odd, but given the circumstances for both of them, Jimin also supposes that it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for them either. They were meeting up at an abandoned church. The place was a little bit away from the bunker (more like an hour) and was about the same distance from the hotel that Namjoon and the others were staying at as well. So it was an equal distance for both of them and kept away not only the unwanted fans, but anyone/thing that might be after him as well. 

The only things that made Jimin have even an inkling of worry with this is the fact that he had to steal one of Dean’s many cars, and that this may still be an elaborate trap from, well, anyone at this point. It could be Yoongi, could be from some Hunter that had figured out his identity or even knew of his relationship with Sam and wanted to piss off the Winchesters by snatching him. It could even be a combo. Jimin really didn’t know. But he was going to find out. 

Cranking up the radio, he turned the channel (something that he was never allowed to do in Baby) and was surprised to hear one of BTS’s new songs playing through the speakers. Since escaping Korea - and having no choice but to leave BTS - he had a strange relationship with hearing anything with the old group. He knew that Sam had a ‘fascination’ with his old life and while he was happy that he was interested in them and him in return….sometimes it was hard. 

All of his memories, while fond, were now tainted. Bitter sweet. The pain from them was something that he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried because of what he now knew. It was all just…too much. Especially since he could never return. Things would never be the same even if he had the option to. The police were determined to pin Yoongi’s death on him, and when the Winchesters had broken him out of the asylum, he had become a wanted man until he was pronounced dead. Then there was the fact that Yoongi had made a deal with a demon in order for them to become famous. That was something that definitely struck a nerve with him. 

So all in all. Jimin didn’t like to listen to their music. Didn’t like to keep up with the news from them. Didn’t want to hear how the others were living their lives no matter how much he still loved them because it hurt. It hurt so fucking bad and he shouldn’t even be meeting Namjoon like this but he was selfish. Shit, even meeting up like this was a bad idea on his part. He could be bringing trouble his friends way just by seeing him. 

But...

He had to do this though. 

One last time wouldn’t really hurt would it?

Pulling up in front of the abandoned church, Jimin parked the car and simply stared at it for a moment. There was another car, this one much nicer than his own and clearly the newest Hyundai. 

Namjoon was here. 

Taking a deep breath, he stilled himself. 

Here goes nothing.

Getting out of the vehicle, he shut the door, and stood there. Waiting. Waiting for what he wasn’t sure. To be attacked, possibly. For Namjoon to really come out of that car and greet him, also another possibility. As it was though, he was waiting and ready. 

A few seconds passed when finally, the car doors opened and much to his relief, Namjoon stepped out from the driver's seat. They simply stared at each other for a moment. Neither knowing what to do. When at once, both Jimin and Namjoon rushed into each other's arms and hugged each other. Tears pouring down both of their faces. 

“You're really here,” Namjoon hugged him tighter, holding him as close as he possibly could, “You're actually alive.”

“You’ve known that,” Jimin sniffled, hugging the other just as tight.

“Yeah, but sometimes, it's hard. Sometimes I wonder if you are really dead with Yoongi, but then I remember your call, and then the next I’m wondering if it was all just in my mind.” 

Jimin cried harder at that, “I’m here now though. I’m here now.”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

He pulled away, “You know you can’t do that.” As much as he would like for Namjoon and the other’s to be part of his life still, he knew that it would be dangerous for them, that it wouldn’t be safe in the long run. Once you were part of this world there was no turning back. “You could get hurt.”

“Doesn’t mean that I won’t try.”

“I can’t lose you Joonie-hyung.”

“But it's okay that I lost you?” 

Sighing, Jimin ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he still hasn’t shaken. “Let’s go inside. We can talk more there.”

Namjoon nodded and together they broke open the door to the abandoned church. As Jimin picked the lock, he looked over his shoulder briefly to see the older giving him a raised brow at his new skill. “I’ve picked up a few things.”

“I can see.”

Getting inside, they were both pleasantly surprised to see that the electricity still worked despite it being covered in a thick layer of dust. Everything about it was filthy, and it looked nothing like any church that Jimin had been in. It was a simple rectangle, no domed or pointed roof. Just an ordinary square and for some reason he kept thinking of a cracker box as he looked around it. There were also only two windows, both of them being on the sides rather than the front or back. 

Turning to Namjoon, he saw that the other was inspecting the place much like he had and smiled. The other hadn’t changed at all since the last that he had seen him. Sure his hair was different. But he was still dressed like he always was and had the same aura about him from before. Though, from the bags under his eyes and the way he hunched himself into himself told Jimin that the time he had been away hadn’t entirely been good for him. It really hadn’t been good for any of them.

Taking a seat on an abandoned table, Jimin pushed his hair off of his forehead again. “How did you find me?”

Namjoon shrugged, “I would really rather not tell you if I am honest,” That made Jimin tense, “Just on the off chance that I have to find you again. I was serious when I said I plan to keep my eye on you this time.”

“Joon-”

“You can’t expect me to stay away Jimin. Not after everything. Not after everything all of us had. You are still part of our family.”

“I’m not though,” He looked down at the ground towards his swinging feet, “Not anymore. To the other’s, to the world, I am dead.”

“That doesn’t change anything,” The sound of footsteps walking towards him made Jimin’s head instinctively rise back up and now the other was in front of him. “That doesn’t change that you were and are still a part of our lives, a part of my life. I wouldn’t be risking everything, looking into things I have no business looking into, if it was not because I didn’t still love you and see you as my family Jimin. So please,” Emotion swirled in Namjoon’s eyes so powerful that he couldn’t look away, “Don’t make me go any longer being away from you.”

Choking up, Jimin closed his eyes and counted to ten, willing away the tears that were threatening to spill before looking up at him again. “Namjoon I can’t.”

“Why?” He was pleading now, begging to understand, and it broke him.

“You could get killed. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you too.” Even though Yoongi was among the living, he had still lost him. Lost him in more ways than one and that wasn’t something he could handle if it was Namjoon. 

“Is pushing me away any better?”

“At least you are alive then.”

“I would rather die than have to deal with what I have dealt with this entire year Jimin.”

“Namjoon-”

The door swung open violently, and in seconds Jimin was off of the table and putting Namjoon behind him. Hunter instincts kicking in. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Yoongi stepped in the room and Jimin’s blood ran cold, his entire body freezing. 

“Y-Y-Yoongi?” Namjoon stuttered, trying to go to him but Jimin held him back. 

“He’s a demon. Stay back.”

Yoongi laughed at them. “Aw, are you afraid of me now baby? You know that I would never really hurt you.”

“Cut the bullshit Yoongi.”

The other’s eyes turned black and Jimin could feel Namjoon jump from behind him. “Don’t make me angry baby, I’ve tolerated your games long enough at this point.”

“What the hell is going on?” Namjoon pushed his way out from behind him and was now standing between the two of them even though Jimin was pulling at his arm. “How are you alive? Yoongi what-” He rounded on Jimin, “Have you known this?”

“You need to get behind me now, he’s not to be trusted Namjoon,” He managed to get him behind him once more causing the other to stumble into the table, “He’s not our Yoongi. He’s a demon. You can’t trust him.”

“You're really pushing it baby,” Yoongi took a step closer, but Jimin pulled out his gun. Cas had given him some bullets to use against demons just in case after what happened a few days ago.

“Take another step and I will blow your head off.” 

“Enough!” Namjoon got between them again and Jimin was becoming irritated. 

“Baby,” Yoongi turned off the demon eyes and side stepped Namjoon in order to get to him. “You know you can trust me, I’m sorry about the other day but-” 

“Do you really think that this is just about the other day!” Jimin snapped, not able to keep it all in any longer. He got right in Yoongi’s face, pissed beyond belief, ready to fight regardless if a confused Namjoon was there or not. They were so close that their foreheads were practically touching as Jimin backed him up. “Do you really think it's just because of that! How about how since we found you, you’ve been nothing but trouble. How about how you made a deal with a fucking demon in order to get BTS famous and none of our hard work fucking mattered!” Behind him Namjoon let out a ‘What the fuck’ but Jimin ignored him. 

“That’s not what my deal was.” Yoongi’s brows furrowed in confusion before straightening out. He then placed both of his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and was about to speak when Namjoon got between them and pushed them apart. 

“What deal are you talking about, you two are not making any sense!” 

Jimin sighed in irritation, “The reason he died was because he made a deal with a demon in order for BTS to become successful. When you make a crossroads deal you sign your life away.”

Namjoon wheeled towards Yoongi with squinted eyes, narrowing his gaze at him angrily. “Is this true?”

“No it's not.” Yoongi said flatly, staring at Jimin the entire time. 

“See-” Namjoon started but Yoongi interrupted him.

“I did it for Jimin to love me.”

His ears started to ring, he couldn’t say anything. Could only stare at Yoongi who was staring at him so intently that the world started to lose focus around him. Did he just hear him correctly?

“What did you just say?” Namjoon beat him to the punch, this time being the one to shield him. “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

“I did it for Jimin to love me and be with me and only me.” Yoongi’s voice was flat, as if this was completely obvious and the most normal mundane thing in the entire world. 

Jimin though, he couldn’t move. It was like the world had been ripped out from under him. 

This was worse. 

Far worse.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Namjoon was livid, and Jimin wanted nothing more than to push him away, to get him away from Yoongi but he couldn’t move. He was panicking. Namjoon was completely in the demon's face now and this was bad. 

“What,” There was that nonchalant tone again and it made Jimin start to shake. With fear or anger or both he didn’t know. “You two were getting too close to comfort so I had to make sure that he ended up with me like he was supposed to.”

“How did you-”

“How did I know your feelings?” Yoongi’s eyes turned black again. “It was pretty easy Namjoon. You were never subtle, even after the spell worked and Jimin was mine.”

Namjoon did something that he did not expect for him to do, he decked him. He punched Yoongi to the ground only for the other to laugh. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“What are you going to do about it, bastard?”

“No!” Namjoon shot up to the ceiling and within seconds flames started to spark. 

Brain short circuiting, Jimin did the only thing he could do. He begged Cas in his mind to find them. CAS PLEASE! 

“Yoongi put him down!”

A hand was on his throat and within seconds he was being pinned to the wall as Namjoon yelled from the ceiling for him to let him go. The sparks were growing larger, the heat getting warmer, and Jimin called out again. CAS HES GOING TO DIE!

“I don’t think he will Jimin.”

Black lifeless eyes stared at him and Jimin couldn’t move. It was like what had happened at the bunker all over again. 

“You see, this is what is going to happen. You are going to come back with me, and if you don’t, Namjoon is going to die. So if you want him to live, you will vow to me right now that you will belong to me and only me. You see,” He leaned in, his lips grazing his ear as he spoke into it, “I have big plans. And those plans involve you baby, now come back home where you belong.”

Cas wasn’t answering, there was no one to save him, and the fire was growing larger. “Don’t you dare do it Jimin!” Namjoon shouted, anger evident in his voice, but-

“I’m sorry,” Tears slid down his cheeks and he was shaking. “I-” 

The windows shattered, the walls shook, the lights flickered and within seconds a very angry angel and two hunters were barging into the abandoned church. Due to the surprise, Yoongi’s control over both him and Namjoon shattered and his friend fell from the ceiling only for Sam to catch him. Not wasting any time, Jimin pushed the demon away as hard as he could, grabbed Castiel’s extended hand and all of them were vanishing into the night and back into the safety of the bunker. 

With adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Jimin collapsed onto the familiar ground. Screams tore through his throat and everything shattered. Arms encircled him as voices echoed around him. Namjoon was talking, and almost as if he was burned, he pushed the arms away from him, stood up, and ran into his and Sam's room. 

Yoongi had made the deal for him. He had made the deal so that Jimin would love him. So that he would date him.

He was going to be sick. 

Everything was a lie. 

And he…

Footsteps echoed loudly in the hall before Sam was barging into the room, a wild expression on his face. “Jimin-” Unable to stop himself he pulled Sam into a kiss. Needing to erase the memories. Needing to destroy the feeling of his skin crawling. Needing to make everything that he and Yoongi had ever done disappear from his mind. 

Sam pulled away though, even as Jimin moved to his neck, “Jimin, stop! You’re not alright, we can’t-”

“I’m never going to be alright Sam!” He pulled away, feeling broken and terrified. “I’m never going to be alright.”

“Jimin-”

“No, listen Sam. I know what I am doing, I know what is happening, and right now I need you to make me forget. I need you to make me forget everything because if you don’t I’m going to break. He took it all away from me,” His voice broke, “He was my first everything. All I knew was him. So please…” He knew that this wasn’t healthy, that there was going to be a lot for him to unpack. But, “Make me have at least one good memory.”

He didn’t need to say what memory he was talking about, from the look in Sam’s eyes, it was clear that he understood. “Are you sure?”

Grabbing his hand, he led Sam to the bed, “Please.” 

Sam leaned down and kissed him, it was slow, gentle, unhurried. And as he laid him down, peeling the layers of their clothing off of each other Jimin started to forget. Started to forget everything he had just learned. The irritated feeling beneath his skin that made him want to peel it off of his own body slowly leaving. 

With every kiss all the thoughts stopped, leaving only the thought of Sam behind. 

With every touch of his body against his, the fleeting memories of another body looming over him just like this floated away. 

The image of Yoongi on top of him, inside of him, taking everything from him vanishing as Sam took his place. Thrusting inside of him gently, whispering praises of love into his ear, rocking his hips as a snail's pace as Jimin clung to his back. Never stopping even for a moment kissing him all over and pouring every ounce of emotion into him as he could. 

Foreheads pressed together, Jimin looked into Sam’s eyes, his larger body shielding him from the world, bracketing him and making him feel safe. Something that he only ever truly felt with him. “I love you.”

Even though he had heard it many times before, the two having confessed to each other ages ago, it brought tears to his eyes now. 

This was real.

Sam was real.

This was his choice. 

Clinging tighter, Jimin whispered it back, kissing Sam for all his worth as he tightened his legs around his hips and brought him closer. The other was practically laying on him now, keeping him as close as possible. “I love you Jimin.”

“I love you so much.”

“I will always love you.”

“I will keep you safe.”

“No matter what.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter also got away from me, more so than Chapter 7. In fact it packed its bag and left the moment I started writing this chapter.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the ride!

_Sam was in the middle of writing a short story based on the Supernatural novels/tv show. He’d taken up to doing writing commissions every so often. He figured it would help supplement them money wise, and it would be something he can finally say was a method of income that won’t be illegal. And thus a legitimate answer in case someone ever asked what his day job was._

_So he was about 4,152 words in when Castiel burst into the library with Dean right after him. Just from the tense demeanor of them both cause Sam to abandon his attention from the screen and shift it towards them immediately. Already knew something had to be up, and since it was them obviously, he knew the news wasn’t going to be about cute fluffy kittens. Or puppies._

_(He did feel a little put out at having his writing zone be broken, he was on a damn roll! But he knew there was always ‘on call’ so to speak with the kind of life he has. Saving people would always take a higher priority. It was also why he didn’t want to be beholden to a strict posting schedule or deadline. There was always this possibility.)_

_Castiel didn’t spare any time getting to the point as Sam immediately shifted his attention to the other two. “Jimin is calling for help, someone is in danger. We have to go now!”_

_The anger in the angel’s voice brokered no room - or time - for any questions. If he had any, it was admittedly easy to figure out who was behind all this. Had to be Yoongi, who else? He was the only demon they had in contact for a while now. No wonder it was relatively quiet_

_“Goddamn it I knew something like this would happen!” Dean started to rant, he jabbed his finger in the air downwards for emphasis, “We should’ve gank his ass first chance we had back in Vancouver!”_

_Castiel whipped his head so fast it would’ve given a lesser man whiplash. He glared at Dean, an unspoken reprimand that left no doubt that Castiel really wasn’t in the mood for his boyfriend’s bullshit. Sam can almost hear his full name with the parental tone you only hear when you’ve been caught in some shit. Dean wisely canceled any plans to continue his rant._

_All three were immediately teleported to the front of the abandoned church. The doors were blown open and no time was wasted. They rushed in, and...at this point Sam can’t really explain where it came from, but he felt inexplicably charged up. A tingly, powerful energy that hummed beneath his skin. As if someone gave him an extra shot of adrenaline to accompany the amount he naturally got from the situation._

_And there was an itch in the back of his head, an urge to let it all out. Like if his body had excess energy that permeated every fibre of his being that it didn’t know what to do with. It was weird to be honest, he hadn’t felt this way in years. But there wasn’t any time to think too deeply on it, especially when he looked up and spotted Namjoon on the ceiling. And there were sparks dangerously close to an actual fire. There was a split second where he was frozen in place, his eyes wide with horror as sparks landed on the inside of Namjoon’s arms. Which resulted in an anguished, dreadful scream that wasn’t gonna leave his memories anytime soon._

_He was too damn young to have been able to save his mother, and carelessly didn’t think the family business wouldn’t come back to haunt him with Jess. But damn it he wasn’t going to bear witness to another death by ceiling fire if he had anything to do about it. Nobody should ever go out this way._

_As an aside, he didn’t think too hard on this in hindsight, but his subconscious gave him the notion he had the ‘thing’ to save the leader of BTS. Whatever it was, it awakened long buried instincts. Ones that were in association with the extra power that ran through his veins. No time to dwell on it, run on autopilot and wonder about it when everyone was safe._

_“No!” Sam shouted as he ran down the pathway between the pews. He shot out a hand towards Yoongi, he felt a great amount of power leave his body. However, he was too focused on catching Namjoon to have noticed how he flung the demon towards the back of the church. He didn’t catch how Yoongi hit the wooden crucifix hard enough to break it in half._

_He easily caught Namjoon in his arms, bridal style. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the telltale sign of a nosebleed. He can’t deny that brought up a flicker of a memory from the night Jess died. Of how he discovered her high above him. But he quickly pushed it aside before it had the chance to completely break through to the front of the stage. He securely held Namjoon close to his chest as he swiftly turned around back towards the others._

_A scant moment later, the church was empty save for a knocked out, jealousy ridden demon._  
________________________________

Namjoon was currently on the couch, a random movie paused on the tv screen. Today has been a _day_ to say the least. One revelation after another that combined, overwhelmed him. Not only was Yoongi alive, but he was a demon. A demon that ripped Jimin’s autonomy away the moment he made his deal years ago. And then the implications of what could’ve been if that hadn’t happened. He probably would’ve been with Jimin by now, and yes he felt a small pang of jealousy on his part after Dean told him Jimin and Sam were together. But he can process his emotions over that later. Truthfully, that was the last thing on the list of shit his brain was affected by as if now. There were far more greater revelations his mind hadn’t even begun to process. 

The second to the last item on the mental list of things to process was the fact monsters were real. As well as demons and angels as he saw firsthand with Yoongi and Castiel. He wanted to find out more, and from his self imposed tour of the place earlier, he discovered there was a huge library. He walked up to the nearest bookshelf and about to grab a book when Jimin and Sam invited him to watch a movie. Honestly, in hindsight, that was the better idea at this moment, it served as an easy distraction from everything.

(Of course this didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna go back to the library to start reading. He planned to do that later. Dean had also mentioned how he was gonna have to stay here until they dealt with Yoongi. Which also brought up another mess of shit to deal with, which did nothing but add to the stress on his shoulders.)

But now ever since Jimin and Sam got up to have an unexpected talk with Dean and Cas, his mind went wild. Granted it’s been only five minutes or so, but he hoped they would come back sooner than later. He would rather not think right now about the fact that Yoongi was alive, a demon and apparently was all too happy to kill him. All because he fucking dared to have even the slightest of feelings for Jimin years ago. Whenever that was, it was the point in time that set Yoongi down on this path to what he was now.

That was the moment when he decided it would be a great fucking idea to sell his life away in order to strip Jimin of his autonomy. The sheer audacity of that son of a bitch to force him into a non consensual relationship. It honestly still made him livid, and this was the key reason why he wanted to start watching the movie as soon as possible. The still fresh wound was ripped back open and he felt livid all over again. Sheer animosity even, and boy was that a foriegn emotion to be had towards a former bandmate. 

Before today he would’ve described Yoongi as a brother. Now, he doesn’t even know who he was anymore. Too bad a social contract of the Korean kind didn’t manifest itself in some sort of physical certificate or something. He would’ve ripped the one between him and Yoongi into a million pieces about now otherwise. As far as he knew, Yoongi was now only worthy of a -shi honorific from him. 

A stranger.

And honestly, that realization made his gut tighten with agonized pain. A sense of utter betrayal that left him heartbroken. And Jimin, oh he can’t even begin to imagine how he felt in all of this. To be the one that was nothing more than a puppet under the whims of a cruel, selfish puppetmaster. He felt so bad for him, raw emotion threatened to push through the already thin barrier. If the amount of betrayal Namjoon felt filled half the world, then the amount Jimin must’ve felt would fill the entire world. 

At least Yoongi wasn’t here, he was thankful for that. He wasn’t liable, given the situation, to not throw another punch his way. 

He sat cross legged on the couch, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to start the movie again without Sam and Jimin. He felt like that would be rude since they were watching it as well too. However the Universe was fond of being a chaotic piece of shit, the first clue was the abrupt cacophony of loud voices that came down from the hall. Namjoon immediately turned his head to his left, everything else was laid forgotten as his mind went blank. His ears tried to decipher any details, but it was still too faint to make out any words.

The noises all sounded angry though, and the intensity rose every so often. He knew he really should stay out of it but damn it he was curious. He can’t deny that, even to himself. It can be annoying because logically it would be something he knew he should leave well enough alone, but at the same time he wanted to satisfy it. So up off the couch he went as he tentatively headed to the doorway. The sounds steadily grew louder the more he walked down the hallway.

It wasn’t too long before he could make out at least Jimin’s voice, he sounded angry. And one voice sounded defensive out of all the others. Was that Sam? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that was the name of the Wincester who caught him when he fell from the ceiling. Dean was the one who gave him the Dummies guide version of the hidden world most people don’t know about. And that left Castiel, the angel who reassured him, along with the others, that he was safe with them in the Bunker. 

He really should just stop and turn back around, but his need to satiate his curiosity propelled him forward. It wasn’t until he was close to where the entrance of the library that he could finally make out what they were all yelling about. He leaned up against the wall right as he peered just ever so slightly around the doorway. Enough to notice that Sam was in front of a pissed off Dean. Jimin and Castiel looked equally in the same state on either side of the shorter Winchester.

“...Are you even serious Dean?! Do you really think I would start drinking demon blood after all these years!” Sam shouted in defense, his voice full of incredulous anger.

“Before today no, but now I don’t know! I don’t know what to think, Sam. If you’re really ain’t lying then care to explain what was that back at the church?!” 

Sam huffed in exasperation, “I don’t know-”

“You flung Yoongi into the goddamn wall with your freaky psychic powers!” Dean cut him off and Sam ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated at the situation. 

“You told me you’ve been off the stuff Sam.” Jimin sounded both hurt and disappointed at the same time.

“I am! I don’t know what came out of me alright-”

Namjoon quickly ducked out of sight, he heard enough to get the gist. His back against the wall as his mind tried to make sense of the scene. It confused him, wasn’t Sam the one that saved him? So why was everyone mad that he apparently used whatever he had to rescue him? They should be congratulating him, not pissed off at him. This didn’t make a lick of sense, only way it could was if he was dead.

But he wasn’t, he was very much alive. So why...he was so very much lost, his mind procured more questions than answered. Can’t make heads or tails of why Sam was seemingly vilified just for using his abilities to break Yoongi’s hold over him. Deeply disappointed and anger was the last thing he’d expect from anyone towards someone who just rescued an innocent. 

“Well obviously you weren’t, you lied to me.” Jimin spat out, sounded just about betrayed. 

“I didn’t! I swear I’m telling the damn truth!”

“Cut the bullshit Sammy! You clearly knew what it was...”

And this was the point where Namjoon couldn’t take it any longer, the voices relegated to background noise as his mind ran a mile a second with a confused mix of emotions. He felt sad for Sam for this unjustified treatment, and a surge of ire that about shifted into furiousness towards the other three. From what he can tell, what else Sam, or any of them for that matter, could’ve done to break the hold Yoongi had over him? 

He supposed Sam could’ve tackled Yoongi down to the ground, but then he wouldn’t be able to catch him. He would’ve ended up with more than just a few burned scars. Hell, there might’ve been a good chance he’d end up in a hospital. So really, whatever ‘horrible shit’ Sam had done was the better choice.

He balled his fists and stormed into the library, “Would anyone care to tell me what the actual hell is going on!?” Namjoon angrily shouted as he got in front of Sam. The other occupants in the room had been effectively shocked into utter silence the moment he made his presence known. “Sam saved me with whatever...psychic powers he used and you guys are seriously calling him a freak over it?”

“Listen kid you don’t know the whole story-” Dean shot back as he unsuccessfully tried to placate the worsening situation. He met Namjoon’s gaze with the same intense glare. They were both fairly at eye level, even with Namjoon having an inch over Dean. 

“Oh I don’t know the whole story huh? That’s your fucking answer? I think I got the full story!” Namjoon refuted, his ire boiling over in every inch of his countenance.

“Namjoon hyung you really don’t,” Jimin tried as he walked a couple of steps closer. He couldn’t help but flinch a little when Namjoon abruptly shifted his fiery glare to him. This day was really rapidly going down the tube, “Look, yes he did save you and I’m glad you’re alive, but...umm, short version is he could’ve done so in a different way.” He explained as calmly as he could. 

“How?! I was on a damn ceiling about to be burned alive in case you’ve forgotten,” Namjoon yelled as he looked down at Jimin. He closed his fists even tighter as he tried to reign in his emotions. He really didn’t want to do anything he regrets, “What other way that wouldn’t leave me either in a coma or dead? Care to enlighten me on that Jimin?”

A few seconds passed, the air so thick with tension that only a sharp knife can cut through it. Jimin can only stutter out a semi comprehensible sentence, “I-I don’t know-”

“Oh you don’t know?” Namjoon scoffed bitterly.

“No, but I do know anything else would’ve been better than him using something gained from demon blood.” Jimin stubbornly said. Dead silence passed between the two. For several seconds, nobody really moved nor made any sounds. 

“So anything else would’ve been better right. Like me being dead am I correct?” Namjoon wasn’t too aware. Or maybe he was, but it was at this moment that tears started to silently fall down his cheeks. He spoke eerily calmer as if he just discovered a grand secret. And not a good one either given the crestfallen look in his eyes. “So instead of him using telekinesis to get Yoongi away and save me, you rather me get burned alive?”

“No! No, you got it completely backwards Joon, that’s-” Jimin’s voice broke, desperate for this whole situation to be fixed. He didn’t want to go another second of Namjoon thinking that was the case. It was far from it. He never wanted him hurt or, god forbid, dead.

“Oh just shut up, shut up with the excuses you complete bastard!” Namjoon yelled in his face, utterly distraught, “I never thought I would hear something like this from you. Of all the people in the world…” His voice trailed off as the dam finally started to crack.

Castiel took this moment to walk up and place a hand on Dean and Jimin’s shoulder, “Clearly we’re all not in our right minds. I think time and space is in order. Sam, one of us will give a call before we come back.” He said.

Sam awkwardly made some wordless attempt at an answer before he just settled on a short nod. The sounds of feathers were heard and the Bunker was dead quiet. For only a second anyways. The younger Winchester stood there for a moment as he tried to process the turn of events. It was...pleasantly unexpected to have someone defend him like that. But at the same time, this was all a perfect misunderstood mess.

If there was one thing that this whole thing proved was that nothing was ever black and white.

Sam willed his legs to move the couple of steps needed in order to pull Namjoon into a hug. It was good timing too because the other man started to sob in earnest as he buried his face in his shirt. Sam ended up in the nearest chair with Namjoon in his lap, one arm around his back and a hand on his head.

In all of his fantasies, he never thought this would be the way he’d meet either the rest of the BTS boys, or one of them. In those, it would be a fansign, or a concert. Maybe an unlikely meetup scenario or two, but the one constant of all of them was that he would always be left with a smile on his face. But they were just that, daydreams. Welcome to the ugly reality where you don’t decide what the circumstances would be to meet your favorite Kpop group. Or celebrity in general for that matter.  
_________________________

  
Namjoon cried himself to sleep, that was ten minutes ago and Sam didn’t move from the chair. He probably should sooner than later, put him in the room that was declared his for the time being. But he still lacked the energy to do so at the moment, just exhausted from everything that had happened today. That and well, he didn’t know what to do about the current situation. He didn’t know what he could do to make the others realize he had nary a clue as to how he achieved long dormant powers. He had no way to show any proof he didn’t. At least, not at the moment.

He knew he had not drunk even a drop of demon blood. Despite everything seeminging pointing to the opposite. Something was up, there was no doubt about that and he knew Yoongi just had to be involved. Just not in the way the others thought it was. 

But he’ll dwell on it later, there were more important tasks to be had. Like getting He carefully hoisted Namjoon into his arms and made his way out of the room. After he gently laid him down on the bed and covered him up, he found himself up against the wall just outside of Namjoon’s room. He really didn’t know what to do next. 

Maybe he can call Bobby? Ask him what to do? He’d have to come clean though, which he had no problem with and it would be the smart thing to do if he wanted advice. But at the same time, he was also worried Dean already called him and Bobby would be taking his side. Then again if he knew Bobby, then he’d want to hear his side. Especially since, for him, this would be completely out of the blue. But despite his anxiousness over that, Sam took out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number nonetheless.

After all, he has to update him on the whole Yoongi thing.

“...Damn it, I swear it’s one thing after another with you idjits.” Bobby replied with an exasperated sigh on the other end, “It’s like I’m in an overly dramatic CW show.”

Sam softly chuckled as he put one arm across his stomach. He decided last minute to give an abbreviated version of what just happened as he realized it was tied into how exactly Yoongi was stopped. He spilled the beans about everything. The accusations, about Namjoon’s standing up for him and the subsequent fallout. Even updated him on the nature of Yoongi’s deal. 

“Yeah it’s like that sometimes.” The younger Winchester replied.

“Well umm, first off is the kid alright?”

“Oh yeah he, uh, he’s asleep.” Sam replied as he took a quick peek in. Unlike him, who was just merely a witness to someone dying via ceiling fire, Namjoon actually survived the whole ordeal. So he can only just guess how bad the mental trauma would be. Take the nightmares he had for a good while after Jess died and crank it up for the poor Korean kid in the room on his left. 

(He had also given him the Koya plushie that he bought online. Wasn’t a Ryan one, but it worked well enough for Namjoon.)

“That’s good at least,” Silence passed for a few seconds before Bobby’s voice broke the air once more. He was serious about this as ever, but not quick to anger as Sam feared, “Alright, and you better be honest son, you’re really telling me you don’t know how you got demon blood in ya?”

Sam awkwardly tensed up, his lips pressed together in a thin line. That resulted in a bit of a stammer as he tried to reply in a timely fashion. He had nothing to hide unlike the other time he got into the stuff. And he had the conviction to back it up this time around, “Yes, and I know how it sounds Bobby, even I wouldn’t believe myself, but yes I truly don’t know,” Sam gave out a weary sigh before he finished, “I do know Yoongi has to be involved in it though, no way it couldn’t be him.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” There was a heavy sigh, “We’re really gonna have to take care of this Yoongi problem. The sooner, the better. And the others will come around Sam, you just gotta figure out how the hell that son of a bitch gave his demon blood to you and show them the proof.”

Sam nodded, even though Bobby couldn’t see him, “Right, yes, roger that.” He hung up shortly after they said their goodbyes. That was smoother than he thought it would, which was good. Bobby had also said he’d handle Dean if he called him to go off with his misconception of the whole demon blood issue. 

After a brief moment of staring into the wall across from him, he decided to kill some time in front of the tv. Maybe he’d finish his second rewatch of Hwarang, he was only three episodes away from being finished. And that is not counting the few times he watched episode 18 for his fix it fic. That death scene did nothing but rip his heart out as if shoved into a blender every time. 

(And of course the writers didn’t give Taehyung’s character the justice he deserved in the last two episodes. At least, in his BTS flavored opinion, but also objectively they could’ve done away with taking their writing cues from say Chuck. That was a silly notion though, Chuck going to Korea to be the writer of a k-drama.)

He only made it several paces down the hallway when a sudden terrified scream disrupted his thoughts. Sam immediately turned around and looked towards Namjoon’s room. He abandoned his plan and ran through the door. He turned on the lights and tensed up with great worry when he noticed Namjoon thrashed about in the sheets. 

He moved into action after a second of being frozen in place. He closed the gap between them and firmly gripped the idol’s shoulders, “Namjoon, hey-hey it’s alright, it’s alright you’re just having a dream.”

Namjoon’s eyes shot wide open, they darted around wildy for a split second before they landed on Sam. “Hey, take a deep breath, you’re safe. Whatever you dreamt, it wasn’t real. It’s just me here.” 

Well Sam can guess what his dream might’ve been, but he didn’t want to be blunt like that. He wanted to just let Namjoon explain and if he doesn’t want to, that was more than understandable. Sam let go of his grip the moment Namjoon looked calmed and aware of his surroundings. He moved so he was sitting on the bed as Namjoon slowly sat up, the plushie still in his arms. 

“You alright?” 

“I had a nightmare, so not really.” Namjoon answered as he set his sight down on the blankets over his legs. Sam figured that was the case. He continued, “I dreamt I was on the ceiling, Yoongi holding me up there…” His voice shuddered, silence passed between them. Sam was about to tell him he didn’t have to share but Namjoon pushed on, “And Jimin was watching, but so were the rest of the band…..and they were enjoying it. Looked forward to it for months, even joking about being able to roast marshmallows-”

Namjoon finally looked up and locked his sight with Sam. There was a melancholic, lost look that filled every inch of his deep, brown eyes.“-and it was broadcast live online for the whole world to see. A special BTS VLive event.”

“Oh…” Sam didn’t say anything as silence passed between the two men. And it wasn’t like Sam didn’t know what to say, but he just didn’t want to make him relive it or push him further on the topic. He felt a great pang of empathy for Namjoon. Now it was the hunter’s turn to stare aimlessly at his legs, “I was only a witness but I lost my college girlfriend to...um….well you know. I went through nightmares for weeks.”

“You weren’t able to save her?” Namjoon asked, softly but curious.

Sam sadly shook his head, “No, I wasn’t. I didn’t have the demon blood side effects at that point.” He explained before the room fell silent. He realized should also try and clear the misunderstanding, he really didn’t want Namjoon to have the wrong idea any longer then needed, “About Jimin...he doesn’t want you dead at all...he’s just...I had a history with demon blood. Years back....got addicted.”

“So it was like a drug?”

“Yeah, I overdid it. Thought it was necessary, but I was getting corrupted the more I did it. Swore off the stuff,” Sam explained as he kept it all succinct, “Never thought I would be dealing with it again to be honest.”

Namjoon looked at him, he didn’t reply just yet as he took the time to let everything he said sink in. He wasn’t sure if he understood everything fully, but this he does for the most part. The comparison to a normal non supernatural drug helped, “Well, it gave you something beneficial, hardly a reason for them to call you a freak over it. I might as well be good as dead if you didn’t have some of it in you.”

Sam nodded in agreement, he can’t argue with that. He let out a long exhale. He decided that they were both in dire need of a good distraction. At least, temporarily and plus he got the feeling Namjoon didn’t want to go back to sleep.

Sam lightly slapped his legs and pushed himself up, “I think I know what we both need. Alcohol.”  
___________________

  
They both were as good as buzzed by now, about a few miles to the border of being drunk. It’s been nothing but pointless alcoholic driven conversations as they work through bottles of beers, whiskey, vodka and the like. There was also soju in the mix thanks to Yoongi and Jimin who craved it on different nights. It was just the thing to make them forget everything that happened. It was late at night, and they didn’t care one iota if they pulled an all-nighter. Anything to not have to deal with any potential trauma based nightmares. 

When they both shuffled into the kitchen, it was around 11pm. Now, well, they can’t be bothered enough to tell you. Who cares that it was criminally early. They both just wanted something strong to take the edge off, drink away all the fucking shit the day had thrown at them. At least temporarily, they needed a reprieve. Plus Namjoon really didn’t want to deal with the fallout the band was going to face right now. They had to have noticed he was gone by now. And, to rub in salt even more, there was no way he could tell them he was alright without telling them why he couldn’t come back right now.

This explained why his phone was placed screen down on the table, he didn’t want to be reminded of the multiple notification from the others. And Sam didn’t have any answers on the spot. Which was probably for the best overall, an alibi was something that should be airtight, foolproof. Thus, being sober was required in order to think clearly when crafting one.

Sam got up to heat up some leftovers that Yoongi had cooked a scant day or two prior. Namjoon rested his head on his arm with the other hand around an almost empty bottle. He watched Sam open the fridge, take a container out and divided up a good size portion between two bowls. Namjoon only perked his head up when the smell of reheated food hit the air.

“What are you getting?” Namjoon half slurred. He wasn’t able to tell too clearly from where he was seated, but it looked like it had rice with meat and vegetables mixed in. Maybe bibimbap? That was his best guess. Honestly he only half paid attention, his mind blank as his focus was aimlessly everywhere.

Sam put in the second bowl in the microwave and hit the timer before he turned around towards the table, “Uh...Korean rice bowl.”

So he was right, score one for Namjoon and his drunk addle mind. He took another sip of beer as Sam walked back to the fridge to grab a small dark opaque. Just then, the microwave dinged and he set the bottle on the counter to go grab the bowl. Now he had two steaming bowls of rice and he had to add the final touch.

“Oh hey Namjoon, do you want any sauce on yours?” Sam asked as he grabbed the bottle. “I was told it would be sacrilegious to not use this as a topping.”

“Sure, um what kind of sauce is it?” Namjoon asked, honestly anything sounded good right now. He hadn’t had anything except a small hamburger he got on the way to the church.

Sam opened it and began to dump a generous amount over the two rice bowls, “Shit...I forgot what Yoongi called it but it’s been in his family for centuries. Since the Silla period I believe.” He said as he walked over to the table and placed one of the bowls down in front of Namjoon.

The pair began to dig in, the food so good they were just content with savoring it all. Besides they had enough drunken conversations before they both decided they were hungry. Nothing wrong with eating in silence. Sometimes it was just enough to have someone join you so you won’t be too lonely in a way. And it did help that the air between Sam and Namjoon was light and comfortable. A peaceful, electrified haze that served to put them at ease.

For Namjoon, maybe it was because he was subconsciously homesick a little more than usual, but there was a satisfied relief the moment he had his first bite. A little home away from home and he couldn’t wait to taste even more of it. It was the best tasting rice bowl he can remember, which was weird in a sense given the way it was heated. Didn’t Seokjin say food tended to taste better fresh from the oven, or reheated from the oven. Or stove for that matter. 

(He does also remember his uncle who complained about reheated Texan styled casserole here and there before. It reminded him of his grandma who would commit the same atrocity(his words) when he was growing up. And yes he had an uncle from Texas, where do you think Namjoon got his Texan slang knowledge back when he talked to that fan on twitter?)

It didn’t matter in the long run though. All he knew was that he was right to agree to the sauce. It really was very good and hey, can’t he also enjoy the fact that apparently it was an ancient sauce from his own country’s past. That was very interesting if you ask him. He always did enjoy learning neat little things like that about South Korea.

And the more he ate, the more it was as if the alcohol in his system was slowly nullified. Slowly becoming sober faster than normal. It was inexplicable how he began to feel more alert, the inebriated fog being lifted off his mind as each minute passed them by. But he didn’t care, not at first when it was all just in the very, far distant parts of his brain. The sense became larger though towards the cusp past the point where he couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

And, simultaneously, the more that occured, the more there was an off feeling. Something was wrong, part of his brain shouted at him to stop and think rationally. How was he feeling more sober now at this point? More rejuvenated as if he downed a bottle of some high energy drink instead of liquor. This shouldn’t be the case, he should still be drunk. This doesn’t make any sense. 

His bowl was almost empty when everything started to click together. The wheels turned and the memories ran through the forefront of his mind. How Sam broke Yoongi’s hold on him, and how everyone accused him of drinking blood. His gut told him there was a missing puzzle piece here. Spoon halfway to his mouth, he looked up at Sam. He noticed he finished his food completely and, not only that, his demeanor was that of someone who hasn’t down a few glasses of whiskey and a half bottle of soju.

Namjoon swallowed heavily as he gently set his silverware back in the bowl. He glanced behind Sam at the innocuous bottle then back at Sam. If he was right, then it wasn’t anything good save if only to prove Sam’s innocence in the eyes of the other three. 

“Sam…” Namjoon said, his tone serious, and yet inquisitive.

“Hmm?” Sam looked straight ahead at Namjoon. An awkward second passed.

“You said the sauce you put on this,” He gestured to the early morning snack that they just chowed down on, “...was in Yoongi’s family for generations right. Isn’t….Yoongi a demon now?” That still felt completely surreal to say, he never thought he’d really ask if Yoongi was one for confirmation.

Sam nodded, “Yeah he...is.” His voice trailed off into the abyss as his mind started to put the pieces together himself. The light was on and his mind whirred just as fast towards the same implicated conclusion.

(Namjoon was also hit with a suddenly wave of noise. Background fodder that he initially thought was the inconsequential hums and buzzes of the bunker. But then he realized what it was, his body subtly tensed. It was words. English words that he can actually pick out and understand as if it was actually spoken out loud. It was vivid, clear as day in his head, and yet, these words didn't seem to come out from Sam's mouth as all. It was weird, and confusing, honestly it gave him a bit of a headache but he attributed it to alcoholic side effects and just plain old stress. But compared to the issue, it wasn't really that important to deal with right now.)

Namjoon glanced down at the inside of his bowl, he noticed with clarity just how much sauce it was drenched in given the red residue all away. He can deduce it’d look the same with Sam’s. He looked back up at the American, “I think I know how you got demon blood in your system.” Namjoon said. He probably didn’t need too, but regardless, at the same time, it probably needed to be said out loud. For both of their benefits, it just felt more confirmed that way somehow when it was spoken. 

“So Yoongi has been feeding me demon blood all this time?” Sam rhetorically asked, voice filled with horrified realization as the color drained from his body. He was in complete unmitigated disbelief. 

“That’s my theory. Could you please demonstrate whatever you did back at the church. The, umm, telekinesis?” Namjoon asked.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded. He looked around quickly to see what he could move before he looked behind his chair. His gaze settled on the bottle and decided that was the best object as the next. He shot out his hand towards it, palm open, as he concentrated on the object. Namjoon watched with equal parts awe and dread as the bottle flew out into the air and into Sam’s waiting hand. 

Not dread cause he was afraid of course, but because this meant his theory was unequivocally correct. Another reason to be thankful to a non-existent deity that Yoongi wasn’t here. A wave of shock came over him, and an increased sense of ire towards the rapper. 

Sam set the bottle down after a moment like if it just offended him. Namjoon probed further as cautious as he could be, “How long do you think Yoongi has been feeding you his blood?”

“I-I...I don’t-I don’t know how long exactly. I’ve been coming down here every night for the...the past few weeks and Yoongi would cook up a midnight snack for me.” Sam explained. He stuttered over his words, as he was on his way to hyperventilation. His breaths became heavier and he suddenly put an arm across his stomach.

Namjoon took a hold of the sauce and gave it a good look. Of course there wouldn’t be any label on it. Just nothing but dark brown glass that felt just about empty. This was bad, just very bad all the way around. How the hell was the world finding new ways to make this all the more worse? Namjoon was at a loss for words as Sam kept on in the background. He got the feeling hunter was as utterly shocked as he was.

“He’s been cooking up Korean food...he put that-he put...oh god everything has been a lie. He must’ve put that shit on every single one of those dishes!” Sam exclaimed as he gripped the table with one hand and the other arm still across his stomach. He closed his eyes as he made a grimace then reopened them. He panted in a rapidly futile attempt to regain his breath. Meanwhile, Namjoon cursed in Korean as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this.

Sam suddenly stood up, horrified and stunned like he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe ever, he wasn’t sure, “It had to have started when he gave me misutgaru as-as a peace offering...so it’s been weeks! It’s been weeks, oh fuck. The misut-it was red and...oh god I’m gonna be sick.” He abruptly ran out of the kitchen and presumably to the nearest bathroom. 

Namjoon stood up as he watched Sam run past him and out the room. He called out his name right before he followed after. He eventually stopped in the doorway to the bathroom for a split second, numb with horror and great concern. He held onto both sides as he watched Sam bend down in front of the toilet and throw up what he just ate. Finally he moved and he knelt behind Sam and held back his hair. This was really not good. 

The horror was intermixed with anger towards the demon. Soon overpowered it as Namjoon muttered to himself in Korean. 

“I’m gonna kill him.”  
________________________________

  
It’s been several hours and Namjoon is missing. They only realized something was wrong an hour ago. This was worrisome, Namjoon hasn’t been back from his impromptu drive. And this would only grow with every minute the day grew older the longer this was the case. They had a full day tomorrow with a concert to round it all up. Which, as everything worked out with interviews and whatnot, they had to leave pretty early. Any longer and Namjoon’s disappearance would really throw everything into a big mess. 

Only silver lining was that it started to get lighter later in the day. The sun was close to the horizon. 

This was one of those times Sejin wished monsters and other creatures of the night wasn’t a thing. The world and life would be much simpler in ways, but, alas, it was the grim reality and the world needed people like him, his family and Bobby to protect the world. Either as a full time or a part time gig. With him it was very part time due to his day job of being one of the managers to the biggest kpop band in the world. And obviously if the four members back at the hotel knew about what lurked behind the metaphorical curtain, it would make all of this the more easier. But it is what it is and he had to keep them safe and in the dark while he tracked down their wayward leader. 

(And by very, very part time, it really meant Sejin hadn’t had time to take on a case in years save for a run of the mill ghost every so often. But if anything happened to his boys, you can bet your ass he’d do anything to save them.)

God he hoped he just got lost or something and not kidnapped by vampires or by some other mythological being. Course he had people he can call on and he’d definitely drop everything and - to use one of Dean’s words - gank the rat bastard should the worst come to shove.   
  
Nobody, human or monster will ever get away with harming one of them. He viewed the BTS members as his boys much as Bobby viewed the Winchester brothers as his. And that, naturally, had led to an inside joke between him and Bobby that they were the parents of nine kids.

 _“Manager nim,”_ He heard a voice break though behind him. He turned and it was Seokjin who just ran over. They were all at the library, and sure they could’ve split up, but Sejin was too worried about the supernatural to allow it. 

_“We can’t find Namjoon anywhere.”_ Seokjin finished and Sejin sighed. At this point both Jungkook and Taehyung walked up behind Seokjin. 

_“We haven’t tried a flower shop yet! Or a zoo, we can look there tomorrow!”_ Jungkook suggested with a hopeful smile. Seokjin shook his head sadly.

 _“I thought of that as well so I looked it up, there aren’t any zoos in this town Kookie.”_ The eldest member said.

 _“There may be a flower shop though! We can see if there’s one, Namjoon hyung has to be there!”_ Taehyung said with a confident smile, _“Especially if it sells bonsai trees.”_

Oh a part of him desperately hoped that was the case. _“Where's Hoseok?”_ Sejin asked, maybe showing a little too much worry given the boys don’t know the full story. To them, he had no reason to worry beyond the normal factors that came along with being famous. But he couldn’t help it, he cared about the boys as if they were his own sons. And they were the closest he was gonna get to biological kids. He doesn’t swing the right way to procreate. And neither did Bobby for that matter.

Jungkook gestured towards a table, _“He found a book on the history of soda. He wanted to see if there was anything in it about Sprite.”_

Sejin looked over and took a silent breath of relief. Hoseok was at an empty table nose deep in a book. He was about to go gather him up when he felt his phone vibrate all of a sudden. He automatically grabbed and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the caller ID. 

It was Bobby.

 _“Uhh boys why don’t we take a 10 minute break before we head out.”_ Sejin hurriedly said as he looked up from his screen. The boys rightfully looked confused, _“It’s Bang PD.”_ He lied and thankfully the boys bought it. And it was easy for them to buy it since it had happened before that the boss man called him out of the blue.

All three boys showed understanding and Seokjin nodded. He picked up on the cue and ushered the remaining maknaes over to where Hoseok was at. Sejin watched as he hit accept and put his phone to his ear. 

“Bobby hyung,” Sejin whispered, equal parts pleasantly surprised and dreading the very likely chance this tied in with Namjoon’s absence. 

Bobby wasted no time cutting straight to the point, “Guess which one of your idjits got swept into this mess?”

Sejin caught the connection and thought to move to a more secluded area. One that still has the table in his line of sight, “Namjoon?”

“Bingo.”

Sejin groaned, that boy always seemed to let curiosity get the better of him for better or for worse. Silence fell over momentarily before he spoke, his apologetic, “That kid is too smart for his own good sometimes. I should’ve caught the connection sooner.” 

Unbeknownst to the boys, he knew Jimin wasn’t dead. He was alive and well for the most part with the Winchesters and Castiel. Back when everything first went down, Bobby had called him to let him know what they were doing and what was up. And at that point, he had seen the video and realized what it really was. A hellhound attack. He just didn’t realize Bobby’s boys took on the case until the phone call. So for the next day or two he assumed Namjoon had told the others that Jimin was alive but under witness protection. Then he realized that wasn’t the case. 

(Later on he would be informed that Yoongi had become a demon.)

It was a combination of several factors that explained why he just decided to let it go since then. It wasn’t his place to tell them. The fact that if he had said otherwise, he would end up having to reveal how the hell he knew that, and lastly, it probably was all for the better. He certainly didn’t want to take the chance of anything supernatural coming after them. 

“It’s alright Sejin, you ain’t done nothing wrong.” Bobby reassured him with a warm tone. 

A scant moment passed before he sighed. It didn’t bode too well with him, “Namjoon is physically fine.”

“Physically?...”

“Kid survived a ceiling fire.”

 _“Oh hell,”_ Sejin switched to Korean as he let out a grave sigh. It was a very good thing very early on that they both decided to learn and help each other with their respective languages. And practical too cause they can hide their convos from any potential eavesdroppers. 

(Also for the same above reason, Sejin knew Japanese thanks to Bobby. And the latter felt like it would be better to get help from a native speaker. But as it was with their situation and lack of a good friend who happened to be a native speaker, well, it was the best they got. Plus Sejin had to admit it was cool that they both ended up with their own little ‘Hunter Dialect’, a mixture of all three languages.)

_“Yeah. You can thank Yoongi for that. Boy I really wish this wasn’t the case considering but-”_

_“But what?...”_ Sejin asked after enough silence passed.

The phone crackled with Bobby’s deeply apologetic voice, _“Namjoon gonna have to stay at the Bunker until we fix this problem. Until then he ain’t safe.”_

Another beat of silence passed as Sejin looked ahead at the table. Even if he expected something like that may happen, it still didn’t prevent the crushed feeling of reality. The four members of BTS continue to chat away in whispered tones, oblivious as ever to the greater world. 

Sejin took a deep, weary breath, everything was about to be thrown into chaos. And not only that, but he’d have to come up with a believable enough lie to explain why Namjoon wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Which he hated to do, but it was an evil necessity.

_“I figured.”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're back with another update! Sorry for the long wait
> 
> Also did y'all see that BTS is performing at the Grammys! That is gonna be so cool to watch and Miranda Lambert gonna be performing too, which as a country music fan, is also gonna be cool to see. 
> 
> And I hope BTS wins a Grammy
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the chapter too!

The hotel room was silent. 

Everyone sat there in various spots. Jungkook took up the floor beside Hoseok’s feet who was sitting in the lounge chair, Taehyung on his lap, while Seokjin paced, his hands deep in his hoodie pocket. Sejin had just told them that Namjoon ended up on a bus, similar to Taehyung during their ‘Bon Voyage’ and ended up out of the state. He apparently had also lost his passport again, much like ‘Bon Voyage’ once more, and now was probably going to be sent out - back to Korea - during the middle of their tour…

Without them being allowed to say goodbye...

At this point, none of them could avoid the obvious any longer.

They weren’t stupid. 

All of them knew that Namjoon had been hiding something from them, they had been living on top of each other for the better part of a decade and nothing could be a secret for long without someone noticing something. Privacy was not something available to them in their dorm. Especially when you could read someone like the back of your hand, or tell if someone was in the room with you simply by hearing them breath without having to look at them. 

So now it was time to confront the issue that all of them had promised to keep out of until Namjoon was ready. 

They knew that Jimin was alive. 

They knew that he was in the states.

They knew that Namjoon had lied to them.

They knew that Namjoon was looking for Jimin.

They just didn’t know why Jimin was gone, why he faked his death, and how Namjoon was part of all of this. 

All of them now suspected that their manager was in on this as well, and wasn’t that a peachy thought. 

How they had found all of this out was simple, Namjoon’s phone was loud. So the night Jimin called him to tell Namjoon and only Namjoon that he was alright and that he was going to be in hiding, they had all heard it because they were all in the same room as him. Instead of bringing it up though, they had all pretended to focus on the television that was playing a show that none of them were now paying attention to and see what Namjoon would do. 

Sadly, Namjoon had gone into leader mode, choosing to not tell them. And while that had stung, even angered a few of them for a while, after talking in private they understood why he did what he did. Namjoon had chosen to protect them, and Jimin, at the expense of himself. 

After that, they started watching closely and with time life went forward and all of them were desperately trying to move on after Yoongi’s death and now Jimin’s disappearance. At least, until Hoseok found Namjoon’s journal. It had been an accident. None of them had been intending to go through his things without his permission, but one evening, Hoseok had left Namjoon’s studio and instead of taking his notebook, he had taken the other instead. That was all fine and dandy until Hoseok decided to look into it and damn near had a heart attack with what all he had found inside. 

Within seconds he took pictures of all of the contents and then pretended to not see anything in it, all while making a secret chat for him, Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung to look at everything he had found.

Namjoon was searching for Jimin. 

Searching hard. 

Creepily hard.

To a point that all of them started to fear that the government was going to come for them type of hard. 

There was also a lot of information on the occult and that made them all even more worried. 

And now they were here, in America, and now Namjoon was missing. 

But was he really?

“Alright,” Seokjin licked his lips and sighed heavily, “I’m just going to say it.” Stopping his pacing he turned towards the three huddled up together and frowned, “He found Jimin somehow. We all know it. Sejin knows it and isn’t telling us for some reason. And we can either go along with what we're told and wait it out. Or two, go get some answers.”

Squirming in Hoseok’s lap, Taehyung made himself smaller as he tucked his head onto the olders shoulder, “He really could be over the state lines though hyung.”

Jungkook scoffed, his arms folded in front of his chest, “That's a crock of shit and you know it.”

Taehyung smacked the back of his head.

“I think we need to go find him,” Hoseok’s voice was level, too calm for the situation and that alone made Seokjin tense. “It’s about time we know the truth. There is more going on then what anyone is telling us and we deserve answers. I know we all agreed to leave it be. To allow the information to come to us when it is the right time out of respect, but come on.” Hoseok’s voice rose a little, his temper starting to show. Out of all of them he had been the one who had been the most angry about being left in the dark, but conceded out of respect for their leader and friend who was clearly trying to protect them. “It’s time. Whatever is going on has now led to Namjoon’s disappearance. We are still seven. We are still brothers.” 

Bowing his head, Seokjin closed his eyes. Maybe they should have pressured Namjoon more, but all of them were grieving, it had never felt like the right move or the right time. 

But Hoseok was right.

Now Namjoon is missing.

“What do you suggest then?” He asked, meeting the others steely gaze. 

“You can’t be serious,” Taehyung asked, his eyes wide with surprise. “How are we even supposed to find him?” 

Jungkook suddenly snickered, “Well,” Reaching into his own hoodie he pulled out an old Nokia phone. “I may have bugged hyungs phone and taken all of his information. Not to mention his coordinates.” 

“And you didn’t think that would be what we could have led this conversation with?” Seokjin asked. 

Jungkook merely shrugged, “I wanted to see what everyone wanted to do first.” 

Sighing, Seokjin closed his eyes and tilted his head back in frustration for a moment, taking in deep breaths before focusing his gaze on the others once more. “So are we really doing this?” 

There was a series of nods. 

Taking a seat on the bed, Seokjin spoke once more, “Alright, so let's form a plan then. We are going to need a vehicle, and someone to speak to the locals because I have a feeling we are going to be asking around a lot.” 

\----

Ever since the food incident as Namjoon was now calling it inside of his head, he and Sam started to drink heavily. A lot heavier than they had prior in the evening and at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he was going to get alcohol poisoning. That didn’t stop them though. If anything, it made them drink even more as they sat down on the library floor - cause they had gone there after stealing all the alcohol in the fridge after Sam finished puking up a lung - and now they were talking about, weirdly, plushies of all things. 

Then again, it wasn’t too strange after all. Namjoon himself did have a wide variety of Ryan plushies at his disposal back in his room in Korea, but apparently Sam had never heard of them. And like, how was that possible. Ryan was the best thing in the world, nothing could beat that stuffie and if it was the last thing that he does on this earth, he was going to convert him into a Ryan lover as well. 

So far his conversion process was doing wonders because they were now huddled up together looking at Sam’s phone, watching Ryan unboxing videos. Laughing their asses off, completely smashed, and drinking even more. 

This was how eventually Jimin found them. At first, there was this wild look in his eyes. As if he was searching for something until his eyes landed on them on the floor and the many beer bottles surrounding them. 

_ ‘Thank God they're alright.’ _

Namjoon laughed, “Why wouldn’t we be alright, look,” He took the phone from Sam’s hand to show Jimin the video they were watching, “We have beer and Ryan!” 

Jimin narrowed his eyes at him,  _ ‘What is he talking about, I never said anything.’ _

“What are you talking about,” His words came out slurred and as hard as he tried to, there were now two Jimin’s in his field of vision so it was difficult to focus. “You just said ‘Thank God they’re alright’ pabo.” Giggles fell from his lips unbidden and like a chain reaction Sam did the same, clearly way out of it to function. 

“Baby I want a Ryan plushie to snuggle!” 

_ ‘Oh no, why did Namjoon have to show him those of all things.’ _

“I’ll have you know that Ryan is the best thing in the world and why wouldn’t I show my new,” He wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, “Best friend these magical little beings.”

_ ‘Seriously, what is going on.’ _

Just then, Dean walked in, “Oh thank fuck, we thought we were going to have to form a rescue party.” He leveled them with an amused grin,  _ ‘Now I can fuck Cas like he promised I could if I behaved and came back.’  _

Namjoon scrunched up his nose, “Isn’t it like, against the rules of nature to fuck an angel?” 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Dean sputtered and looked at Jimin who was easily as shocked, just then though, the world started to spin and now there were ten Jimins and five Deans staring at him. 

“I think I’m gonna...” and he puked. The world going dark not that long after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to check out the fic that inspired this one to become what it is today! Here is the original source!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801152


End file.
